Daughter of Aro
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Aro. she lives in Volterra with her Dad and uncles, Caius and Marcus. Then at a gathering she meets the Cullen's but one in particular, Edward. Will love blossom for Edward and Bella under the watchful eye of Aro? R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Jane" I sighed looking up from my magazine, "Give it a rest, you've tried everyday for the past 71 years, it's not going to work"

Jane glared at me and tried again. I turned to Alec.

"Will you get her to quit it" I asked, he just shrugged, "Argh!" I stormed out the room, screaming my head off, "DAD!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, Dad was stood in front of me, smiling. I growled at him. Felix ran up to him,

"Aro, we have a-" Dad waved his hand to silence him.

"Wait" he turned to me, "What's wrong Bella? Why are you causing this commotion?"

"Because" I explained through gritted teeth, "Jane won't stop trying to torture me!!"

"Ah, I see"

"Yes and it's doing my head in" I wined. Dad pulled me into a hug and calmed me.

"Why don't you go hunting?" he suggested.

"Will you come with me?"

"I wish I could I really do but I have a lot of business to get through. But I promise to spend all day tomorrow with you, it's going to be raining" I nodded and went to my room, "Get an Elk for me"

Yes, the Volturi now drink Animals blood, all thanks to me. You see, around 1943, a coven called the Denali's visited Dad, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus, and one called Kate explained how they hated hunting humans, so instead they hunt animals and that results in their eyes being gorgeous shades of gold's instead of bright red. I told Dad about it and said that from now on I would hunt Animals. Of course dad, being dad didn't like the idea. I went hunting animals anyway and Dad said he'd give it a try since I nagged him for months. I also think it's because of my eyes being a beautiful gold. When he came with me he was converted and ordered that everyone in Volterra drink Animal blood.

I quickly reached my room and changed into my hunting clothes and went to the garage. I quickly got in my blue Lamborghini Gallardo LP560, it purred to life and I floored it flying out of Volterra. I parked at the edge of the woods and went to hunt.

After my third Elk, I was full and headed home. I just changed out of my clothes and there was a knock on the door. I quickly slipped a dressing gown on and answered the door. There stood Demetri,

"We have guests, formal event we are to meet at 6:30pm in the foyer. You know the dress code" he walked away. I had just enough time to shower, so I did. Afterwards I slipped into a red satin halter neck dress. It was floor length so I put on black and red heels. I left my hair to cascade down my back and applied light make up and perfume. I placed the ring Dad gave me on the middle finger on my left hand. It was silver with a huge diamond; it had topaz and sapphire surrounding it. Dad liked me to wear it when we had guests round or on special occasions. Finally I put on my black cloak, hood up and I made my way to the foyer. I was met by three guards; we walked to the main hall. Dad and my uncles were waiting. I took my seat on Dad's right. He patted my ring and smiled at me, I returned it,

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"Much" I replied

"Good" he patted my hand again and then talked to Caius on his left. I turned to Marcus on my right,

"Who are we greeting?" I asked.

"The Dolton Clan" he groaned

"Who are they?"

"Oh right you weren't with us before. We nicknamed them the Dotty Dolton Clan. What fun you'll have meeting them for the first time" he smirked and I hit him playfully. He chuckled and I sulked. The door opened and two guards followed by 3 males and 3 females entered. Dad rose and greeted them. A tall male brunette, known as Eric, stepped forward.

"Aro, good to see you again. May I introduce my coven? This is Jenny" he pointed to a curly haired female brunette, and continued down the line, "and that's Lauren and her mate Tyler," he pointed to blonde haired male and female, "and that's Mikey" he pointed to another, dirty blonde haired male, "and finally my mate Katie" he waved to a brunette, the prettiest of them all.

Dad continued the usual greeting and finished,

"Now a new edition to the Volturi, my biological daughter, Bella" he waved me forward and I rose and smiled.

"My gosh, biological?" Katie questioned

"Yes" Dad grinned smugly, "At the gathering all will be explained, it's where I shall introduce her properly"

"Does she have any powers?" Katie asked intrigued. I answered before Dad and a flash a smile at him; he chuckled silently along with Marcus and Caius.

"I have three; my first is the same as my Dad, I can read people with one touch except I only know facts, not feelings, thoughts, memories, ect. My second is my shield, I can protect objects or people, my shield is permantly on and it blocks all mind powers including my father's, it comes in very useful to protect my loved ones. Dad's also happy as I need less guard and am always safe. Lastly I can sense when someone is looking or coming for me, at the moment my Uncle Marcus is helping me develop it further. I'm trying to be able to tell where the person is" I didn't mention my extra sensitive hearing.

"Impressive" Katie smiled and I returned it, I like her, I concluded.

We continued talking until dawn and the whole coven with the exception of Eric and Katie, where doing my head in.

"How long are you staying?" I butted in and Marcus choked down a laugh miserable. I bit my lip.

"Unfortunately we plan to leave in an hour or so" Tyler answered my question.

"Aw, never mind" I smiled.

"You will come back in a month for our gathering though?" Dad asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you all" Mikey replied and then smiled what was supposed to be a seductive smile. I shuddered. EW! Dad saw me shudder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but if you'll excuse I wish to change, as it is a new day" Dad nodded and I practically ran to my room. I stripped off and jumped into the shower. I got out and dressed in a navy blue circular necked vest, it flowed down to mid thigh. I slipped on a pair of jeans and black flats. I tied my hair up and returned with my cloak and ring on. They were all in the foyer saying there goodbyes, perfect timing!

"You're leaving! Goodbye to you all" I smiled. I walked over and hugged them all. When I came to Katie I whispered,

"Email me, soon"

"I will" she promised. I kissed her cheek, as a sign the Volturi only use for true friends or acquaintances. I also kissed Eric's cheek. As they walked out the door Mikey slipped a piece of paper into my hand. Once the door was closed I opened it. It was a phone number. I groaned and Marcus laughed as he read it over my shoulder,

"Aro, Cauis our little Bella's got a boyfriend!" he laughed and Dad and Caius joined in. I growled and Marcus joined them to laugh at my misfortune.

"Well the delightful Mikey certainly did seem taken with our Bella" Caius laughed. I stalked up to them all and pointed my finger in their faces,

"If you tell anyone or set anything up, I'll run away and disown you all!!" I threatened, "MAX! BEN!"

My two personal guards came running in, "Burn this!" I chucked the piece of paper at them and stormed out to the gardens. As I stormed off I heard Marcus laugh,

"Hey Felix, looks like you got competition!" I groaned and walked around for a while to calm myself. Jane was looking for me to try and hurt me, again! When will she understand that a shield means it shields a.k.a blocks powers. Stupid, Little witch. I went to the music room and sat at my black grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. I started to play, after a while I started to sing, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from the Phantom of the Opera.

Someone clapped and I turned around and saw Dad coming towards me.

"That was beautiful Bella" He kissed my forehead and sat on the bench next to me, "You should play at the gathering"

"Maybe" I shrugged, "Anyway when were you planning on telling me about the gathering?"

"We decided while you were hunting and I was going to tell you when you arrived home but then we had guests"

"Okay" I hugged him close and he stroked my hair

"Tomorrow you're going to get your dress with Heidi"

"Why?" I moaned

"Because I want you to look even more stunning when I introduce you, if that's at all possible"

"Fine" I sighed, we sat in a comfortable silence and every now an then Dad would play a simple tune, "Dad, do you want me to find a mate?" he stopped playing, looked down and smiled

"I want you to be happy Bella and if that means you have a mate then, yes."

"Thanks" I hugged him and he returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot to say before but this story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world and i couldn't live without her. Hayley (HaLoCo) this is dedicated to you! xxx**

CHAPTER 2

Tomorrow came and Heidi dragged me to my car. It was raining, so we were safe. I drove us to the Dress Maker's Boutique. We walked in and I told him we were browsing. Living in Volterra as a vampire gives you plenty of free time and Dad thought learning languages was a good use of time, so I am now fluent in; English, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin, Greek, German, Swedish, Chinese and Egyptian. I have no idea when I'll need to speak any of these languages, except English and Italian, but apparently they'll come in useful.

"Now your dad wants you in purple so let's look at these!" Heidi exclaimed and pulled me towards a rack of purple dresses. After half an hour of looking and trying on Heidi sighed,

"I knew it would come to this. Roberto!!"

"Come to what?" I questioned worriedly.

"We'll have one customized. Ah, Roberto" Heidi kissed a tall tanned man on the cheek, she explained about the dress and the specifications. Four hours later I was stood in a beautiful dark purple dress. It was strapless and had crystals clustered at the bust and the lower you got the more the crystals faded. It flowed to the floor and had a small train at the back. The dress was backless, but had a giant cross across the skin, acting as the back of the dress to keep it in place. The cross was covered in crystals. The skirt was very floaty and light, but that was to balance out the weight of all the crystals on the top half. We thanked Roberto and scheduled a fitting a week before the gathering. Heidi then proceeded to drag me to numerous shops, and finally in the fifth shop she found a pair of shoes she approved of and showed them to me. The were round toe stilettos, very simple; except for one minor detail they were made of glass.

"Glass shoes? Do I look like Cinde-bella?" I asked

"No, but they'll match your pretty dress and make me very happy" she pouted and pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Get them" I sighed

"YES!" she screamed and hugged me. We went to the check out and paid. Turns out they were the last pair and Pierre, the designer, is not making anymore. Now I have to be extra careful. We returned home and put the shoes, jewellery and extras that, according to Heidi, 'I just have to have', away.

(Edward's POV)

"What is it Carlisle?" Emmett questioned. We were all sat in the dining room, Carlisle called us down.

"It's from Aro" Carlisle started.

"What does that dufus want?"

"Well there's a gathering in a months time, every vampire in existence is to attend"

"What's the occasion?" Esme asked

"It says that they have a special very important announcement to make"

"So let me get this right" Emmett started, here we go, "The Volturi have a 'special very important announcement to make' so we have to go all the way to Volterra for a gathering, and then we, as a coven, have to stay another month when all the rest of the Vampire world get to escape to freedom!"

"Basically yes"

"Cool, free holiday, when do we go?" We all laughed at his dramatic change of heart.

"In a few weeks" Rose was about to speak but Alice had a vision. I tried to see it but she blocked me. She opened her eyes and a huge grin spread across her face.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper whispered.

"I know what Aro's announcement is!!" she clapped her hands.

"What is it?!" Rose squealed

"Are sure you want to know? Wouldn't you rather wait until the gathering?"

"ALICE!" we all yelled in unison.

"Alright, Alright. Aro's announcement is that … well he drinks animals blood now and from the looks of it has for over fifty years" We all gasped. Then it was silent.

"Really Alice, are you sure?" Carlisle checked. She nodded her head.

**So ... what do you think? i know it was a short chapter but i needed to do that, forgive me. ) Please review and let me know what you thought. I would really like six reviews before i post up the next chapter, pretty please! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 3

(Bella's POV)

The weeks past fairly quickly the whole castle was making arrangements for the gathering. Dad had told me as soon as the guests start to arrive I have to wear my cloak, hood up at all times, and I mustn't call Dad, Dad, I must call him Aro. Well this is going to be so much fun. Today is the day of the gathering. It starts at 6pm so Heidi insisted to Dad that she spend the whole day primping me. Torture! I came back from hunting at about half eleven to a peeved off Heidi.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled while pushing me into my room.

"Hunting"

"You've put me an hour and a half behind schedule!"

"Sorry"

"Never mind just get in the shower and wash your hair!" she pushed me into my bathroom. I got in and washed in all, seven products she'd left out. I dried and wrapped myself in my dressing gown.

Heidi spent the next hour putting my hair in curlers; while they set she gave me a pedicure and manicure. Her excuse, because of glass shoes and everyone's hand I'll shake. Then she spent another hour doing my make, I kept warning her to keep it low key and natural. After hours of torture she ordered me to put on my dress. I carefully slipped it on and Heidi did up the zip.

"Stunning! Wait here and do not look in a mirror. I have to get changed and then I need to finish pinning your hair" she ran to her room to change, while she was gone I read another chapter of Pride and Prejudice. I had just finish when Heidi returned in an emerald green, satin halter neck dress. She wore her hair in a big chunky ponytail, with the ends curled. Her make up was bold but still looked natural. She had her black heels on and her cloak over her arm.

"Right lets finish our hair!" she beamed.

"You look lovely Heidi!"

"Thanks, I kept it low key so you could be what everyone stared at tonight" she joked

"You're so kind" I laughed and she joined in. She pinned up more hair and used about two bottles of hair spray. She put a diamond necklace around my neck, and my ring on my finger. She placed matching earrings in my ears and gave me my shoes. I slipped them on and stood up, they were surprisingly comfy. Heidi led me to a mirror. I looked stunning, the dress fitted beautifully and my hair was pinned up in a bun of curls. She left a ringlet at either side of my face. My make up was natural but my eyes were made to stand out, the purple eye shadow accentuated the gold of my eyes.

"Well?" she questioned

"I love it!" I gushed and hugged her fiercely, "Thanks Heidi!!"

"Good! Your welcome Bells!" she held my cloak for me and I put it on. She already had hers on. She secured my hood so I could see where I was going but no one could see my face. Heidi pulled her hood up and we walked to meet Dad, my uncles and the Guard in the ballroom. As I walked in Dad turned around and a huge smile lit up his face.

"Good job Heidi!" he praised she smiled and walked towards the rest of the guard. Dad, Marcus and Caius were all in tuxedos underneath their cloaks. Dad went to lower my hood but Heidi stopped him,

"Aro be patient you'll be dazzled with the rest of the guests. Anyway I secured her hood so she could see but no one could see her, so the surprise was not ruined"

"Very well" he sighed. We all took our usual seats and the guests started to arrive. They all took there seats at there specially assigned tables, placed around the centre of the room where the dance floor is. Everyone kept murmuring about the special announcements, some tried to guess. That amused me for a while but then a velvety voice caught my attention,

"Carlisle, who's that at Aro's side?"

"Where?" a much wiser man's voice replied, I assumed him to be this Carlisle the other spoke of.

"There, the extra cloaked figure, at his right"

"Ah. I don't know. Doesn't Marcus usually sit there?"

"Exactly, but they are in a black cloak, I thought only Aro, Caius and Marcus wore pure black?"

"They do. In all my existence only Aro's brothers sit with him. I have no idea who that is but they must be important" I was broken off from my eave's dropping by Dad standing up and silencing everyone.

"Friends! Thank you for joining us here for our very exciting announcement." Dad smiled, "I'm sure you are all wondering what it is so I shall start. As you all know we Vampires can not produce children, but I would like you all to meet the newest Edition to the Volturi" he waved for me to rise and I did. There were mummers I as stood to my Dad's right, "I would like to introduce my biological daughter, Isabella" there were gasps and talking everywhere. I unclipped my hood from my hair and let it fall. I let a small smile grace my lips, as much as I hated being in the spotlight I couldn't help but smile. There were even more gasps and talking now, "Silence!" the room quickly returned to silence, "You are all probably curious as to how and I shall inform you. Many years ago I heard a rumor that male Vampires can still have children just not with female Vampires; I put this to the test with a beautiful human through artificial insemination. Unfortunately due to Bella being half Vampire the human died, but the experiment was successful. The proof is my daughter stood to my right. When she reached the age of 17, we changed her to a full Vampire and then she gained her three powers. My brothers and I are very proud of Bella and think due to her way of birth she gained a number of powers. Thank you all for coming to our gathering. Have fun, be merry, and if you have any questions feel free to ask." They all applauded and the music started. Dad turned to me,

"Quite a speech Daddy-o" I giggled and he chuckled along.

"Why thank you. Care to dance?" he offered his hand.

"I will but can I take my cloak off now?" he laughed

"Of course! Only the guard have to wear there cloaks tonight" we turned to our seat and handed our cloaks to our guards. I took his hand and he walked me to the dance floor. A waltz started and I looped my finger through my skirt, showing off my glass shoes, and we glided around the room. A few seconds later others joined in. I noticed many were couples, I saw Katie and Eric and I waved and they returned it. I looked over Dad's right shoulder and saw a big burly Vampire in a tux, he had dark curly hair. He was dancing with a beautiful tall blonde. She was by far the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. I watched at they glided together. Every now and then he would act extremely dramatic and silly making her giggle and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He caught me laughing and winked while waving his hand royally. I laughed more and turned away.

(Edward's POV)

We placed our bags in our rooms and we were walking down to the ball room. It was a formal event so we were in tux's while, Esme, Rose and Alice in formal dresses.

"I can't believe it, Jazz. The perfect shoes for this out fit gone and he's not making any more." Alice moaned, "I told the shop to hold them for me, and when I go in, they tell me something about a very important customer bought them. Who care's about her they were my shoes!!" "Ssh! Alice, calm down. I'm sure we'll be able to find them somewhere"

"JASPER! They were one of a kind, limited edition glass shoes!!" I walked in front of them, behind Carlisle and Esme. We walked to our assigned table. I looked over at Aro, his brothers to his left and right. No wait a minute there's an extra figure between Marcus and Aro,

"Carlisle, who's that at Aro's side?" I whispered just loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"Where?" he asked

"There the extra cloaked figure, at his right"

"Ah. I don't know. Doesn't Marcus usually sit there?"

"Exactly, but they are in a black cloak, I thought only Aro, Caius and Marcus wore pure black?"

"They do. In all my existence only Aro's brothers sit with him. I have no idea who that is but they must be important" I nodded and we all took our seats at the table. Aro rose and silenced,

"Friends! Thank you for joining us here for our very exciting announcement." Aro smiled, "I'm sure you are all curious as to what it is so I shall start. As you all know we Vampires can not produce children, but I would like you all to meet the newest Edition to the Volturi" he waved for the mystery figure to rise and they did. There were mummers as they stood to my Aro's right, "I would like to introduce my biological daughter, Isabella" BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER?! She unclipped her hood and let it fall. She was stunning, the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, he chocolate brown hair was clipped back in curls, I was broken from my thoughts by Aro's voice, "Silence", the room quickly returned to silence, "You are all probably wondering how and I shall inform you. Many years ago I heard a rumor that male Vampires can still have children just not with female Vampires; I put this to the test with a beautiful human through artificial insemination. Unfortunately due to Bella being half Vampire the human died, but the experiment was successful. The proof is my daughter stood to my right. When she reached the age of 17, we changed her to a full Vampire and then she gained her three powers. My brothers and I are very proud of Bella and think due to her way of birth she gained a number of powers. Thank you all for coming to our gathering. Have fun, be merry, and if you have any questions feel free to ask." We all applauded and the music started. Aro talked with Bella and then they removed their cloaks and handed them to the guard. Bella wore a beautiful purple dress, strapless covered in crystals. As she turned around it was backless with a giant crystal covered cross. She walked with Aro to the dance floor and they both started the waltz.

"Well who would have guessed that was the announcement, eh Alice?" Emmett stated, Alice shrunk down,

"Sorry I just assumed it was the animal's blood"

"Never mind Ali, Rose wanna dance?" Rose nodded and they went and danced.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Jasper panicked, we all looked to see a look of pure horror on Alice's face.

"She … she … Bella … glass shoes … my shoes!"

"What Alice?"

"Alice calm down and form coherent sentences" Carlisle ordered, Alice took a deep breath.

"She has my shoes. Bella is the one who stole my shoes from me; she was the very important customer!"

"Alice! Don't do that I thought something was seriously wrong" I sighed in relief, she rose from the table,

"Edward, she stole my shoes, this is serious!!"

"Alice why don't we go and dance, and take your mind of the shoes for tonight. We can sort this in the morning" Jasper reassured her, and pulled her to the dance floor.

(Bella's POV)

After a few dances we sat back down. Coven's introduced themselves and asked questions. I was getting seriously bored and Marcus could tell.

"Do you want to dance Bells?" he whispered.

"Please!" he chuckled and led me to the dance floor. We glided to a few songs, while Marcus filled me in on different Vampires. A hand reached Marcus' shoulder and we stopped and looked around to find Mikey Doltan stood smiling. I tightened my grip on Marcus and he stifled a laugh.

"Yes?"

"May I cut in?" Marcus looked to me and I widened my eyes and shook my head furiously.

"Of course!" he grinned, he moved away and Mikey took his place.

"Marcus!" I hissed, "Marcus! I know you can here me, and you're gonna pay for this!!" I whispered. I danced with Mikey for one song and I had to keep moving his hand back to my back. If Dad saw this Mikey would be ash by now, why can't dad see this? I had just danced for the third time and was about to make up some excuse to stop, when I hand was placed on Mikey's shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" the velvet voice from earlier asked. Mikey turned around and I saw a beautiful tall vampire. He had bronze tousled hair and was gorgeous, I take back what I said about the blonde she's second, and this bronze haired beauty defiantly wins.

"No" Mikey said.

"Don't be silly Mikey. Let him have his turn. Anyway my uncle Marcus really wants to hear about your recent trip to Alaska" I heard Marcus growl in the distance, I smiled and whispered the word 'payback' while Mikey went and looked for Marcus. I turned to the Bronze haired beauty.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he extended his hand, I took it. I felt a jolt of electricity when we touched.

"Bella" he pulled me to him and we started to dance, "Thank you" I whispered to him.

"What for?"

"For saving me form Mikey" he chuckled.

"You looked like you were having so much fun, I was upset to spoil it but I couldn't resist" we continued to dance.

"You were the closet"

"Excuse me?"

"When you came in you were the closest to guessing who I was, most didn't recognize that I replaced Marcus"

"How did you hear?"

"One of my powers, my hearing is extremely good. I can hear most of what some people can't"

"Ah"

"You're very observant" I giggled,

"Thanks" the music stopped and we broke apart, "Thank you for the dance, Bella." He kissed my hand and left. I was dazed but quickly shook it off and returned to Dad. Marcus had Mikey talking at him. I grinned at him and he cussed under his breath. I feigned shock.

"Bella is everything all right?" Dad panicked

"Actually daddy, Uncle Marcus cussed me under his breath when I tried to help him" I said in a sweet angelic voice I added a sniff and batted my eyelashes at the end for good measure.

"Is this true?" Dad hated bad manners and inappropriate behavior, which resulted in etiquette classes for me, including dancing lesson. What joy! Marcus shooed Mikey away and continued,

"Brother! You do not know the whole story! Shall I tell him Bella?"

"Daddy, I was dancing with Marcus and he let Mikey cut in after I begged him not too, and I don't feel comfortable alone with Mikey. So I simply told Mikey to talk to Marcus so I could dance with someone else, when I came back he he cussed at me" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Brother, you let him dance with my daughter when she feels uncomfortable doing so?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Marcus I am disappointed" he turned to me, "Bella only dance with who you wish and I am sorry for you Uncle's childish behavior"

"Thank you Daddy" I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. He turned to the next Clan and answered their questions. I smiled and batted my eyelashes at Marcus. He sighed and smiled back,

"I taught you well, eh?"

"Extremely" I grinned. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. After another hour or so, I had danced with Caius, Felix, Demetri and other members of the guard; I decided to answer questions with Dad. I arrived just in time to greet the next coven.

"Ah Bella, I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet this coven. Do you remember me telling you about my good friend Carlisle?" I nodded, "Well this is his family, and they also drink animal's blood. Carlisle tried before numerous times to convert us and was impressed that all it took was you. They thought that was the announcement today" he chuckled and I joined in. He turned to a good looking blonde haired vampire,

"Carlisle meet my daughter Bella, Bella this is Carlisle Cullen" I shook his hand,

"Cullen?" I questioned,

"Yes" he replied I looked around at his coven and saw Edward stood with the couple who were dancing. I smirked and it was returned with a breath taking crooked grin. I nearly gasped but held it in and turned to Carlisle, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you I've heard so many marvelous things about you"

"Thank you, I wish I could say the same. Aro how did you manage to keep her from us for over fifty years?" Dad and Carlisle chuckled.

"I have my ways"

"Bella" Carlisle got my attention, "Meet my family, my wife Esme" A beautiful woman with caramel colored hair pulled me into a motherly hug; I was shocked at first but returned it quickly, soaking up information.

"Lovely to meet you dear" Esme said

"You too"

"My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie" he pointed to the couple that was dancing before,

"Great to meet you" Emmett hugged me in a bone crushing hug. He let me go and Rosalie spoke,

"Nice to meet you but call me Rose" Rose hugged me but much more gently

"Good to meet you both"

"My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper" A short petite woman with short black spiky hair squealed, bounced up and down, and then hugged me. She pulled away and Jasper hugged me. He was tall and blonde with the odd crescent shaped scare on his skin.

"And finally my other son Edward" Edward grinned and kissed my hand again. I simply smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you all properly. I'm sure we're going to get along well"

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella, as the Cullen's are to stay with us for a month or so, you will keep them company most of tomorrow as I have business" Dad stated

"Are they the only Coven staying?" Please say yes! Please say yes!

"No, the Doltan's are staying for a couple of weeks" my face fell.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered

"Two words, Mikey Doltan" I whispered back.

"The blonde" I nodded, "Don't worry I'll save you from him" he grinned at me.

"Good" I smiled back. Everyone went to dance.

"Bella? May I have this dance?" Edward asked grinning.

"You may" I giggled and we danced for a few songs, then we alternated partners. I danced with Jasper, also known as Jazz, first and then I danced with Emmett which was so much fun, and then finally Carlisle. The music stopped and Carlisle kissed my hand before returning to Esme. So that's were Edward gets it. Habit. I smiled and sensed Mikey was looking for me. I quickly went to Uncle Caius,

"Everything okay?" he queried

"Mikey's looking for me" he chuckled remembering the number; I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, but it is funny"

"Only because it's not happening to you!"

"True, True, Well I would love to help you but I need to talk to your Dad and Marcus"

"Thanks" I muttered as he walked off. I went outside onto the balcony. I looked up at the stars and the moon, it was beautiful. It shimmered onto the outdoor pool, Dad put in a decade or so ago.

"Bella?" Mikey called.

"Yes?" I never turned around. He came and stood to my left.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Hiding" May as well tell the truth.

"Ah from that Edward got you. I help you hide from him" he slid his arm around my waist. I shuddered.

"No Mikey not from Edward. Please remove your arm and leave." He didn't move his hand, "Mikey, Don't make me call the guard"

"Bella is there a problem here?" Edward's voiced called over. Thank God!

"No there isn't bozo, so back off"

"No Mikey, you back off! Edward please can you get rid of this dimwit they call Mikey"

"My pleasure" he grinned. He grabbed Mikey by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the ball room. He closed the doors after him.

"Thank you" I hugged him.

"Its fine Bella" he kissed the top of my head. Did he really just kiss my head? Absentmindedly I rested my head in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for ages not moving, I sighed contently. I sensed Demetri looking for me and I pulled away. He looked at me puzzled,

"Demetri is looking for me and your family is probably looking for you"

"Ah" he understood but then looked confused, "Wait … How did you know?"

"One of my powers" I grinned, "Thanks again" I reached up and kissed his cheek. I walked back to the ball room, to my Dad and Uncles.

"Where were you we sent Demetri looking for you?" Marcus asked.

"I was on the balcony avoiding Mikey Doltan"

"Well we have to say our farewells now. Just stand at the door and either hug or shake hands, if you kiss someone's cheek Felix will keep check and they will be noted and invited to any private functions. Okay?" I nodded and took my place. I hugged the majority of people. The Doltan's were up now. I hugged Jenny, Lauren and Tyler. I then hugged and kissed the cheeks of Katie and Eric. Mikey was next and he lent in for a hug and kiss also but I just said bye and shook his hand. My Uncles, Dad and most of the guard laughed. Finally it was the Cullen's I hugged and kissed the cheek of; Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. When Edward came, I hugged him and kissed his cheek much more tenderly than the others. They all left and I collapsed into my Dad's chair. He lifted me up, sat in it his self and sat me on his lap.

"Well that was interesting" I concluded.

"Very"

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to shower and change" I stood and Dad followed.

"I don't know if I told you last night but you look absolutely breathe taking" I smiled and Dad kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Dad" he smiled and we went our separate ways to our rooms.

**Well, Edward's here!! Since I did that for you guys that I love so much, it would be lovely to receive at least 20 reviews. If I got them I'm sure the next chapter would be posted quicker. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 4

I took a long hot shower and dried myself. I changed into a blue and white, ¾ sleeved smock style top with jean cut offs. I slipped on a pair of gold flip flops and tied my hair up. I put my dress in the bag for Maria to clean. I walked to my wardrobe and put the glass shoes on my wall of shoes. I placed my jewellery back in its boxes and placed them on the shelf next to my vanity unit. I walked downstairs to the living room. I found Emmett sat playing Guitar Hero 3.

"OH YEAH! HIGH SCORE!" he boomed. I walked up to him and whispered,

"You'll never beat my score" he jumped and turned around, grinning,

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Care to make a little wager?"

"Go on"

"We play and who ever wins, the other has to do what the other one says until midnight tonight" he extended his hand and I took it.

"You're on" We played intensely only ever a few points between us, and then I unleashed my secret move. I won by three points.

"YES!" I jumped up and danced

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Emmett groaned.

"Come on slave! Where are your brother and sisters?"

"Outside" he got up and led me to them, "You won't be mean will you Bella?"

"Depends if you're good … Ooh I have an Idea, block your mind from Edward" and he did, "Right, you're going to tell your family you have an announcement to make. I'll be walking in the garden at the back observing. Tell them you're gay, that Mikey converted you and that you're sorry for leading Rose on for so long." I giggled and he wined, "Come on Emmett it'll be fun. Do I need to get Max and Ben to help you?"

"Fine" he sighed.

"Come in a few minutes after I have walked I the garden" I walked out, "It better be convincing!"

I walked and pretended to look at the flowers. I saw Emmett enter,

"Guys I have something to tell you all, it's really important" he announced dead seriously.

"Is everything all right, babe?" Rose asked concerned.

"It will be once you know the truth" Everyone looked worried, they probably never saw him so serious. I sat down on the bench and watched. I stifled a laugh as not to distract them.

"Go on Emmett, you're blocking your mind from me. What's wrong?" Edward quizzed.

"Well as you all know I have been happily married to Rosie but I have a confession. I have suppressed it long enough and I can't deny it anymore especially with that fine piece of man candy inside" I chuckled silently, "Mikey Doltan has made me see the light. Rosie" he turned to Rose still serious, "I'm sorry for leading you on but I'm gay. I'm leaving with Mikey and the Doltan's." they all gasped, shocked, "Of course you are all invited to the wedding and-"he was cut off by Rose slapping him. I couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. The Cullen's looked over at me, I laughed so hard I fell off the bench. They all rushed over to check I was okay.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Ha Ha … Emmett … being … gay … MIKEY DOLTAN!!" I continued laughing.

"Don't you laugh at my ex husbands sexuality!!" Rose threatened and I laughed harder, while Emmett shrunk back.

"Emmett's … not … Gay!!" I calmed down laughing now and sat back on the bench.

"What are you on about he's just confessed"

"Emmett tell them"

"Well you see you guys, Bella and I made a bet, that who ever wins Guitar Hero 3, the other has to do what the other one says until midnight tonight. Bella won and she said I had to do this or the other things will be worst" They all burst out laughing, "Shut up!"

"Oh Emmy Baby!" Rose cooed and kissed him, "It's okay, I just don't know how Mikey will take it!" Rose and the rest of us burst out laughing again. We sat back where the Cullen's were sat previously. We sat bored.

"I'm bored" Alice moaned. I had an idea.

"Guys did you all like Emmett's performance?"

"YES!" they all chuckled.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if Carlisle and Esme didn't get a chance to see it, would it?"

"NO!" Emmett boomed.

"So you're suggesting Emmett do the same for Carlisle and Esme?" Edward grinned and I nodded, "But we can't all go with him?"

"How about he announces when they are with my dad and I'll sit with him and film it all?"

"Great but where we gonna get a hidden camera?" Emmett said smugly. I jumped up.

"Follow me!" I walked out with the Cullen's on my tail. I walked to my room; once everyone was inside I closed my door. I walked into my wardrobe and they followed.

"Nice closet Bella but we need a hidden camera not a Gucci coat" Emmett announced. I walked to the back of my closet, I turned around,

"Can you all turn around and close your eyes please? I haven't being here in years." they did as they were told. I pushed away the clothes and slides up a panel. I placed my hand on the scanner, it matched.

"Please state your full name" the machine commanded I heard them all gasp and them Emmett whisper, "Awesome!" I smiled.

"Isabella Marie Aromany Volturi" it matched. It scanned my eye and matched. Finally I entered the code. It dinged and the wall flung open.

"Welcome back Bella" the computer welcomed me.

"You guys can come in." They all turned around,  
"What is this place?" Alice asked

"My private room, only my Dad and Uncles knows about it, not even the Guard know."

"Finally I know something that the Volturi Guard doesn't know!" Emmett cheered.

"It's my get away though, and I can't risk it being found out, so you guys have to promise not to say anything" they all nodded while Emmett sighed but nodded none the less, "Thanks" The room was large and white, with steps going down to a sofa area, where a large flat screen TV is. I walked towards the desk and grabbed my Keys out of the top draw. They gasped as they saw the number of keys.

"I have a lot of Valuables" I smiled, I found the key I was looking for; I walked over to an empty counter where I had my photos. I opened the top draw and pressed a green button. It opened up three layers, filled with gadgets. I picked up the microphone and camera and closed the draw.

"What's in the other draws?" Jasper asked

"The usual, guns, knives, ammo anything I'd need to protect myself, according to my Dad" I walked to the desk and programmed the camera in.

I connected the Camera to the TV, along with my microphone.

"Connection successful" I then connected Emmett's microphone.

"Connection successful" I clipped the camera on my top and wired it around.

"Emmett comes here" he nervously came to me; I clipped the microphone onto his top and wired him around the back, "Right we're good to go. You lot stay here and watch it on the TV. We'll go to my Dad's office, where my Dad, Uncles, Carlisle and Esme are. Enjoy the show!" I giggled and they all took their seats, while Em and I left to go to my Dad's office. We approached the door and I turned to Emmett.

"Look this is your big debut" he growled," Sssh! Anyway same enthusiasm as before. I'll go in first and you follow after a few moments. Good Luck!" he scowled and I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella" Caius summoned. I walked in and they were all sat around the fireplace.

"Bella we were just talking about you" Dad smiled and I sat next to him

"All good I hope"

"Of course! Then Carlisle and Esme were telling me about how their children attend the local high school where they live"

"Really?! Don't the humans guess since you don't age?" Carlisle chuckled

"No" he answered, "We only stay a few years so they don't suspect. After we've left we only return after fifty years or so, then anyone who could remember us has died"

"I see"

"Sorry before Bella came you were in the middle of something" Dad prompted them.

"Ah yes dear we were talking about the boys" I stifled a laugh as Esme continued, "You see Edward, Jasper and Emmett spend a lot of time playing Video games, wrestling and betting. Last time Carlisle and I spent a week away the house was nearly burnt down due to Emmett's bet with Edward. But according to Emmett and Edward, Jasper was too busy organizing Alice's shoes as a surprise."

"You girls are just as bad, all the shopping you do it's a good job Alice can predict the stock market" Carlisle looked to me apologetically, "Sorry Bella we never told you their powers" I looked to my Dad and we grinned at each other.

"Actually one of my powers is exactly the same as my Dad's, except I only know facts, not feelings, thoughts, memories, etc. I inherited genetically. So I already knew when all of you hugged me. I didn't have a chance to ask."

"Oh well never mind then" he chuckled and we all joined in.

"Yes she is very devious" Marcus added.

"I am not devious, you're just jealous because you can't run away and have no one find you!" I stoke my tongue out at him childishly and he copied.

"Now, now children" Caius laughed. There was a knock at the door and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "Come in!" Emmett walked in shyly.

"Hello again Emmett. I wondered where you had gotten too. I asked Jasper and Edward and they said you were talking to the Doltan's" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Bet that was a hoot" Marcus laughed and everyone but Emmett joined in.

"Emmett dear is everything alright?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I have something to tell you, it's really important" he announced seriously.

"Go ahead Emmett" Carlisle urged.

"Well as you know I have been happily married to Rosalie but I have a confession. I have suppressed it long enough and I can't deny it anymore especially with my soul mate here" I bit my lip stop me from laughing, "Mikey Doltan has made me see the light. I'm sorry for lying to you but I'm gay. I'm leaving with Mikey and the Doltan's." they all gasped, shocked, "I've told Rose and apologized for leading her on. We're going to see a lawyer as soon as possible" he was still composed. Marcus and Caius burst out laughing. Dad scolded them and they stopped, while I silently chuckled. I faced Carlisle and Esme, so the Cullen's would see their reactions. Carlisle sat staring at Emmett, mouth a gape and Esme sat looking like she was about to cry.

"Well he certainly picked a winner with Mikey" Marcus mumbled.

"Say something" Emmett whispered. Carlisle looked to him, and patted his back.

"It's okay son."

"Well, I hope you'll be happy together" Dad congratulated, "I only hope my Bella finds her true mate" I looked over Dad and he was smiling as he talked. I rose; I needed to get out of here.

"If you'll excuse me" I walked from the room and ran to the garden. I whispered into the micro phone,

"Sorry guys check on Emmett and explain the prank to Carlisle and Esme. Blame me, I won't get punished" with that I disconnected the camera and ran into the stables. I got onto my horse and quickly rode off. I went to a quiet stream at the edge of Volterra. I tied up the horse and sat by the stream, dipping my feet in the water.

My Dad's words rang through my head and I sobbed tearlessly, _I only hope my Bella finds her true mate_, but I think I already have. If I haven't then what was that electricity when I touched Edward's hand? _I only hope my Bella finds her true mate,_

"I already have" I sobbed.

"Have what?" Edward asked, I jumped and turned to find him coming towards me.

"Nothing" he sat down next to me. I was too busy thinking I didn't sense him looking for me.

"Well it's obviously something or you wouldn't have run off like that and be sobbing now"

"I'm fine really, just a bit emotional" I lied, he raised his hand and cupped my cheek, I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I felt his cool sweet breath on my face, my dead heart jumped.

"Tell me Bella. I get so frustrated not being able to read your mind." He whispered.

"I can't"

"Bella" he sighed, "Look at me" I opened my eyes and his face was inches from mine, "Bella you can tell me anything" I looked into his eyes and found nothing but honesty and something else, I couldn't name. I felt I could truly tell him anything, but I wasn't ready for him to know yet. I wasn't even sure myself. I took a deep breathe.

"Edward" I sighed, "I know I can tell you anything but I need time before I tell you this" I looked to the stream.

"Okay, you'll tell me when you're ready. I'll be waiting" I looked to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Thank you" I hugged him tight and he returned it.

"Your welcome" We sat there at the stream for a while, talking about nothing of importance, "Ready to go back?" I nodded and slipped my flip flops back on.

**Aw! How sweet is Edward! I want one, do you think if I beg someone will buy me one? Lol Wishful thinking, eh? But oh my God, if I didn't love Edward so much, I would totally love Emmett!! He rocks my socks :D Just a helpful hint; the more reviews I get the quicker chapters are posted ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 2

**So sorry it took so long. I had so much neglected homework and coursework. Forgive me? **

**Read on …**

CHAPTER 5

When we returned it was 1pm, we went back to my room and found everyone sat on my bed.

"Bella!!" Rose and Alice chimed and ran and hugged me, as we walked in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked

"No, thank you"

"Oh Bella you should have seen their faces when Jasper told them it was a joke. It was a picture!" Rose giggled and everyone but Emmett laughed.

"I'm glad you had fun I got a lecture about not being mean to Mikey and about judging and stereotyping people's sexuality!" Emmett scowled.

"Emmett, you're free you've been through enough."

"Really?!" he beamed and I nodded. He crushed me in a hug and kissed my cheek, "THANKS!!"

"Do you guys want a copy of the video?" I giggled, his face fell.

"YES!" they all yelled and laughed.

"I'll get you one before you go." There was a knock at my door.

"Bella? Bella, are you in there?" Mikey's voice yelled through the door. I groaned.

"Guys everyone but Bella get onto the balcony" Emmett ordered

"What?!"

"Payback Bella" I sighed and they all went out onto the balcony, and I answered the door. Mikey burst into my room and I closed the door.

"Well Mikey?" I prompted him.

"Oh yeah, err I heard you were hanging out with those Cullen's today." He said Cullen's as if it were a dirty word.

"Yes I was"

"Just a caution, stay away from them. I would have your guards with you around them"

"Why?" he leaned in and I leaned away. I swear I heard Edward growl.

"They're bad news, especially that Edward" I heard Alice try to stifle a laugh.

"What was that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything"

"Forget it. But that Emmett as well, although I could probably take him," I choked down a laugh, "if you want me around when he is let me know" he winked. I coughed down another laugh.

"Mikey I appreciate the offer. I know what you mean they do look suspicious, thanks for the warning but I have to shower and change for the evening" I ushered him to the door and closed it in his face. I collapsed on the door and they all burst into my room, laughing.

"Did you hear him, 'I could probably take him'?" Jasper imitated him perfectly. I laughed. We spent the rest of the day in my room laughing and talking.

The evening came and I changed into a cream silk halter neck dress with some silver heeled sandals. I was met by Max and Ben. We walked to the Formal Living Room, where the Doltan's, Cullen's, My Uncles and Dad all sat waiting. I sat in between Dad and Marcus. The conversation was the usual, talking about Volterra.

The next two weeks passed quickly and the Doltan's had left, thankfully. The whole time Mikey was here he didn't stop bugging me. I had decided though, I did like Edward and after much considering, weighing up my options, I decided I was going to tell him. Everyone was going hunting but Edward, Max, Ben and I. Some staff and guard were staying but it would be pretty much me and Edward perfect time to tell him.

"Goodbye Bella, we'll be back in a few hours. Love you" Dad kissed my forehead

"Okay, Love you too Dad!" with that everyone left and I took a deep breath. I went to Edward's room, and knocked on the door. It opened and Edward stood there, smiling.

"Edward, remember the day at the stream?" he nodded, "Well I'm ready to tell you." He smiled,

"I'm glad. Come in Bella" I walked in behind him and sat on the sofa next to him.

"I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know how it works but Edward, I like you more than a friend. I think I have since I first heard your voice at the gathering. If you don't feel the same I completely understand and if you don't I hope we can go on as if this never happened" I stared at him waiting for him to speak, I started to panic and then he eventually spoke.

"Bella" he sighed, I knew it he doesn't like me, I felt sobs building up in my chest, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that" he smiled and I couldn't help but return it, "Oh Bella as soon as I saw you I knew were the one for me" he pulled me into a tight embrace. He pulled away and kissed me tenderly on the lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. I wound my fingers into his soft bronze hair. He depended the kiss. After several moments we both pulled away breathing heavily. We smiled at each other.

"I'll have to tell my Dad you know" I whispered and he looked worried. I giggled, "Don't worry he won't kill you" he smiled

"I hope not" he chuckled, "I suppose the sooner the better, do want me to come with you?"

"No it might be best just from me"

"True"

"You can just tell your family"

"Well that will be a barrel of fun, although I'd rather tell them then your Dad"

"I know" I giggled. We spent the next few hours cuddling in Edward's room. I could here the cars coming up the drive, "I better go" I got up and Edward walked me to the door.

"I'll see you this evening then?" I nodded, "Good" he kissed me on the lips.

"Bye" I whispered. He kissed me again,

"Bye. I miss you already." I walked back to my room smiling and syked myself for telling Dad. I heard them all enter and I listened as Dad changed and then went to his office. I followed and then knocked on the door.

**Finally! Edward and Bella are together, aw! :D Review guys, I love it when you do. Next chapter soon. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 2

**I am really sorry it took so long. I had so much coursework and homework that I haven't done. Please forgive me? Let's see how Bella's convocation with Daddy went. And the story continues …**

CHAPTER 6

"Come in" Marcus called. I walked in an up to Dad's desk,

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"Of course"

"Privately" I looked to Caius and Marcus.

"Brothers would you mind?" Both of them left and we sat on the sofa facing the fire, "What is it Bella?"

"Well I … well … you see" I started, "Look, can I show you instead?" He nodded and smiled nervously. I placed my hands either side of his head and showed him today, and my feelings and Edward's.

"I see" he said once I'd finished it was silent for a few minutes until I finally broke it,

"Say something?" I whispered

"Well I don't know what to say" he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I can't say I'm happy about it"

My face fell and Dad stood and rested at the fireplace. I looked down avoiding eye contact and played with my hands.

"Isabella" he said my full name, this is bad. I never looked at him, I just focused on my hands in my lap, "Isabella, you really like him?" I briefly looked up at my fathers face. It held no emotion. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I thought so" he sighed, "This is very perplexing" he paced in front of me, "I am in two minds" he glanced briefly at me before continuing, "Maybe this is what you need? Or maybe it's a phase? I don't know. I know lots of things but in this department I am unsure. I can see and feel that you seem to have some unidentified bond but I am still worried" A sob broke through me. He was going to say no, he was going to make Edward and his family leave and never come back. Dad rushed to me, pulling me up and clutching me to his chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" my Dad cooed, "Ssh … I'm sorry … ssh … don't sob" I calmed down and my father sat us down and looked into my eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine" I looked at him in disbelief, "Fine, Bella I'll allow it. It makes you happy and if you're happy then so am I" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks Dad" I hugged him tight

"One condition" here it comes. It'll be something horrid like; no affection or no holding hands or no looking at each other. Great!

"If he ever hurts you or you're unhappy you'll tell me, if not me your Uncles, straight away no matter what, even if he threatens you he won't hurt you, not my baby girl" he looked sincere and worried. I smiled and answered,

"Dad. Edward would never do anything to hurt me but I promise if he does, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Yes" he chuckled, "Thanks Bells. I just worry about my little girl"

"I'm growing up but I know you mean well" we laughed and I hugged him once more before going to leave.

"Bella?" he called out

"Yes?" I turned around

"Am I that bad?"

"No, well not to me" I grinned, "Edward's another story. He's terrified of you" I giggled.

"Good" he chuckled, "Just how it should be"

"I'm going to go tell him that he can come out of hiding now" I laughed, and Dad joined in.

"Bella I am glad you've found someone, and that you're happy" I smiled at him

"Thank you" he kissed my forehead

"There isn't anything your uncles and I wouldn't do for you"

"I know and I for you" I walked and found Edward in the music room, playing a beautiful melody. I walked behind him silently and wrapped my arms around he shoulders and kissed his kiss neck. He chuckled,

"I take it you told him then"

"Yep"

"And?"

"To cut a long story short, he said that as long as I'm happy than he is"

"I'm glad" He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I told my family"

"And?" I bit my lip in anticipation; he buried his head in my neck.

"They're happy for us too" he kissed my neck, I sighed in relief, "Of course I already knew that" he smiled against my skin and I kissed his hair. He looked up and his signature crooked grin appeared. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back.

"Well, well lookie here!" Emmett boomed and we abruptly broke apart, "What would Daddy dearest say?" he laughed and the rest of them joined in. I hid my face in Edward's chest, embarrassed and he chuckled.

"Emmett you're right there, from their feelings, I think someone needs a cold shower" Jasper laughed.

"What Mr. Prude over there?" Emmett questioned, and Jasper nodded, "Well I never, Mr. I'm- Not-Getting-Any-So-I'll-Ruin-Emmett's-Chances, was getting hot and heavy" they were all in hysterics and I felt Edward tense and a growl built up in his chest, I stroked his arm and he calmed down.

"Emmett leave them, its sweet!" Rose gushed, "Look at them" she hit his shoulder, "How come you never treat me like that anymore?!"

"Rosie, baby! Since we renewed our vows again I felt you preferred me, Bad Boy style, and not all fruity tuity like Eddie"

"It's Edward" Edward growled.

"Yeah but you could still act like a gent-"Rose was cut off by Edward.

"Well as much as I would love to play marriage counselor, I really don't want too." He pulled me to the door. We went to my room and lay on the sun lounger on my balcony. We spent the rest of the day and most of the night together.

For the remainder of their stay Edward and I were inseparable, we did nearly everything together.

**Is it just me or is that sweet of Aro protecting his baby girl, bless him! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to … **

**REVIEW!! ******


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 2

**Here's the next chapter . . .**

CHAPTER 7

For the remainder of their stay Edward and I were inseparable, we did nearly everything together. Two days after we had told our families Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and of corse I said yes. We are officially together. I smiled remembering when he asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sat in the garden reading a copy of Wuthering Heights. The sun was shining down making my skin sparkle. I sensed Edward looking for me. He must be back from hunting early. I decided to stay put. He would always find me. Think of the angel and he shall appear. I looked up from my book and smiled at the sight in front of me. I smirked and dipped down my sunglasses to have a better look. There leaning in the door frame of the French windows to my left was Edward. He wore a pair of khaki shorts with a white and to my approval tight tee. His hair was especially disheveled today, as he crossed his arms and smirked. His eyes locked with mine and we gazed at each other for a few moments. His eyes broke the hold with mine and took in my body. I suddenly felt embarassed in my etire. I was only wearing a clingy green tank top with white skirt that went to just above my knees. I had kicked off my sandals and I glanced down and realized how high my skirt had risen. I quickly pulled it down and smoothed it out. If I were human I would have been bright red. I bit my lip and went back to my book, casting a quick glance toward Edward. He had a bigger smirk on his beautiful face as he watched me._

_I smiled as I tried to read but was distracted by the Adonis that slowly walked toward me. He stood over me casting a shadow. I smirked and looked up from my book,_

"_Yes?" I asked as his eyebrows rose._

"_Well" he grinned, "I wanted to ask you something" his eyes twinkled with excitement but at the back there was anxiousness. I grinned as I marked my page and laid my book on the table to my left._

"_Go ahead" I invited him, he smiled and sat on the edge of my sun lounger._

"_Bella" he grabbed my hand as the anxiousness over ruled the excitement, he started to make me anxious._

"_Yes, Edward" I squeezed his hand._

"_Bella" he smiled, "I was wondering if you would do me the great honor of being my girlfriend? I know it's only being a few days but those few days have been amazing. Whole I'm with you I feel whole. I know it's kind of fast but I wanted to make it more official" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and smiled. _

"_I don't think it's moving too fast at all I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward-" he cut me off with his lips, as they crushed to mine. I wrapped my arms around neck hugging him to me. his hands found their way to my back, under my tank top, grazing my skin. He deepened the kiss as I wound my fingers into his hair. We pulled apart panting as Edward rested his forehead against mine._

"_Thank you" he whispered_

"_For what?"_

"_Making me so happy by saying yes"_

"_In that case, thank you" he grinned and tenderly planted a kiss on my lips._

It was halfway through our stay and Edward and I were just sat cuddling with each other in the living room. Edward was twirling strands of my hair around his fingers, while I was tracing patterns on his chest. Then the same annoying sense came into my mind.

"Alice" I sighed

"Again?" he questioned. Alice was continuously trying to find us both and get us to go places with her and the others. I nodded and kissed his throat. Each time I kissed him, I would smile as I'd hear his breath hitch. I leaned up and kissed his jaw this time, but as soon as my lips connected with his skin, his lips found mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and went up on my knees and leaned against Edward's chest. He wove his arms around my waist crushing me to him. We smiled into the kiss as he hand stroked my back.

"Look I told you they're too busy playing tonsil hockey" Rose chided playful. I pulled back a bit and smiled. Edward flashed his crooked grin and kissed my lips tenderly. I pulled back embarrassed to kiss him like _that_ in front of his family. He leaned in again but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. He groaned as he realized it wasn't my lips. I giggled and noticed that Em, Jazz and Alice had joined Rose and sat down.

"Whipped" Em coughed. Edward growled and I placed a hand on his chest to calm him.

"Em, you can't talk" Jazz laughed, "Rosie, baby! I'm so sorry" Jazz imitated Em perfectly while we all laughed.

"You've interrupted us now, so what do you want?" Edward asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Well" Alice chimed and started bouncing, "Do you want to come out with us for the day?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a games day of sorts" Jazz added

"Are Esme and Carlisle coming?"

"No they're going into town together" Em smiled wiggling his eyebrows, "Or so they say"

"Do you want to go?" Edward ginned.

"Sure" I smiled back, "but I'm just warning you, I don't know much about sports"

"I'll teach you" Edward offered, I nodded and smiled.

"Great!" Rose chirped, "Lets get ready!" Her and Alice pealed me from Edward's firm grasp and dragged me to Alice's room. She pushed me onto the bed.

"Stay" they ordered me. they skipped off in different directions, Alice to her wardrobe and Rose to the bathroom. They both returned with mischevious smiles.

"Put these on" Alice sang as she tossed me a pair of white shorts and a blue tee. It didn't look to bad so I slipped them on without complaint. Well that's what I thought. The white shorts were tight and very short coming above mid thigh. The tee was curve hugging, tight but thankfully it didn't show too much cleavage much to Alice's dismay.

"See, Rose I told you the neck line was to high" Alice tisked

"Too high?!" I squeaked. They ignored my question and got dressed themselves. They wore exactly the same except Rose's top was Red and Alice's was purple. As they turned around I burst out laughing. On the back in white writing, on Rose's top it said "Rosie" and Alice's said "Ali".

"What are you laughing at?" Rose smirked knowing all too well. I calmed down, as a thought stroke me,

"What does mine say?"

"Bells" Alice smirked, "Now sit" I sat down as Alice did my make up and Rose tied up my hair in a messy bun. She placed a blue baseball cap on, pulling my bun through. I admired there work as they did their hair and make up. Alice spiked her hair and placed her purple baseball cap on. Rose put her hair in a pony tail and curled the ends after threading it through the cap.

"Now SHOES!" Rose squealed

"I love our games shoes!" Alice cheered. Rose disappeared for a second and returned with three shoe boxes, handing one to each of us. Alice and Rose took out their shoes and tied them on. My mouth dropped open. They each had colour coordinated converse but what made me gawp was they had two inch heels. They were like ankle boots. Alice glanced at me,

"Bells, I'm really sorry but we couldn't get any to match your out fit so we got you blue and white tennis shoes. Don't worry though next time you'll have some!" She beamed. I let out a sigh of relief and slipped on my shoes. Rose handed me a pair of Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses, and I put them on. We linked arms and walked back downstairs. We reached the foyer to find the guys stood, with bats and balls and god knows what else, looking irrestible. Each guy wore white knee length shorts with a matching vest and pair of converses to their other. Edward wore a blue vest that showed off his perfectly defined muscles but much to his disappointment his said "Eddie" on the back. His hair looked like as disheveled as usual. He also had on a pair of black sunglass and my favourite crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Wow, Bella you look … wow" Edward gasped as he crushed me to him. I leaned up on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go guys?!" Em asked, everyone nodded.

"Wait, I need my phone" I announced and pecked Edward's lips before running to my Dad's and Uncle's office, the last place I had my phone. I couldn't hear anyone inside so I waltzed right in. I skipped over to the desk, leaning over and rummaging around. A sparkle caught my eye; I looked over recognizing the silver phone. I grabbed it at the same time as an all too familiar voice bellowed,

"ISABELLA VOLTURI! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" dad's voice boomed. Oh, crap! I spun around to see my Dad fuming at the doorway.

"Err … well, you see … dad … Edward" he cut me off from my stuttering.

"EDWARD DID THIS?! MADE YOU DRESS IN THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR AN OUTFIT!" he was furious now.

"NO!! DAD NO!" I took a deep breath, "I was saying that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I are going out to play games for the day. Rose and Ali dressed me, they always wear this" I explained.

"OH, well I see" his expression calmed and he accepted the reason, "That's alright then" he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, dad" I clutched my phone, "They're all waiting for me. Cya Later" I kissed his cheek and ran back to the foyer, "Love you" I bellowed. I reached the lobby to find all of them clutching their sides, laughing.

"So you all heard" I asked

"I think the whole of Volterra heard" Em boomed.

"Can we just go?!" I stormed off to the unlocked Jeep, that had all the stuff in already. Everyone had calmed down and followed me out. I reached out to open the door, when two arms encircled my waist.

"Sorry, love" Edward's voice whispered into my ear, as he kissed just below my ear. He opened the door and placed me in and then slid in after me. He wrapped his arms back around me, hugging me to him. He nuzzled into my neck,

"Did forgive me?" he pleaded. I turned and faced him

"There's nothing to forgive" I pecked his lips as Em started the car. The drive wasn't that long but was by all means fun. We all sung along to the songs and danced. We finally arrived at the edge of a wood. We all clambered out and the guys split up the stuff taking something each. We all ran into the woods. We ran for a few moments until we came to a beautiful grass covered clearing. Edward pulled me over to where Rose and Alice had set down the blankets. Em and Jazz threw down the stuff, as they started stretching unnecessarily. I stifled a laugh as they both flaunted their muscles. Rose laughed and wolf whistled as Em flexed. Alice giggled.

"Take it off!" she squealed as Jazz stretched his arms as if he was about to pull off his vest.

"Please don't!" I laughed. They all joined in as Alice pouted realizing Jazz wasn't going topless.

"I think you better show them how it's done" I whispered in Edward's ear, he chuckled, "Go on!" I shoved him up and he sauntered over playing along with his brothers. I laid down and propped myself up on my elbows, thoroughly enjoying the view. Rose and Alice liked my idea and joined me, at either side. We continued watching them fool around with each other. Edward and Emmett were taking centre stage as they played and stutted around. Jazz cleared his throat as Edward and Em cleared the way. Jazz flaunted for a bit and to finish off he licked his finger and touched his behind and made a sizzling noise. Us girls were in stitches, while the guys chuckled feigning innocence.

"That's quite enough" Rose giggled.

"Let's play ball!!" Em cheered. We split into two teams; Rose, Jazz and Alice on one team, Edward, Em and me on the other. Edward explained the rules so I knew what I was doing. Our team was fielding first. It wasn't that bad actually. Em threw the ball and Edward and I were fielders. Which basically meant I look like I am doing something but Edward always got it first. Not that I'm complaining. After team "Hotness", a.k.a Alice, Rose and Jazz. Is it me or does Jazz love his team name? Ours isn't much better thanks to Em. We are team "Sexy Beasts" although this was better than his first suggestion, "Sex Machine and the Prudes" Em batted first and then Edward, leaving me last. It was my turn now so I took the offered bat from Edward and went up. I held the bat the same as everyone else. Jazz threw the ball and I missed.

"Sorry" I said to Em and Edward.

"It's fine, love. Try again" Edward comforted me, while Em smiled encouragingly. I tried again but still missed.

"Crap, Sorry, I warned you I was no good. Argh! Stupid sports!" I ranted.

"Come here, Bells" Edward called me over. I went to him dragging the bat along with me, "I'll help. Now stand like you were before" I nodded and stood sideways on holding the bat. I felt Edward stand behind me, his breath on the nape my neck. He hands grasped on top of mine but moving them to a more appropriate position. His hands brushed down my arms moving them to support the bat and swing.

"You need to have a good stance and firm grip on the bat to put a lot of force in the swing" he explained making me loose all coherrant thought, with his close proximity and his breath on my skin.

"Okay?" I nodded not trusting my voice, "Right, when the balls been thrown count to two and then pull your arms back and hit the ball"

"Right" I whispered

"Try it without the ball, first" his hands went back to mine and they swung back. We repeated it a few times until Em shouted,

"Edward, stop grouping your girlfriend and lets get on with the game!" Edward snarled at Em. He turned to me and kissed my ear after whispering,

"Good Luck, Love"

"Thanks" he walked away and Jazz grinned as he threw the ball. I did as Edward said and counted to two. One. Two. Hit. OH my god! I hit the ball. I screamed and jumped up and down.

"Bells, RUN!" Em bellowed. I quickly ran as fast as I could around the pitch. I was the second fastest runner after Edward. So I got all the way around. As soon as I had passed I jumped into Edward's awaiting arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist as he spun us around. I giggled as he did so.

"Thank you, Edward" I thanked him after he put me on the ground.

"Your welcome, love. Although I did enjoy it myself" he winked.

"Really?"

"Ah-huh"

"I might need more help then"

"I completely agree" he pecked my lips and we continued the game. Our team won by three points, in the end. Once we had finished we all sat together on the blankets for a break. We talked for an hour or so, until the guys decided to go wrestle.

"Well ladies, we'll just be at the other side of the clearing" Jazz started

"If you need us, just yell" Edward continued

"We're gonna go be men doing manly things" Em finished. They ran over to the empty space and began doing their "manly" activities.

"So, Bella?" Alice started

"Yep" I said laying down in the sun, closing my eyes.

"So…" she urged me to talk. I knew what she wanted to talk about but I wasn't going to talk about it.

"So, what?"

"Did you enjoy being gropped by our brother?" Rose blurted out. My eyes shot open and I sat up leaning back on my elbows.

"What?!" I shrieked, they both smirked at me and huddled closer. Reminding me of when aliens attack in films, I shrunk back.

"Well, you see dearest Bella" Rose started

"Even though you deny it Bells by the looks on both yours and my brother fast you enjoyed it" Alice grinned. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face, "See I knew! I told you so!"

"He wasn't gropping, he was helping me bat" I muttered as they giggled.

"Sure" Alice dragged out the word

"Keep telling yourself that" Rose grinned. I sighed and watched the guys, Rose saw what I was doing and her smile grew, "I like how you think" All three of us watched as they wrestled in the sun.

Alice sighed in contemptment as Rose and I giggled.

"Do you know what would be hot?" Rose bit her lip, I really didn't want to know.

"Ooh if they ripped their shirts off" Alice guessed, I silently agreed.

"I wasn't thinking that but if you combined it with my thought it would be bliss"

"Why? What was your idea, Rose?" Alice quizzed

"Usually I wouldn't want it but right now it would rock if they could sweat" they both got a dreamy look in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and lay back down, as they discussed various fantasies.

"LADIES!" Em yelled. I looked up and found them walking towards us. A few seconds later they were sat next to us. Edward's arms wrapped around me pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled closer to him.

"Rose! Alice! I don't want to see that!" Edward yelled while they giggled and mumbled their apologies.

"Do I want to know?" I asked him

"No" he shuddered melodramatically but then he looked down at me and smirked,

"What?"

"I was wondering if what they've said is true"

"What did they say?" I asked suspiciously

"Well" he chuckled, "Due to my sanity I will not go into detail, but they showed me your conversation and basically they were thinking things about my brothers I would rather not know let alone see"

I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Guess you'll never know" he sighed and we stayed in the clearing until late afternoon. We gathered everything and got into the jeep. By the time we were home the sun had just set, so we all went to our own rooms, to shower and change. I grabbed my favourite sweats and a tee, I grabbed them and went into my bathroom. I took a long shower and relishing in the warmth. I dried and dressed, walking out of my bathroom to find Edward lying on my bed, hands behind his head.

"Hi" I greeted him, he looked up and my crooked smile appeared.

"Hey" he smiled. I walked over to him and his arms opened for me, and I very happily snuggled into his embrace.

**Aw!! Fun in the sun! The gangs all there, bless them.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! ******


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting but I have been ill with the flu ******** All my friends thought I had Spanish Influenza and Carlisle had saved me! Ha, I wish!! Anyway keep on reading!**

CHAPTER 8

Today was the day I was dreading, the Cullen's last day. They were leaving on their flight home this afternoon. I quickly changed as not to be separated from Edward for too long; I wore a blue capped sleeved winter dress with black leggings and black pumps. I left my hair down. I met Edward outside my room, as usual. He wore jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hello gorgeous" he kissed me.

"Hello" I smiled, "What are we doing today?"

"Well it's cloudy so I thought we'd go walking to the stream."

"Great" I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers, pulling us to the garden. We walked talking about inconsequential things. When we arrived there was a blanket laid waiting for us. I smiled, always the gentleman. We cuddled up together for hours not speaking, just enjoying the time we had left.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered breaking our very comfortable silence.

"In an hour" he sighed

"Stay" I begged

"I wish I could Bella, but I can't, love" he kissed my neck.

"I know, I know" I sighed. We sat in silence again after that. I didn't want to let him go. He was my everything and I knew I needed him. I knew I loved him. Everything was telling me that my conscience, my brain but most importantly my heart.

"Bella? Bella, love? I have to go" he pulled me up with him. He bent down to pick up the blanket.

"Leave it, I'll sort it later" I ordered. He nodded and we walked back; hands entwined and met everyone in the foyer. Their bags already in the cars. I said my Goodbyes as did everyone else. I hugged and kissed the cheek of everyone. I left Edward until the last moment. We walked them to their cars, everyone but Edward got in. He hugged me tight; he pulled away and stroked my cheek.

I leaned into his magical touch, as he cupped my face

"I love you, Bella" my dead heart leapt out of my chest.

"I love you too, Edward"

"Don't be sad we'll see each other soon, and we can phone and e-mail"

"I know but it won't be the same" I whispered and looked down; he lifted up my chin and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Bella look after my heart I left it with you" he kissed me again but more passionately, "I love you"

"I love you, too" he kissed me one last time and got into the car. The cars pulled away and once I could no longer see them a sob racked through my body, as I collapsed onto the gravel. My dead heart had just broke and shattered into millions of tiny shards. Dad pulled me to him. I sobbed into his chest.

"It hurts so much!" I sobbed

"I know darling, I know" Dad comforted me. I couldn't move, I was frozen, so Dad lifted me to my room and laid me on the bed. He stroked my hair.

"As they say Bells, absence makes the heart grow fonder" Caius tried to assure me.

I spent the rest of the day sobbing in bed. I didn't do anything. I didn't feel like doing anything. All I wanted to do was curl into the arms of my love but he wasn't here. I clutched my pillow that still lingered with his scent and breathed in deeply. Dad, Marcus and Caius left me a few hours ago. All of a sudden breaking the silence I had created, a phone rang. My phone. Where'd I put it? Dad came in smiling and handed me my phone. He left after; I put the phone to my ear,

"Hello?" I croaked due to my endless sobbing.

"Bella?" Edward asked. My heart soared, hearing his beautiful velvet voice.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes, love" he chuckled

"I miss you so much and it's been what six hours?"

"Seven hours, forty six minutes and 33 seconds, actually"

"And I thought I was bad" I giggled and he chuckled. I instantly felt better after just talking to him.

"What have you been doing since I left?"

"Laying in bed" I admitted sheepishly

"Doing?" he urged

"Sobbing" I whispered nervously.

"Bella" he sighed, "I know you miss me and I miss you too, more than I thought possible, but you can't spend the time until we're back together sobbing in bed"

"I can and I will!" I confirmed

"Bella, stubborn as ever!" he sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of something's"

"I bet you can" I could hear the slight smile in his voice and as soon as I did one appeared on my face, "I miss you Bells"

"I miss you more"

"I'm afraid that's not possible"

"Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" I quizzed

"School" he groaned, "At least now when some girl asks me out I can say I have a very jealous girlfriend, and I wouldn't be lying" he laughed

"So I'm jealous, huh?"

"Well …"

"And you're not?!"

"No" I could here him smiling

"So if Mikey Doltan came over while you were in Forks you wouldn't mind?"

"Now that's completely different, that's Mike, Mike Doltan!" I laughed

"I suppose you're right"

"I know I am" he chuckled. We talked for hours about anything and everything,

"Bella I hate to do this but I have to change for school"

"I'll let you go but promise me something"

"Anything for you Bella, What is it?"

"Try not to look too irrestible I don't want to have to kill some innocent school girl because you dazzled her" he laughed

"I promise. I'll ring you when I get back from school"

"Good. Bye Edward, I love you"

"Bye Bells, I love you too" the line went dead. I sighed. I got out of my bed and showered. I slipped into jeans and a tee with a pair of flats. I tied up my hair and kept my phone in my pocket. I walked to the living room, but on my way there I saw Caius.

"Good to see you up, Bells"

"Thanks, Caius"

"Your Welcome, sweetheart. Where are you off to?"

"The living room, I might watch a film or two"

"Have fun" he went on to the office. I put Hairspray in and snuggled up on the sofa. I watched a few more after that; Pride and Prejudice, Just Like Heaven and finally Moulin Rouge. I was just at the part where Ewan McGregor starts to sing 'Your Song', when my phone rang. I paused the film and flipped open my phone, knowing who it would be,

"Edward?"

"Hi Bells" he chuckled, "Please don't tell me you've sat staring at your phone"

"No, I'm not that bad. I've being watching films for your information"

"Good, sounds better than what I've done" he sighed

"Tell me about your day" I asked

"No, it's okay"

"Please Edward I want to know"

"Well, it started as normal we all were talking in Homeroom, about our stay at yours. I had the usual, Algebra, Technology and P.E, and then we had lunch."

"What do you do then, I mean, do you eat the food or not eat?"

"We buy the food and throw it away, we only ever get one tray though" he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me Mr. Cullen?"

"What if I am Miss. Volturi?" Damn! I didn't think this through, "Well?"

"Love you" he laughed at my answer.

"I love you too"

"What you doing now?"

"I'm sat at my piano, my family are hunting"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"I just wandered" I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My Dad's looking for me, I better find him before he finds me"

"Okay, ring back once you've done"

"I will"

"Bye, Love. I love you"

"Bye I love you too" I hung up and found Dad in the corridor.

"You were looking for me?" I asked him.

"Yes" he chuckled, "I had a very … interesting letter, today"

"Really? Who from?"

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Dad ushered me to his office, he sat at his desk and I sat down in front. He pulled out a letter from an envelope.

"As I said before who's it from?"

He sighed, "It's from . . ."

**Ooh Who's the letter from?! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I needed some suspense!! cue evil laugh******

**I'd love over 150 reviews before I post the next chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 2

**I know I didn't get 150 reviews but after many opinions I'm giving you it early. Now enjoy my friends!! **

CHAPTER 9

"_Yes" he chuckled, "I had a very … interesting letter, today"_

"_Really? Who from?"_

"_Why don't we talk in my office?" Dad ushered me to his office, he sat at his desk and I sat down in front. He pulled out a letter from an envelope._

"_As I said before who's it from?"_

_He sighed, "It's from . . ."_

"Mikey Doltan" he sighed.

"What? What does he want?" Dad pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Well, he wants permission to … to well erm"

"Permission for what?!" I grew impatient very quickly I wasn't usually like this but when I heard the name, Mikey Doltan and the phrase 'Wants permision' any good manners went out the window,

"To date you and then eventually marry you and become your mate. He says that he talked to you about it and with my permission he wants to spend the week with us at the end of summer so you can get to know each other and start your relationship"

"Relationship?" I scoffed, "I'm already in one"

"Bella I understand but since Edward's not here I thought"

"Excuse me?! You assume that since Edward isn't here that I would go behind his back and cheat on him?!"

"No, what I meant was-"

"Save it! I love Edward, dad. I _love_ him, and he loves me. that is a fact that will never change, especially when he isn't here"

"All I am saying is-"

"You're not listening!"

"No you are not listening! I am trying to explain, so kindly show some manners and listen" I huffed and he took this as a cue to continue, "As I was saying, all I am suggesting is that you give it shot. I don't specifically like Mikey Doltan but it doesn't have to be him. Just see what's on offer you might find someone better"

"NO!" I screamed, "NO, NO, NO, NO and once last time, NO!"

"Now Bella calm down"

"Calm down! CALME DOWN! Are you crazy?! NO!"

"I understand that you are unhappy and are not as welcoming to the idea, but-"

"That's an understatement"

"But" he continued his voice stern, clearly angry with my outburst, but who can blame me, "He is coming and there's nothing we can do"

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do? We're the Volturi for crying out loud?!"

"Bella!" he warned, "Just because of whom we are, we can't stop him visiting. We have a status and repuatation to up hold"

"Fine, let him come" I huffed, "Just don't expect me to be here"

"What do you mean?"

"If he's coming here then I'm going to Edward and the Cullen's until he's gone"

"I refuse to allow you to go!"

"I can't stay here especially with his intentions!"

"ISABELLA MARIE AROMANY VOLTURI!! YOU ARE STAYING PUT, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL I TELL YOU, THAT YOU CAN LEAVE!"

"FINE, I WILL" I got up,

"Wait" I stood still, "Phone!" he reached out his hand. I took my phone from my pocket and slammed it into his hand and stormed to my room. I locked my door and ran to my bed. I jumped on and sobbed into my pillow. I sobbed all night long and into the morning. I eventually stopped but I didn't leave my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Edward. I spent the whole week cooped up in my room, even after Dad said I could leave. I only left to hunt and then came straight back to my room. Everyone left me be. Just Max and Ben stood guard at my door since I wouldn't come out. I kept this up for two weeks straight. The whole world seemed numb and dull. How dare Dad tell me something like that and expect me to accept it, especially when I have Edward. Edward. I haven't talked to him since that day. I missed his velvety voice, the musical laughter but most of all I miss his comfort and basically just him. I knew I should call him, email him, write to him or something but I couldn't bring myself to. Silly I know he did nothing wrong. I continued staring at my ceiling, as another round of sobs took over.

**Did you get it? Anyone? The one and only, creep-master MIKEY DOLTAN!! Ta da more like Boo! Keep on reading guys. Did I tell you my new favourite word? No! Well I will it's **_**Review**_**. I know I like the word too, that's why it's my new favouritie word! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 2

**Sorry it's been a while and I also appologise for the last chapter's length! Anyway read on and review …**

CHAPTER 10

It was the 16th day of me staying in my room. I had just changed into a tank and sweats, wjen there was knock at my door.

"Come in!" I summoned. Max walked in.

"Demetri dropped this off for you." He handed me a package.

"Thank you Max, you may go" he closed the door behind him. I walked outside and sat on my balcony. It was sunny but that didn't matter as no one can see my balcony. I looked closer it was a postage package, the label read;

_Miss Bella Volturi_

_Volterra Castle_

_Volterra_

_Italy_

I opened up the parcel and pulled out the contents. It was a letter and a CD. I looked at the envelope.

_My Bella_

I ripped it open and read the contents, knowing who it was from,

_My Love,_

_Since you have locked yourself in your room and refuse to come out, I have been unable to her your sweet voice and that's tearing me apart. You do not have your phone and have answered none of my emails, which leaves this as my last resort of communication._

_I know all this thanks to your Dad, since you never rung me back I rang you only to have your Dad answer telling me all about the letter from Mike Doltan and then your outburst. (Which by the way I would have loved to have seen it!)._

I laughed out loud at that, even though I was being horrid and as he had said tearing him apart, he still comforted me and made me laugh. My heart swelled at the gesture.

_Getting back to the point, Bella its fine do not worry. Let Mikey come and simply tell him to back off or he'll have me to answer too! Plus do you really think Jazz and Em would let me have all the fun. You're like their sister. _

_I trust you Bella, I know especially with your family there he won't try anything, so get out of your room and call me! I miss hearing your beautiful laugh; I can't cope without you in my life Bella. I love you more than life itself._

_All my love for eternity._

_Your Love,_

_Edward xxx_

_P.S. I slipped in something that will make you smile!_

I looked at the other piece of paper; it was a plane ticket confirmation, for seven people in December! He was coming for Christmas and New Year!! I huge smile filled my face; I hugged the letter to my chest and fell back onto the sun lounger. Then I remembered the CD, I grabbed it and the letter, and went back into my room. I placed the items on my bed. I took the CD placing it in the CD player and pressed play; I sat back down on my bed and listened. A piano started to play a delicate melody. It continued, it was a Lullaby, a beautiful one at that. I listened until it had finished. I sighed contently after it had finished. Soon after another melody came on, a much happy and more upbeat tune, it was a song. I recognized the intro. Then the most wonderful voice started singing, Edward, and I remembered the song, Michael Bublé's Everything.

**You're a fallen star,**

**You're the get away car,**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**

**You're the swimming pool on an August day,**

**And you're the perfect thing to say.**

**And you play your card,**

**But it's kind of cute,**

**When you smile at me you know exactly what you do,**

**Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true,**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you.**

**And in this crazy life,**

**And through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing,**

**You're every line,**

**You're every word,**

**You're everything.**

**You're a carousel,**

**You're a wishing well,**

**And you light me up when you ring my bell,**

**You're a mystery,**

**You're from out of space,**

**You're every minute of my everyday. **

**And I can't believe that I'm your man,**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can,**

**What ever comes our way, we can see it through**

**And you know that's what our love can do.**

**And in this crazy life,**

**And through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing,**

**You're every line,**

**You're every word,**

**You're everything.**

**So, La la la la la la la**

**So, la la la la la la la**

**And in this crazy life,**

**And through these crazy times,**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing,**

**You're every line,**

**You're every word,**

**You're everything.**

**You're every song,**

**And I sing along,**

**Cause you're my everything.**

**So, la la la la la la la**

**So, la la la la la la la la la la la la**

I sat breathe taken for a moment. Slowly I started to breathe again, I need to ring him. What I must have put him through. I got up and walked to my door. I opened it and ignored Max and Ben's calls. I went straight to Dad's office not bothering to knock. He was sat behind his desk, head buried in papers, he looked up and did a double take. A smile lit up him face,

"Bella!" he gushed

"Dad, I'm sorry about my behavior it was very childish, but I have calmed down and I see your side of the argument. Now I have come down can I have my phone please?"

"Of course, I'm sorry too Bella, I know how hard it's been for you to be away from Edward, so I do apologize" he stood and called me for a hug. I walked around the desk and hugged him tight, "You should ring Edward, since I told him what happened he would ring everyday to see if you had come out yet. He's worried" I nodded and he kissed my head. I took my phone and went back to my room. I sat on the lounger and dialed his number. It only rang once and then he answered,

"Aro" his melodic voice stated

"Well if you'd prefer to talk to my Dad I can go get him"

"BELLA!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Edward, God knows what I put you through, I really am, truly sorry!"

"Oh Bella its fine, I'm just happy to hear you're voice again" I beamed at his sincerity, then I realized something of importance,

"Wait, aren't you meant to be in school?"

"Erm … well you see"

"Edward Cullen, are you skiving?"

"Yes" he whispered

"How long?"

"The last two days"

"Edward! You should be at school!"

"I am, just not in a classroom. I'm sat in my car"

"Never mind, it's not like you haven't been before"

"That's true" he chuckled

"I got your parcel"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, thank you the CD's beautiful and your right the conformation made me smile"

"I knew it would" I heard a bell go off in the background.

"What was that?"

"The bell for lunch"

"I'll let you go get yummy pizza and mime being normal with your family, then"

"I should really"

"Ring me after school and no more skiving"

"Yes Bella, I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

"Bye Love" I hung up, and lay back on my lounger, until sunset.

**Yey! She rung him :D Whoooo! They're coming for Christmas, I would love them for Christmas :P Review guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 2

**Guys!!**

**Sorry I am going on holiday to Ibiza for a week and wont be able to update. Really sorry but I'll give you a really long chapter when I come back! :D**

**Thanks for understanding! Have fun.**

**UPDATE**

**Hits; 12, 437**

**Favourites; 67**

**Alerts; 125**

**Reviews; 179**

**THANKS!! You lot are the best :p**

**L xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys I'm back from IBIZA! I had a great time to those who asked. Plan ride back was bad, my dad was ill with food poisoning and went to hospital. Wish him luck, that he's better soon!! Thanks and read on …**

CHAPTER 11

My phone rang just as the sun disappeared,

"Bella?" Edward queried. Time to have some fun, I chuckled silently and imitated my Dad's voice,

"Edward, is that you?"

"Aro?"

"Yes why are you ringing Bella at this time?"

"Well, I thought, erm, well, you see"

"Stop stuttering boy, spit it out!"

"I thought Bella would want to talk"

"Talk, eh? That's what they call it now"

"Excuse me?"

"I know what lad's like you want and you are not getting it from my daughter!" I stifled a laugh, as Edward stuttered. If he could he would be bright red now.

"Sir, I have nothing but the up most respect for your daughter and would never force anything like that on her"

"Really? Well we'll see when you come here in December, then won't we. I'll find out your true intentions one way or another Edward, mark my words" I threatened.

"Those are not my intentions"

"Then what are?"

"The only thing I want to do is make Bella happy and I'll do whatever it takes to do that" Aw!

"Hmm. Well you may go now, I'll tell her you called. Good bye" and I hung up and burst out laughing. That was hilarious to hear Edward stutter. I suppose I should call him. I pressed the speed dial assigned and it answered after two rings,

"Hello?" he winced.

"Hey Edward"

"Bella" he relaxed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I stifled a laugh.

"Did you have your phone a couple of minutes ago?"

"No my Dad did, why?"

"It's just I rung you and he said, well …"

"He said?"

"Never mind"

"Okay" I calmed myself before speaking again, "Edward did I ever tell you of my secret talent?"

"No, you didn't"

"Oh well my secret talent is imitating peoples voices" I smiled at the end. It was silent for a few moments.

"Bella" Edward said sternly and let out a deep breath, "That was you wasn't it?"

"Maybe"

"Bella" I could imagine him sat pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Yes it was, you don't know how funny it was to hear you stutter!" I laughed.

"You little minx!" I laughed but this time Edward joined in, "Do you know how scared I was?" I laughed harder, "Seriously I thought he, well you, was going to tell me I couldn't see you anymore" he sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It was just a joke; I thought you'd be used to it living with Emmett"

"Got ya!" he laughed. That little-

"No fair!"

"Oh way fair Bells, a little thing called payback" he chuckled, "Anyway, what have you done while was at school?"

"I laid out in the sun"

"Sounds, beautiful. Like you"

"Like you" We talked until Edward had to change and go to school. This became our new routine, Edward would ring about 4pm and we would talk until he had to go to school, and I would spend the day as I wished, mostly thinking about Edward. On the days he would hunt, he would ring about 8pm instead.


	13. Chapter 13

**MY NEW STORY !! – Live or Let Die – read it and review thanks a lot!**

**Guys! FYI my dad is back home and all better!! Thanks for your support**

CHAPTER 12

Time had passed quickly and Mike would be arriving at the castle today. In twenty minutes he would be at the door, so today I would be the one to go.

"Edward?" I interrupted him.

"You have to go?"

"Yes, he'll be here in twenty minutes and I need to dress"

"So you're telling me that this whole time I was talking to you, you had no clothes on?" he smiled.

"Edward you know what I mean" he chuckled, "I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he hung up and I quickly showered. I slipped on a grey knee length, floaty skirt and a white shirt. I slipped on my black cloak and ring, along with a pair of black heels. I left my hair down. I walked to the foyer with Max and Ben. Dad, Caius, Marcus and the guard where waiting,

"Nice of you to join us Bella" Caius smiled smugly, and a small smile slipped onto my lips.

"I wonder what she was doing" Marcus added.

"Oh, I don't know, brothers, lets ask her" Dad chipped in. They all stood towering over me, smiling smugly, "Well?"

"I was on the phone" I answered, looking down.

"To lover boy by any chance?" Marcus quizzed.

"What's with the Spanish inquisition?" I asked, "Can't a girl talk on the phone now?"

"We simply meant-" but Caius was cut off by a knock on the door. We all looked to it. A guard opened it and I braced myself. Dad gave my hand a squeeze. The door opened to reveal a sulking Mikey with the Doltan Clan all behind him! Yes! I huge grin filled my face and Marcus chuckled.

"Greetings Friends!" Dad chimed, and stepped forward. We greeted them all and they were shown to there rooms. I spent the rest of the day reading in the library.

The next day, I dressed in a violet summer dress and I walked towards the Music room and sat down at my piano, I stated playing and singing 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

_INSERT LYRICS HERE_

The door opened and I spun round to see, Katie peeking in, I smiled and she returned.

"I thought I heard you singing Bella" she walked towards me and I shuffled down. She sat next to me.

"Yep, just having a sing along" I laughed and so did Katie.

"You've got a beautiful voice"

"Thanks"

"What can we do around here?"

"Where do I start?"

"Try the beginning that's what Eric always tells me" she giggled

"We could swimming?"

"Sure sounds good."

"I'll meet you back here when you've changed, and bring a towel unless you want the whole castle to see you in your swimsuit"

"Got you" We both left to change. I slipped on a brown bikini covered in sequins and threw a blue robe over, I slipped on my gold flip flops, grabbed a towel and I met Katie at my piano. She wore a green robe with a red halter neck bikini, with red flip flops. She had her towel and a camera in her hand. We walked to the indoor pool.

"You don't mind that I brought my camera do you?" Katie asked

"No, I'm glad you did" I smiled. We walked to the side of the massive white room and placed our towels and robes on the loungers at the edge of the pool. We swam and talked and messed about for an hour or so, while Katie snapped away. We were in the pool talking when Eric walked past.

"ERIC!" Katie and I yelled, he walked back and smiled,

"You yelled?"

"Be a doll and take a photo" Katie chirped. He sighed dramatically and took three shots, "Thanks baby" He leant down and kissed Katie tenderly. We swam some lengths after that.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I have to get Eric's Christmas present and want something special from Italy"

"But it's only August"

"I know but I always shop early"

"Okay then. You know what I think I'll start planning and shopping for Christmas. Edward and his family are coming over" I grinned and she smiled knowingly. A few hours later we got out of the pool and dried off, "Katie can I have copies of the photos?"

"Of course!" she beamed, "Come back to my room and I'll print them off"

"Actually, I'll change and meet you in your room" she nodded and we went our separate ways. I walked into my room and found my closet open and two voices coming from inside. I walked over and found Jenny and Lauren rummaging in my wardrobe.

"What are two doing in here?!" I shouted, they froze and slowly turned around.

"Marcus said we could look in here" Lauren answered.

"He did?" I was fuming.

"Yeah" Jessica agreed

"Well it's my room and do not come here for the remainder of your trip unless I say so" I snarled. They nodded and practically ran from my room. I let out a deep breath and grabbed some white cotton trousers and green smock top. I changed and made my way too Katie's room. I opened her door and she was sat on her balcony, in a yellow sundress. I sat down next to her and her laptop. It was connected to a small printer and in the tray was a stack of photos.

"These are fantastic Katie!" I gushed as I looked through them, "Katie can I have another copy of these five?" she clicked a button on her laptop and the printer started again.

"Done" she handed them to me

"Thanks. You have to keep taking pictures while you're here and I want copies!"

"If you insist" she giggled, "Look at these, I think you'll like them" she grinned.

"Okay" she turned the laptop to face me and on the screen was picture of me and Edward dancing at the gathering, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. We were both smiling. Edward looked stunning as always, "Do you have anymore?" she nodded and showed me about twelve more, "I want them, two copies, please!" she laughed

"I thought you would" she handed me two envelopes, "They're in there" and a third, "Some of you with your dad and uncles" I smiled and she returned it. I crushed her into a hug and she squeezed me tight.

"Thank you so much Katie"

"Your welcome but don't show your Dad and Uncles those, I'm giving them a photo collage of them for Christmas" she winked.

"I won't" We talked until sunset and then I went and called Edward, it didn't have a chance to ring before he answered,

"Hello Edward"

"Hey Bella, how'd it go?"

"Great!"

"What? Really?! What happened?"

"The rest of the Coven came, so I spent my day with Katie"

"That's fantastic!"

"I know, this means I can avoid Mikey altogether and just stay with Katie and Eric most of the time"

"You don't know how releaved I am"

"Ditto"

"So, what you doing tomorrow?"

"Shopping for Christmas presents"

"But it's only August"

"I know but I'm going with Katie, so I thought I might as well"

"I suppose I should start then" we laughed. We continued our routine and talked all night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long GCSE's and Coursework called! ******** on with the story . . .**

CHAPTER 13

I got showered and changed into the same trousers from yesterday and a red tank top. I grabbed my laptop and phone, and went to my "Office" I suppose you could call it. It was basically a room where I would do any paper work my dad requested me to do, or serious projects, and also where Marcus and I develop my sense. I locked the door and sat at my desk. I powered up my laptop and searched through my contacts until I found Andre's Jewelers. I picked up my desks phone and rung him. After half an hour of talking, I had ordered Edward's gift, well one of them. I then looked for Pierre's number, Pierre is the designer of my limited edition glass shoes and after Alice told me the ones she had tried to get before Heidi and I bought them. It rung and a sectary answered,

"Hello Pierre Gustarino's Office. Rochelle speaking."

"Hello Rochelle, I'm looking for Pierre is he available"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Bella Volturi"

"One moment Miss Volturi while I connect your call" She played in some cheesy music and then Pierre's voice answered,

"Bella!"

"Pierre, so good to hear you again"

"And you. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need a one of a kind pair of glass shoes"

"I see, for you?"

"No I already have the limited edition ones; these are a present for a friend"

"Okay, when do you need them for?"

"They're for Christmas, so it's not a rush order I just thought I would give you plenty of time"

"Very kind" he chuckled, "So let me get down some specifications, what size?"

"Five"

"How high do you want the heel? The ones you have are two and a ½ inch."

"She's quite small, so lets give her some height maybe three, three and a ½"

"Okay, now any preference to style?"

"Erm" I have no idea what the different things are! Okay let's see I know about stilettos and she said something about peep toes "How about peep toe stilettos?"

"Lovely. Finally describe her to me so they match her perfectly"

"Well, were do I start?" I laughed, "She's called Alice, very short and petite. Short, black spiky hair. Extremely bubbly and adores fashion and shopping. A true girly girl"

"Wonderful, that's enough for me to go on; I'll work on some designs and email them to you"

"No I trust you, just create what feels right"

"Thank you, you'll have them by November"

"Perfect"

"I'll talk to you soon. Ciao Bella"

"Ciao" I hung up, two down, fifteen to go! I then found Viola Westward's number and dialed. She is a very good friend of ours and a vampire so I can actually get fittings with her. She was originally the Volturi's personal stylist through the centuries but retired to create her own line, occasionally creating ensembles for us. I went through the same thing with her sectary.

"Viola, it's so good to hear you!" I gushed

"You too Bella, darling!"

"I'm calling a favor"

"Anything"

"I need a one of kind dress by November"

"That can be done, you're usual style?"

"No, it's a Christmas present for a friend"

"I see, what's her size?"

"I don't know exactly, I would say maybe a bit smaller than me"

"Right, can you come in next week?"

"To your studio?"

"Yes, I'm getting on a flight Monday, to check the new collection, we can discuss it then. Choose, colour, style, fabrics, etc."

"That's great, is 10:30am on Thursday good for you?"

"Perfect. I shall see you Thursday! Bye"

"Bye" I sighed how can she always be so fun and dramatic? I found the number for my last call to a designer today. I rung and was finally put through to Giorgio Armani.

"Giorgio"

"Bella, it's good to hear from you, it's been what six months?"

"Too long"

"What can I do for you?"

"Would you be able to make a custom made jacket by November?"

"November?"

"Yes"

"It will be a push with the up and coming fall line but I think I can do it by the beginning of December"

"Oh thank you, Giorgio!"

"Your welcome. Who's it for?"

"A friend of mine, it's a Christmas present"

"Fine, now what size?"

"I would say a medium"

"Wonderful, now what do you want it like?"

"Well his wife is very fashionable and usually dresses him, but he's very into the civil war, so maybe like an Officer's jacket?"

"Interesting. So we're thinking Brad Pitt meets Captain Sharpe?"

"Yes" I laughed and he joined in.

"You'll have it by the beginning of December"

"Great Giorgio"

"By the way what's his full name?"

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Why?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Bye for now"

"Bye" I sighed happily. Now what to get everyone else, this is going to be difficult. I spent the rest of the morning sorting out presents but I needed a break, so I locked my laptop and office, and went to the Library. I got out a copy of Romeo and Juliet and sat in a comfy chair and began to read. I winded up staying there the whole afternoon there. It was only when my phone rang that I realized how long I had been there, and it was later as Edward was going to hunt after school. I answered.

"Hello Love" Edward greeted me.

"Hello"

"How's your day been?"

"Great, I pulled a lot of favors and ordered some Christmas presents"

"Really? What did you order?"

"I got- wait, where are you?"

"In a meadow, why?"

"Will your family be able to hear?"

"No"

"Okay I'll tell you. I ordered Alice a pair of one of a kind glass shoes from Pierre Gustarino"

"She love them"

"Good, and I ordered Rose a specially made dress from Viola Westward, I'm meeting her next week to sort out the design"

"What else?"

"I ordered Jazz a Jacket from Giorgio Armani, one of a kind, but it's based on the Civil War. That was when he was around, right?" I suddenly panicked, what if I got the wrong era?

"Yes, love" he chuckled

"Good" I sighed, "I also ordered a very handsome bronze haired Vampire a present"

"Really?" I heard him smile, "What did you get him?"

"That would be telling"

"Not even a hint"

"Nope you'll have to wait till Christmas morning"

"Fine" he sighed, we talked about school and random things until he needed to get going, "Bye baby"

"Bye. Love you"

"Love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT**

**MY NEPHEW WAS BORN TODAY AT 1:50PM**

**They named him . . .**

**KAI JOHN**

**They didn't want their son called Edward I know, I know I tried but hey, their loss!**

**P.S. a lot of you said what about the other's chirstmas presents? And my answer to that. All will be explained! **

**Anyway continue . . .**

CHAPTER 14

The night passed and I showered and I dressed in; a grey zig zag skirt, a cream tee and my gold flip flops. I left tied my hair up and put on my sunglasses. There was a knock at my door, I called them to enter. It was Katie; she was in a denim skirt and red tank top with red cork peep toe wedges and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"Ready?" she asked me as she clutched her phone and purse in one hand and camera in the other.

"Yep, but you'll need this" I took out my black summer cloak and handed her my spare.

"Ah I understand" she took it.

"Put your things in the pockets" I instructed her. My summer cloak was exactly the same as my formal cloak except it was designed to look like a fitted coat at the top with massive drooping sleeves. The bottom flowed out like my other cloak. I put my phone and purse into the pocket but kept my keys out. We walked arms linked to my car. We sung along to my ipod on the way. I pulled up and parked the car.

"We need to put on our sunglasses and cloaks, hoods up" I told her and she nodded. Once we had our cloaks on we walked to Andre's Jewelers. We stepped into the store and I walked to the counter while Katie looked around. Andre came from out back, and smiled nervously.

"Andre" I addressed him, and he relaxed immediately. I pulled down my hood and Katie did the same.

"Bella, I take it you're here to collect your order"

"Yes, is it ready?"

"Of course" he reached under the counter and produced a black box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful watch. He took it out and held it delicately in his old hands, "24 Carat, White Gold. Diamond encrusted rim." He pointed out everything and a huge smile lit up my face, "We also added four diamonds, at the three, six, nine and twelve, as of your specifications. You'll find the inscription on the back" he handed me the heavy watch and I turned it over and read the inscription,

_Edward_

_All my love for eternity._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Bella_

_xxx_

"It's perfect Andre, thank you" I handed it back to him.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" I nodded, "The usual black and gold?"

"As always" he went to the back and wrapped it. I didn't even notice Katie at my side.

"That's beautiful Bella, Edward's going to love it!" she praised.

"I'm glad" Andre returned and handed me a bag with the watch in. He rang it up.

"That's €9,995" I placed my card into the machine and Katie whispered just loud enough for us,

"€9,995! For a watch!"

"Yes"

"I know we can afford it easily but still it's a lot of money"

"He's worth it" I took my card and put it away, "Thank you again, Andre"

"Your welcome, give my regards to your family"

"I will. Did you see anything for Eric?" I asked Katie.

"Actually, yes. Could I see those cufflinks?" Katie requested.

"Of course" Andre wandered over, got the cufflinks and displayed them for Katie, "These are 14 carat silver, real Emerald's and the diamonds surrounding the main Emeralds are real"

"Those are stunning Katie, Eric would love them" I told her.

"How much?" Katie asked

"They are €1,499"

"Not bad for them, I'll take them" Katie paid and Andre wrapped them.

"And you said €9,995 was too much for a watch, yet you spend €1,495 on cufflinks?"

"That's different we're married, so technically _Eric's_ wasted €1,495 on cufflinks" we both laughed. Andre came back and handed Katie her bag. We left and went to an antique shop.

"I need a present for Esme" I told Katie as we entered.

"I see, what do you want to get her?"

"I have no clue, something special though" We wandered around aimlessly and then I saw it, the perfect gift for Esme. It was an old fashioned screen that woman used to change behind; it was made of wood and painted white. The fabric had been replaced with brightly colours silk, covered in a flowery pattern. I found the assistant and purchased it. We arranged it to be delivered two days before they would all arrive. Katie found an antique lamp that Jenny would love and bought that, and arranged for it to be sent to their home in England.

"Katie, what could I get Eric?" I asked as we looked around a candle shop.

"Oh Bella you don't have to get him a present"

"Yes I do. You and Eric are good friends and I'm going to get you both a gift. So you can either help me or not"

"Fine. How about a nice vanilla scented candle?" she joked while pretending to sniff it, "Hmm, Vanilla"

"Actually" I contemplated for the rest of her coven.

"No Bella, I was joking" she said scared.

"Not for Eric, for Jenny, Lauren, Mikey and Tyler" I grabbed four and went to pay. As she handed me my bag, Katie slammed four candles down and looked at me.

"I'll have the lamp" I laughed at her serious tone. We then went to a boutique, and I found a beautiful green bubble dress that would suit Heidi and purchased that, along with a black silk shirt, for Edward.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and I managed to get Carlisle's, Max's and Ben's gifts. I got Max a Diamond stud earring for his pierced ear, and Ben a replacement ipod, as I dropped his in the fountain, in the garden the other week. I bought Carlisle a tracking device for Emmett, Katie couldn't stop laughing as I bought it.

"Why?! … are … you … getting … that?" she gasped between laughs.

"For Carlisle for Christmas, trust me he'll love it"

"I'm going to have too" she said once she'd calmed down.

When we got home I locked away my purchases in my secret room. Edward rung and we talked for a few hours, but we were interrupted by a knock on my door. I sighed.

"I'll get that"

"Okay" he sighed. I kept the phone to my ear as I answered the door. It was Mikey.

"What do you want Mikey I'm on the phone?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night" I heard Edward growl and Mikey glanced towards the phone. I held the phone to my neck.

"Mikey" I sighed, "I don't know how many more times I have to tell you but I don't like you that way, heck right now I down like you at all. I have a boyfriend, Mikey. One who loves me and would rip you too shreds, and I happen to love him too, and am very happy. And before you ask, that will never change. I don't even know how you could send my Dad that letter let alone follow it through, but please leave me alone." with that I slammed the door in his face and collapsed onto my bed

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Make him go away!"

"I wish I could"


	16. Chapter 16

**Appologies!! I beg forgiveness from you all. My computer broke and I only just got it fixed, thank god for back ups or this story would have been discontinued until I re-wrote it! I'll try to get back in to a routine of updating regularly! Continue …**

CHAPTER 15

The next day, I got showered and pulled on a skirt and vest. I went online and ordered the new handheld games console for Emmett and a professional Photographer's Camera for Katie.

I only had Dad, my Uncles, Demetri, Felix and Eric to buy for, not bad considering that its 1st September tomorrow. The Doltan's were leaving tomorrow morning, so Eric, Katie and I were going to spend the day together by the stream, with Katie's camera of course. We laughed and chatted away all day. I found out that Eric is really in to Art, especially movie posters, so I decided to have a look at some movie posters on line. Katie took lots of pictures, all day long. At sunset we headed back, as they wanted to hunt before getting on the plane. I rang Edward while they were out hunting. I had just hung up when Katie knocked and came in.

"Before I forget" she handed me two envelopes, "Photos from this week"

"Thanks Katie. It's been so much fun having you here"

"No thank you Bella, I had a great time, I think everyone did, except Mikey" she laughed, "What did you say to him?"

"That Edward would rip him to shreds, if he didn't leave me alone" she burst out laughing, "Well more or less" I laughed. I walked Eric and Katie to the foyer. They loaded their bags into the car and we said our goodbyes. Once they had got off safely I went to my office and searched for movie posters. I found an auction site with signed posters and looked until something caught my eye. I found a poster for the new Batman film, The Dark Knight, signed by (INSERT NAME OF ACTOR WHO PLAYS BATMAN HERE), Heith Ledger and Michael Cane, and bided for that, thankfully due to my tactics I won. I went to my Dad's office and found them all staring at my Dad's computer screen. Caius over one shoulder and Marcus over the other.

"I think those would be better, inject some fear" Caius jibed

"I agree with the fear factor but it is the holidays." Dad argued.

"Can't we just get the ones with the snowman, with fangs on? I think it's rather comical" Marcus asked.

"Brother!" Dad and Caius yelled in unison

"What are you doing?" I asked. They all looked up and grinned.

"Bella, darling we're buying our Christmas Cards, with all your early shopping we thought we'd do the same. Would you do your dear old Dad and Uncles a favor?" Dad smiled.

"What?"

"Pick out of these three cards" I sighed and nodded. I walked around the desk and they showed me the designs while I sat in my Dad's chair. Marcus' card was a glitter snowman with fangs saying a simple Merry Christmas, with a pale blue background. Caius' was a cream background with a silhouette of a castle and a Christmas tree dripping with blood, lovely. Not. Dad's was a red background with a present on it, saying Seasons Greetings. They were all rubbish.

"None of them"

"What?!" They all yelled. I scrolled down and found a shiny black card, with Merry Christmas scripted in Gold at the top, and underneath was a red glitter snowflake.

"What about this? It's got the scary feel Caius wanted, but not too scary for Dad. You still have the Merry Christmas message Dad and Marcus wanted and the red glitter snowflake is something from Marcus' choice" They agreed with the card and bought 300. All with the message,

Merry Christmas From

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Bella,

And All of Volterra

I was just walking out when I turned around and faced them all,

"By the way Andre sends his regards"

"Andre? When did you see him?" Dad quizzed

"When I went Christmas shopping with Katie"

"Ah, what did you buy?" Caius asked looking hopeful.

"I would love to say but you'll have to find out on Christmas morning just like everyone else." I teased,

"What's wrong Marcus?" he was too quiet.

"Just stressed out with some paperwork, nothing too worry about" he smiled.

"Why don't you try yoga? I hear it helps stress" Caius suggested.

"I am not doing yoga, Caius!" Marcus snarled. Perfect! I'll get Marcus yoga lessons, that'll teach him to leave me with Mikey Doltan. I couldn't stop the huge grin spreading on my face.

"What are you grinning at Bella?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just something Katie told me"

"What exactly?"

"Girl stuff" He can't stand anything girly, or hormonal.

"My cue to leave" and Marcus quickly walked, more like ran from the Office. Dad, Caius and I all laughed at Marcus' escape.

"What were you really thinking about dearest niece?" Caius wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Marcus' Christmas Present" I grinned evilly.

"Care to share?" Dad asked.

"As long as you two don't spoil the surprise, I want to see the look on his face when he opens it"

"Look at that grin, it must be good" Dad observed.

"We taught her well brother" Caius agreed.

"I am about to go purchase six Yoga Lessons for my dear Uncle Marcus" They both burst out laughing.

"That's excellent!" Dad praised.

"Why, thank you"

"His face will be a picture makes sure you have a camera" Caius agreed

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have letters to post, stores to ring, Yoga classes to buy" I walked to my office, leaving a still laughing Caius and Dad behind. I approached my desk and got out the copies of the photos from the pool, and one of the envelopes Katie gave me this morning. I placed them together in an envelope, with a note saying;

_**Edward,**_

_**Just some snaps Katie took, I hope you enjoy looking at them as much as we did having them taken! ;)**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Bella xxx**_

_**P.S Feel free to send some in return! **_

I sealed the envelope and gave it to Ben to post. If I post it now, first class he should get it tomorrow or the day after, perfect. I then went on line and found just the right yoga classes, with a woman called Joy Sanaporto. I booked a package, which includes; six lessons, a free water bottle and t-shirt saying, "I Love Yoga!" I printed off the conformation and sealed it in a cream envelope. I wrote a Christmas Message on the front and put it in a locked draw along with any other paper work, to do with Christmas Presents. I spent the rest of the day browsing for presents, I just wanted to have them all bought and delivered before the Cullen's arrived. I found a pair of sunglasses like the ones from the Matrix and bought them for Demetri. I also got a Bungee Jumping Experience for Felix.

I had just purchased an antique pocket watch for Caius when I saw, a stunning ring. It was gold and held a Ruby. I looked at it closer and read its description. Dad would love it! I bought the ring and paid extra to have the message, "Daddy. Yours Forever, just like me! Love Bella" written inside.

Finally, my shopping is done! I closed down my laptop and locked my office, and went to my room, with a huge smile on my face. As I walked in my phone rang. Obviously it was Edward and we talked as usual. It was getting on and he had to go.

"I need to go now, love"

"Okay, but before you go I forgot to tell you, check your post today and tomorrow, I sent you something"

"Really? Okay I'll check and ring you tonight. Love you Bella"

"Love you too Edward" I got showered and dressed.


	17. Chapter 17

**You were all so patient, so as a reward I'm posting another chapter!! It's not that long but it's a treat. It's dedicated to all my loyal readers! **

*** BTW thanks to everyone who told me that it was Christian Bale played Batman, it was late and I was tired so I didn't check ******

CHAPTER 16

Today I was meeting Viviane to design Rose's dress. I wore my dark jeans, with a purple tee, along with some low heeled, purple stilettos. I straightened my hair put a purple head band in. I grabbed my cloak and transferred the contents of my handbag into a bag Dad and My Uncles got me a few Christmas' ago, a one of a kind, Viviane Westward. I always use it anytime I see her. I got into my car and drove to Viviane's Studio. I parked up and slipped my cloak and sunglasses on. I grabbed my bag and walked into the building. I approached a young blonde haired girl, sitting at the desk. I heard her heartbeat increase, with fright.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Viviane"

"Miss Volturi?" the asked

"Yes"

"Follow me, please" she rose and I followed her to the main studio. Thankfully there are no windows as sunlight ruins Viviane's creative flow. Of course that's perfect for us. I smirked at the thought. I let my hood down. I walked in to find Viviane sat sketching on one of the sofas; she wore a mint green silk top and a flowing black skirt with beaded swirls alogn the bottom in the same green. The top had huge flairing medival style sleeves and a matching v neck. Her arms were adorned in many bangles, jingling as she sketched. Her straight red hair tied in a high side ponytail, she wore a gold button earrings and a matching necklace. Her leather knee high stilettos clutching to her toned legs. She looked around and saw me, her golden eyes connecting with mine as she smiled widely. She set her note pad and pencil down, and walked over.

"Bella" she hugged me and kissed my cheeks, as I returned the gesture

"Viviane" I gushed

"Excuse me can I get you a drink Miss Volturi?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"No thank you but please just call me Bella" she nodded and excused herself.

"Bella take a seat" I sat down on the sofa after hanging up my cloak and putting my sunglasses away. Viviane took a seat next to me with her pencil and sketch pad, "Right so have you had any thoughts on the dress?"

"Well, I was think the colour should be purple or red, but apart form that I'm not sure. Anything as long as it's glamorous and elegant."

"That's just my style!" she laughed, "What's her name? That might inspire"

"Rosalie, but we call her Rose for short, although her husband calls her Rosie" she started sketching.

"I see. Considering her name, we'll go with red" she pondered, "What do you think so far?" she showed me her sketch. It was a long, clinging dress, with a heart shaped bust line. Going up the sides of the neck was a raised up piece of fabric, almost like a mermaid style, and it acted as a halter neck, "Of course, it will be backless"

"I love it, but more importantly Rose will love it!"

"Good, what about adding some diamante crusting at the bust, slowly fading out to the hips?"

"Yes!" she laughed at my enthusiasm

"Now this sounds a very personal yet rude question, but can she or does she pull of sultry, well sultry is the wrong word, I meant more seductive styles"

"Defiantly" I giggled.

"Good, then how about a low thigh length slit up the right side?"

"Yep" We went on designing until 1pm and then she showed me some materials. I chose a red silk like satin for the main fabric. It was getting late and I didn't want to miss Edward's call so I said my thanks and goodbyes.

"You'll have it by November, 24th, Bella!" she called out as I went to my car. I sped home and parked my car. I got to my room just as my phone rang, I answered.

"Bella" Edward said sternly, maybe he got my letter.

"Yes?" he sighed

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"No"

"Well why did you send me these, photos then?"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I mean, that you are torturing me by sending me photos of you having fun with friends and I wasn't there! And then to top it off you send me ones of you half naked in a swimsuit!"

"Didn't you like them?"

"Like them?! Like them she asks. Bella I loved them that's the problem. Jazz and Em have teased me all day and they had to restrain me from getting on a plane!"

"Really? Put them on!"

"But Bella-"

"Put them on!" he sighed but complied.

"Y'ello?" Emmett spoke.

"Emmett!"

"That's my name"

"Is Jazz there too?"

"I'm here" Jazz answered melodicaly.

"You two! How could you?! You ruined my plan!!"

"What plan?" Jazz asked.

"My plan to get Edward to come here, because my Dad won't let me come to him!! And you two idiots ruin it by restraining him!!!" I screamed.

"We just thought that-" Em started but I cut him off.

"SAVE IT! You know what, the guard would love a trip to Forks and I'm sure Rose and Alice would love to get funeral clothes. I'm also sure that they can find new husbands by next Christmas!"

"Bella! No! Look, we're sorry! We didn't know about your plan, if we did we wouldn't have stopped him. We're truly sorry Bella" Jazz apologized.

"We are Bells, truly sorry!" I sighed.

"Fine! Put Edward back on"

"Thank you!!" they yelled in unison.

"Hello?" Edward's voice calmed me instantly.

"Hello"

"Nice plan" he chuckled

"It was until your brothers ruined it" I huffed

"Bella, love, don't be sad. In three months and three weeks, I'll be holding you in my arms"

"I can't wait"

"Me too. I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


	18. Chapter 18

**Back again!! Continue …**

CHAPTER 17

The next months flew by and it was the 1st of December today, and the Castle was being decorated for Christmas and three weeks today the Cullen's but most importantly Edward would be here. Dad, Caius, Marcus and I were going to spend the day decorating the tree in the living room.

Marcus lifted our real tree and placed it into the corner, its usual place. Caius and Dad brought all the boxes of decorations in. We put the lights on first. When we had to get to the top I stood on Marcus' shoulders. The lights were little, dainty gold fairy lights. We all put beads and tinsel on next; all different colours. We then put the baubles on. All different designs, shapes, sizes. All four of us each had a glass bauble with our names on and we always added them second to last. To finish off the tree dad lifted me up and I placed the glass star on top.

"We forgot the stockings!" Cauis panicked.

"Oh no! What ever will we do brother?!" Marcus teased and we all laughed.

"I just didn't want our traditions to be lost" Caius defended himself. Dad grabbed the four stockings and handed us ours. All of them had a gold sequined Initial on. Dad's was red, Caius' was Black, Marcus' was green and mine was blue. We hung them on the fireplace. Marcus and Dad grabbed the left over tinsel and hung it over the windows and on pictures, while Caius and I took left over baubles and hung them on door handles. We all collapsed onto the sofa and sighed contently as we stared at our finished product.

"We've out done ourselves!" Marcus announced.

"I absolutely agree brother" Dad agreed

"And I" Caius and I yelled at the same time, which resulted in all of us bursting out laughing. Just then Demetri came in.

"Sorry to interrupt" he announced, "But Ms. Bella has a delivery"

"I do!" I jumped up and went to the door, closely followed by Dad, My Uncles and Demetri, they were all egger to see what I had been sent. I went to the door and a tall man with blonde hair handed me a clipboard and told me to sign. I did and handed it back to him. He then gave me a large white box and left. I closed the door and went back to the living room, everyone on my tail. I sat down and they did and sat smiling at me. I sighed knowing what they wanted and took the lid off the box. I moved away the tissue paper and pulled out a brown Jacket. I looked at the label, "Giorgio Armani. One of a Kind". Jazz's Jacket!

"That's lovely Bells, who's it for?" Marcus asked

"It's Jasper's Christmas Present" I answered. I studied it closer. The front had gold stud buttons up the front. The neck was ripped along with any edge. It had a faded gold straps on the shoulders and sewn on badges on the arms. On the right top pocket there was a medal and colours. Above that were the words, J. W. Cullen. Giorgio out did himself. I carefully folded it back up and placed it in the box. I closed it back up and stood.

"I'm going to sort out all my purchases, so what ever you do, don't come in without knocking. Understood?" They all nodded, "Good. Demetri kindly tell everyone else"

"Will do, Ms. Bella"

"Oh and to save yourself some time Marcus. I'm locking all of the presents in my Secret Room"

I smiled angelically and turned to go.

"Thanks Aro!" Marcus huffed,

"Why's it my fault?!"

"You were the one who made it so only she could go in her room! All the "_She needs a place to call her own. Male free zone and that, bla bla bla!!"_" Marcus imitated Dad perfectly.

"Now brothers, this is Bella's wish, so let us be surprised on Christmas Morning" Caius calmed them and winked at me. I went to my secret room and wrapped up Jazz's gift. Now only Esme's has to arrive. The weeks passed quickly after that, and it was soon 15th December, and Esme's gift was to arrive today. I was in the music room, when Demetri found me.

"You have another delivery, Bella" Demetri stated, I followed him to the foyer and two men brought in a gift wrapped box. I thanked them and left. I carried it to my secret room and placed it with the others. I went back to the music room and sung various Christmas songs. I started singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Vanessa Williams.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away._

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. 

I had just finished striking the last chord when Demetri disturbed me again.

"A letter arrived for you" he handed me it and I thanked it. I opened it and read the note attached,

_My Bella,_

_I suppose it's only fair that you get some pictures too. Enjoy!_

_I shall see you soon my love. I love you._

_Edward xxx_

I flipped through the photos, there were lots. Some of Edward and Emmett wrestling; some of them altogether, couples, girls, boys and finally a group photo. There was one more but with a note attached;

Bella,

Something to make you laugh, think of it as an apology!

Em and Jazz (but mainly Em! :D)

I looked at the photo, a picture of Edward turning around smiling, but stuck on his back was piece of Paper saying, "I'm a Prude and Proud!" I burst out laughing. Once I had calmed down I grabbed my newly acquired photos and went to my room. I stuck up all my photos above my vanity, along with ones of; my Uncles, Dad and Me, and Guard. There was also some of Felix, Heidi Demetri and I, and the ones of Katie, Eric and I. I stuck the one Em and Jazz gave me directly in the middle. I grabbed my phone, form my bed stand. It was next to the framed photo of my and Edward dancing. I smiled at the photo as I dialed Jazz's cell, hopefully they would be "eating" lunch now, it was their last day at school. It rung and finally Jazz answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, it's Bella"

"Is that Bella? Let me talk to her, Jazz" I heard Edward demand as I laughed.

"Hey Bells, What's up?"

"Well I got a very interesting package today"

"Oh you got Edward's letter" I heard him smile and then Emmett shouted,

"Ask her if she liked it?"

"What are you two on about I'm the one who sent it- What did you do?!" Edward yelled

"Well did you like it Bella?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, it's now on my bedroom wall with all the other photos" Jazz laughed. 

"Em!" Jazz laughed, "It's … on ... her … wall!!" I heard Emmett's booming laugh, as everyone asked them what they were on about.

"You can see it when we go to Bella's. It's better visually" Em laughed.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah"

"Put Edward on"

"Eddie-kins, you're wanted?"

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"What photo did they put in?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise for the rest of your family, so I'll tell you when they're not there"

"Fine" he sighed, "How's your day been?"

"Edward tell her about Ms, Copes!" Alice chimed in the background.

"Who's Ms. Copes, should I be jealous?" I giggled.

"No" he moaned, "She's the school sectary"

"Who hits on him daily!" Em boomed and everyone but Edward laughed, including me.

"Aw Edward! I'm sorry, it's just so funny"

"It isn't!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you"

"Good, well I suppose I should let you-" but I was cut off by a smutty voice.

"I'll see you in class Edward!"

"Who the hell is that?" I yelled, jealousy pulsing through me.

"It's just some stupid girl Bella. The one who I told you about"

"Oh" I whispered deflated by my sudden out burst

"Sorry what were you saying before?"

"I was just saying that I better let you get off to class"

"I really should, only one week more now though Bella"

"Yes, and the suspension is driving me crazy!"

"Me too. Bye Bella. I love you"

"Bye, love you too" I hung up and collapsed on my sun lounger. I took my book from the table next to me and began to read.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG!! Twilight film on Friday! *freaks out, people stare, I calm down and push hair back taking deep breaths***

**Moving on …**

CHAPTER 18

I talked to Edward later, into the morning. I showered and pulled on sweats and a tee, with a pair of converses. I tied up my hair and went and found Heidi, she was playing cards with Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane. I walked in and Heidi looked up.

"Wanna play?" Heidi asked

"Why not?" I replied. I sat down next to Heidi and Felix opposite the delightful Jane. She glared at me, "What's up Jane?" I questioned her, "It's just the phrase, if looks could kill, comes to mind"

She snarled at me.

"That's not very nice" Felix smiled as he spoke.

"She isn't a very nice person though Felix" Demetri added.

"Are we going to play or what?" Alec snapped.

"Temper, Temper. Now Bella we're playing poker, you know how to play right?" Heidi chipped in.

"Of course. I am my father's daughter" I chirped. We played for a few hours and either, Demetri, Jane or me won. It was me, Jane and Felix left in and then Jane spoke.

"How about we raise the odds?" she smirked.

"Too what?" I inquired.

"As well as playing for the €923, we play for lets see" she tapped her chin; "Cars" Jane has always wanted my car, ever since Dad bought it for me. Jane has a red Volkswagen Jetta. I had an extremely good hand and if I lost Dad would make her give me it back, so I didn't have anything to lose, but she didn't know that.

"Deal" I shook her hand.

"I'm out!" Felix slammed his cards down, "I like my car too much!" It was just Jane and I playing now.

We continued to play and then it came to showing our cards. Jane smirked and laid out, her cards.

"Two pair"

"That's a good hand Jane" she grinned, "But unfortunately for you, not good enough. A Royal Flush" I laid out my cards and smirked. I rose while they all congratulated me, "Have it cleaned and to me by New Year" with that I left a fuming Jane behind and went to the music room and played for a few hours. I wouldn't have a call from Edward tonight because of his flight, so I needed to keep myself busy. Around 3am, I went to shower. I then dressed in my dark jeans and black flats, with a blue jumper dress over the top. I tied my hair up and put on my make up. I sat fidgeting for a few moments and then I walked to the library. I grabbed a copy of Withering Heights and got comfy in a chair. I read for hours, my ears only pricked up as I heard Esme say,

"Calm down, Edward" I leapt up and ran downstairs. I was so caught up in my book that I didn't hear the cars come up the drive. The doors to the cars opened as I ran out of the door. Edward stepped out and I ran straight into his arms and squeezed him tight. He squeezed me back. I breathed in his sweet scent and sighed happily.

"Oh Bella" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "I've missed you so much"

"I know what you mean" he lifted up my chin and kissed me tenderly on the lips. When he pulled away, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, "I'm not done yet" I whispered before crashing my lips to his. We kissed passionately leading into a serious makeout session, well until someone cleared their throat. I smiled embarrassed. I had forgotten that it wasn't just me and Edward. They all started going into the house, leaving just me, Edward and his suitcase, thanks to Jazz. Edward held me tight in his arms again.

"I told you I would hold you in my arms" he whispered

"Don't ever let go" I begged

"I promise" We stood there for a few moments, "I know what I just promised but we have to go inside" I nodded. He kissed my forehead.

"You missed" I smiled, and he chuckled, and kissed me sweetly on the lips, "We'll have to practice that until you get it right"

"Your right, although it could take a while" he entwined our fingers and took his suitcase in his other hand. We walked inside.

"We have a while" I stated. We walked to Edward's room, where a duffel bag was waiting on the bed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My Christmas Presents, Alice must have brought them in" he answered. He grabbed the duffel bag and put it in the back of his closet. I watched him as he unpacked. When he had done he turned around and smirked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well" he climbed onto the bed next to me and kissed me on the lips, "I remember a certain photo" he kissed me again, "You promised to show me" and kissed me again. I nodded and he pulled me to my room. I took the photo off of the wall while he stared at my bed stand. Damn! I forgot to hide the photo. He picked up the frame and turned to me,

"Where did you get this?"

"Katie took it and gave me a copy"

"Oh" he looked down at the photo and placed it back. I walked over and lifted up his chin,

"Do you want a copy?" a smile lit up his face, as he nodded.

"Now lets see this photo" I took a deep breathe and handed it to him. He looked at it and growled.

"It was just a joke photo Em and Jazz gave me" he pinched the bridge of his nose, "By the way, I'm going to hide it in my secret room, and lock it away never to be see again"

"Good" he snarled.

"Edward don't let it ruin our day" he sighed and looked to me

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" he smiled and stroked my cheek. I pulled him to my balcony and we cuddled up on the lounger, for hours and hours, long after sunset. When the chimed announcing it was midnight, Edward kissed my neck and whispered,

"Merry Christmas Eve"

"And to you" I whispered back. He kissed me deeply. We cuddled and watched the sun rise together. Edward stood up and pulled me with him,

"I'm going to shower and change"

"Okay" I sighed. He gave me a chase kiss and left. I showered and dressed; I wore black tailored trousers, with cream turtle neck and black flats. I left my hair down but with a gold hair band. I met Edward outside my door, just like old times. He had a black turtle neck and jeans on. We walked; hands entwined and found our families in the living room.

"Hey you two!" Alice chirped and everyone turned around to look at us.

"Bella, I was just about to inform them of our tradition" Dad told me. Edward and I sat on the floor next to Em and Rose.

"Go on then Dad, don't keep them in suspense" I smiled.

"On Christmas we like to keep a tradition, we follow it every year and would be delighted if you joined us"

"Sure thing, but what is it?" Em asked

"We hunt Reindeer" My Uncles and I burst out laughing, at Dad's statement, "What?"

"Just remembering many occasions with you three fighting over the biggest reindeer!" I giggled and the three of them grinned proudly.

"Sounds like good fun" Esme agreed.

"Well we'll keep your tradition if you keep ours" Rose bargained.

"Sounds like a fair agreement, but what is your tradition?" Caius queried.

"We all wear pajamas to open our gifts!" Alice announced.

"All?" Marcus asked

"Yes, all" Alice answered,

"So that means you too. Don't worry Ali I'll make sure he does" I assured Alice.

"One slight problem we don't own any Alice" Dad confessed.

"I know! I sorted it out there all on your beds" she grinned. We all talked for the rest of the day, and then Dad announced that he was going to finish some paper work. My uncles decided to join him but we all remained and continued catching up.


	20. Chapter 20

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

And btw OMG!!!! TW ILIGHT ROCKS!!!!! BEST FILM EVER! YOU MUST ALL SEE IT OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE CULLEN DEPRIVED WOMAN THAT I AM.

Is it me does the baseball seen win "One of the best scenes" Award or what?!

They all had their own "quirks" Alice's leg kick/twirl thingy when pitching, Carlisle's traditional batters motions,, Jasper's twirling of the bat and of course Edward and Emmett crashing for the ball. Muse's Super Massive Black Hole tops it off!!! I should probably shut up now so until my next update!

Love you all and Merry Christmas

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

**It's Christmas Eve!!!!! **

CHAPTER 19

I sat on the bench my fingers drifting over playing random notes. Everyone had gone hunting but Rose and I, and last time I checked she was painting her nails. I was missing Edward terribly so I sat in the living room at the piano, yes we have two. Why? I have no idea. I started playing more chords and then decided to sing, I chose a carol since it is Christmas.

God rest you merry, gentlemen,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember Christ our Savior  
Was born on Christmas Day;  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy!

I stopped singing and turned around as I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Rose smiling.

"That was lovely, don't let me stop you" she smiled

"No it's fine. That one can be a bit depressing"

"Could I join you?"

"Of course" she walked over and stood next to the piano resting her joined hands on top, "What shall I play?"

"Let it Snow?" I grinned and started playing. (_Rose _** Bella**)

Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

"Wow Rose, you've got a lovely voice" I complimented

"Thanks. So have you"

"Next?"

"O Little Town of Bethlehem" I struck the correct chords for the introduction and we began.

**O little town of Bethlehem,  
How still we see thee lie;  
**_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by;  
_**Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting light.  
**_The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight._

For Christ is born of Mary,  
And gathered all above,  
**While mortals sleep the angels keep  
Their watch of wond'ring love.  
**_O morning stars, together  
Proclaim the holy birth!_  
**And praises sing to God the King,  
And peace to men on earth!**

"You pick the next, Bella"

"Ave Maria"

"Bella you sing this one by yourself. Your voice will sound lovely"

I nodded "If you're sure"

**Ave Maria,****  
****full of grace,****  
****the Lord is with thee; ****  
****blessed art thou among women,****  
****and blessed is the fruit of thy womb,****  
****Jesus.**

**  
****Sancta Maria,****  
****Mother of God,****  
****pray for us sinners,****  
****now and at the hour of our death.****  
****Amen.**

As the last note rang out applause broke me from my concentration. I whizzed around in my seat to see all the Cullen's stood clapping. I knew if I was human I would be bright red. I ducked my head and buried my face in my hand.

"Wow! You rock!" Em boomed

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Don't be embarrassed dear, it was beautiful" Esme smiled. I returned it as Edward came over. He bent down to wrap his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck as he spoke,

"That was wonderful" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked up. I kissed him softly.

"Thanks you" I whispered

"Ooh!" Alice squealed while bouncing, "We should all sing carols!" we all agreed and moved the seats around the piano.

"Wait" I announced "Edward's the better pianist he would accompany us better"

"If you're sure, love"

"Positive" I stood and leaned against the piano as Rose had done previously. We started off singing altogether. Firstly we sang The Christmas Song. Then we moved onto Silent Night which Alice lead. (**All **_Soloist _)

_Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, All is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so Tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace._

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight!  
Glories stream from heaven afar;  
Heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ia!  
Christ the Saviour is born!  
Christ the Saviour is born!

Silent night, holy night!  
Wondrous star, lend thy light!  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King!  
Christ the Saviour is here,  
Jesus the Saviour is here!

Silent night, Holy night!  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord at thy birth;  
Jesus Lord at thy birth.

"Alice that was amazing!" I gushed, "How come I've never heard you sing before?"

"I don't usually sing in front of people, I guess" she shrugged. After Alice's debut we continued as a group for hours on end.

**Rockin around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling.  
**  
_Esme: You will get a sentimental  
Feeling when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_  
_**Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way.**

When we had all decided on more solo songs, Em begged me to sing with him and I finally gave in. As soon as I heard the opening I couldn't help but smile. ( **Emmett **_Bella_ )

**It was Christmas Eve, babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, wont see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you**

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This years for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true  
  
_They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
Its no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me  
_  
_You were handsome  
_**You were pretty  
Queen of New York City**_  
__**When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night  
**_  
_**The boys of the N.Y.P.D choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day  
**_  
**You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
**_You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your ass  
I pray God its our last  
_  
**I could have been someone  
**_Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
_**I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Cant make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you **

I started laughing as soon as we'd finished and soon all of us joined in.

"Well that was fun" I decided once I had calmed down

"Thanks, Bells. Normally no one will sing duets with me" he pouted.

"Aw Emmie!" I walked over and hugged him, "I'll sing with you any time you like" I placed a big kiss on his cheek and grinned while the other chuckled

"What about me?" Edward pouted. I turned around and smiled at him. His lips curved up slightly letting me know he was teasing me. I kissed his pouting lips.

"You too, love" I smiled.

"Good. Cause I want a go now" he grinned and I obliged smiling like a fool. **( Edward is now bold )**

**I really can't stay **- _Baby it's cold outside_  
**I've got to go away **- _Baby it's cold outside_  
**This evening has been** - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
**So very nice **- _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ic_e  
_My mother will start to worry _- **Beautiful, what's your hurry**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_ - **Listen to the fireplace roar**  
_So really I'd better scurry_ - **Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
_Well Maybe just a half a drink more_ -** Put some music on while I pour**

_The neighbors might think _- **Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say, what's in this drink _- **No cabs to be had out there**  
_I wish I knew how _- **Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_To break this spell_ - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**  
_I ought to say no, no, no, sir _- **Mind if I move a little closer**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ - **What's the sense in hurting my pride**  
_I really can't stay _-** Baby don't hold out**_**  
Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

**C'mon baby**  
_I simply must go_ - **Baby, it's cold outside**_**  
**__The answer is no_ - **Ooh baby, it's cold outside**  
_This welcome has been_ - **I'm lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_ - **Look out the window at that storm**  
_My sister will be suspicious_ - **Man, your lips look so delicious**  
_My brother will be there at the door_ - **Waves upon a tropical shore**  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _- **Gosh your lips look delicious**  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more _-** Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to go home_ - **Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
_Say, lend me your comb _- **It's up to your knees out there**  
_You've really been grand _- **Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_But don't you see_ - **How can you do this thing to me**  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ -** Making my life long sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_ - **If you caught pneumonia and died**  
_I really can't stay _- **Get over that old out  
**_**Ahh, but it's cold outside  
Baby it's cold outside**_

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. What I thought was a small chaste kiss soon turned into a passion filled kiss. I pulled back after realizing we were not alone. My Dad walked in moments later and I was thankful he wasn't earlier.

"We thought now would be a good time to put the gifts under the tree" Dad suggested.

"I would Aro, but Emmett tends to peak" Carlisle told Dad.

"No problem. Demetri! Felix!" Demetri and Felix came in, "Guard the gifts and make sure know one goes near them unless they're putting gifts down" Dad demanded sternly trying to smother a smile,

"Especially Emmett!" Jazz laughed

"We will" they replied in unison chuckling slightly as we all laughed. Emmett huffed and we all laughed again. I agreed to meet Edward at the tree once we'd place our presents under them. I went and gathered all the gifts I placed them under, well to the side, of the tree. Edward walked in as I placed Esme's gift against the wall.

"Jeez! What's that Bella?"

"Esme's" Esme then walked in with her gifts.

"What's mine?" she inquired as she placed her gifts under the tree.

"That" Edward pointed to the box and her mouth fell a gape.

"Bella, you shouldn't have!" I smiled smugly

"I couldn't help myself"

"Okay" she smiled and walked back to Carlisle. Edward walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Which one's mine?" Edward asked, as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not saying"

"Just a little clue"

"Nope" he sighed, lifted me up onto his shoulder and started walking, "EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry no can do"

"EDWARD PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW!" Dad yelled from his office and Edward put me down immediately. Haha! I stuck my tongue out in victory. He pulled me by the hand to my room

"Cheater" he whispered playfully in my ear. I opened my door and turned to face him.

"Reinforcements, actually" he shoke his head.

"I'm not going to win am I?" I shoke my head, "Well get changed into your pajamas and meet me here" he kissed my lips and I closed my door. I quickly showered and then slipped on the pale tank top and blue silk trousers, with a matching dressing gown. I tied up my hair and slipped on some blue fluffy slippers. I opened my door and found Edward leaning against my wall, in dark blue trousers and a white vest with black slippers. He looked at me and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you in blue" he smiled.

"I love you in these vests" I stroked his strong biceps, "Very accommodating" I laughed and so did he.

**I think we can all agree Edward in those vests would be a very lovely sight!!! :p**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Christmas!!!!! Feel free to buy me an Edward or an Emmett or even a Jasper! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 20

We spent the rest of the night cuddled on Edward's balcony, and the same as last night, when the clock chimed midnight; he kissed my neck and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, love"

"Merry Christmas, Edward" I kissed tenderly him on the lips and we both smiled into the kiss, "Best Christmas present ever"

"I have to agree"

We kept kissing and cuddling until, 5am when Alice burst in to the room. She wore matching pajamas only in green. Great we're all going to match!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Alice" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Come on everyone's waiting for you two!" she dragged us to the living room. Dad and my Uncles sat on one sofa and Esme and Carlisle on the other, the rest of them were on the floor. As predicted everyone matched. Rose, Alice, Esme and I all wore the same but Rose was in red, and Esme in brown. Em and Jazz wore the same as Edward but in Red and Green to match their wives. Dad, Marcus, Caius and Carlisle all wore the same as the lads, but had t-shirts instead of vests. Carlisle was in brown to match Esme, and Dad and my Uncles were in black and grey. I walked over and gave my Dad and Uncles a kiss on the check and said "Merry Christmas". I then sat in between Edward and Emmett on the floor. We started the present giving and I announced that I had to go last and they all complied.

"Bella, this is from your Uncles and me" Dad handed me a box. I ripped open the paper and took the lid off the box. I removed the tissue paper and held up the top of a golden yellow silk dress, it looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had been it before?

"It's beautiful, thank you so much!"

"It's the dress from that film you love, How to what?" Caius tried to remember but Rose did.

"Ali! It's the one form How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, the one she wears at the end!"

"Oh my God Rose! You're right!" I smiled and carefully placed it in the box. Everyone else received their gifts. Carlisle and Esme gave me a new purse, which Esme told me can also act as a clutch bag, it was cream with gold swirls. Em and Jazz, gave me knee high brown leather, wedge heeled boots secretly cursoty of Ali and Rose. Then Rose and Alice gave me their gift. Rose handed me the bag I opened it and move the tissues paper out of the way, to reveal a blue corset set.

"Jeez!!" I yelled and quickly covered it up and closed the bag. They both grinned at me and Alice spoke

"Don't you like our gift, Bella?"

"Hmm. Who's next?"

"What did they get you Bella?" Dad asked.

"Err, they got me a blue night gown" I lied

"You know the boots Em and Jazz got you would go with our gift Bells" Rose confirmed.

"I doubt it" I hissed. We moved on then, thankfully. Edward had just given his gifts. He gave Emmett a pile of DVD's, and Jasper received an old medal collection from the civil war. Edward found it in an Antique shop online. My Dad and Uncles each received a fancy fountain pen with their names engraved, Esme received tickets to a Restoration Convention in London, for two; while Alice received a beautiful charm for a charm bracelet Esme her gave decades ago; it was a stunning little white gold medal to match Jasper's gift. Rose got a fading metallic grey Julian MacDonald handbag and Carlisle was given a brand new stethoscope. He took the gift from Edward's hands.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle" Edward smirked

"Thank you, son" he pulled the paper off and opened the red box. He laughed pulling out a stethoscope.

"Edward very nice" he grinned

"Well Carlisle the other was getting old and your props need to keep updated, don't they?" we all chuckled, as Carlisle noticed the message along the main part, "_Almost as good as super hearing"_

After we calmed down Edward turned to me, I was next. He handed me a huge blue box and smiled. I returned it and opened the box; I pulled out a beautiful black fitted coat. My mouth fell open.

"You know the day Emmett pulled that prank after the gathering?" Edward pulled me form my thoughts and I nodded, "Well he made a comment about not needing I Gucci coat, and I noticed that you didn't actually have one so I got you one"

"Thank you, that's so sweet!" I hugged him and gave him a chase kiss. I put the coat back in the box and Rose hit Emmett around the back of the head,

"How come you never do anything like that?!" Rose questioned. Emmett sighed,

"Rosie, we've been through this, I'm not a Fruity Tuity like Edward, I'm a bad boy!" he said proudly.

"Anyway, time for me to give my gifts!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the Tracking device and handed it to Carlisle, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He opened it and laughed.

"For Emmett" I explained and winked.

"Thank you Bella"

"Your Welcome Carlisle" I then took Esme's gift and handed it to her, wishing her a Merry Christmas, as I did with Carlisle. She opened it and gasped as she pulled the screen out.

"Bella! That's wonderful!" Esme gushed, "Thank you!" I smiled. I gave Em his gift.

"Awesome, thanks Bells!" he thanked me. I gave Rose her present. She opened it up and her mouth fell a gape. She pulled out the creation.

"It's a Viviane Westward Original, one of a kind" a smile filled her face, "I helped her design it, do you like it?"

"No" my face fell my hurt prominent, "I love it!" I smiled and she thanked me. I then got Jazz's gift and handed it to him.

He pulled out the jacket and grinned. He looked at all the detail.

"Thank you, Bells. It's lovely. You got the right amount of colours as well" Jazz thanked me.

"Your welcome" I turned to Alice, "Don't worry Ali, its designer. Armani actually. One of a kind"

"Good" Alice sighed with relief, "It is stunning Bella"

"Thanks" I got the shoes box and carefully thrust it at Alice. She grinned recognizing the shape of the box. She opened the box and gasped. She sat shocked in silence.

"Well I applaud you Bella you've done the impossible, you shut up Alice" Em boomed.

"Alice, sweetie, say something?" Jazz begged Alice. She stroked the glass and whispered,

"My Shoes" and we all laughed at her.

"But Bella, how? They were limited edition"

"And those are specially made and designed by Pierre himself"

"REALLY?!" she squealed and I nodded, "OMG! Thanks Bella" I laughed and reached for Caius' gift. I handed him the pocket watch.

"Bella that's lovely thank you!"

"Your Welcome" I grabbed Dad's ring and handed it to him. He opened the box and tried it on.

"Perfect fit! Thank you sweetheart"

"Your welcome Dad, but look inside" he took off the ring and read the message, and chuckled.

"Very true" I took the envelope and handed it to Marcus; Caius, Dad and I grinned while he opened it and read it. He growled and this was my cue. I pulled out my puppy dog eyes and jittered my bottom lip into a pout,

"Don't you like it Uncle Marcus?" I asked in an innocent voice. He was about to tell me exactly what he thought of it but Dad shot him a Say-You-Love-It-Or-Else! Look, he was in on it too. Marcus sighed,

"I love it thank you Bella" a huge grin lit up my face

"I knew you would!" I grabbed the shirt and photos and gave them to Edward. He opened them and smiled,

"Thank you, they're lovely" he kissed my lips.

"You have one more" I gave him the box and he opened it. He took out the watch, surprise etched across his face. He studied it and then read the inscription on the back.

"Bella, its wonderful" he kissed me again, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. We spent a couple of hours ogling our gifts. Then we took them back to our rooms and changed to hunt. As I walked to the foyer I heard Emmett singing,

"Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer, have some very tasty blood and if you ever drunk it, I'm sure that you would agree"

"Em, sweetie. That doesn't fit" Rose pointed out as she entwined their fingers

"I know!" he sighed, and them started to sing again but form the beginning of the song,

"I ATE DASHER, AND DANCER, AND PRANCER, AND VIXEN, COMET, AND CUPID, AND DONNER, AND BLITZEN, AND THE FATEST OF THEM ALL, BUT ALSO THE MOST TASTIEST REINDEER OF ALL …" and he launched back into the song.


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 21

We arrived home after hunting, and we all went to shower and change. I had just changed into jeans, a long sleeved cream top and my new boots when Edward knocked on my door. I called him in while I finished putting on my make up in my bathroom. I walked out and Edward had his back to me. He wore jeans and his new back shirt, and his black winter coat and gloves were on my bed next to him.

"Lovely shirt, whoever bought you it must be brilliant" I chimed.

"Oh she is" he agreed, "The only thing is she never showed me this" he turned around holding Rose's and Alice's gift. I grabbed it from him and shut it in a draw. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing looking through my things, anyway?" I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was curious as to what they got you, I knew it wasn't a night gown, but they both blocked their mind from me"

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Are you saying you would have told me?"

"No" he chuckled.

"See, I had to find out someway"

"I suppose"

"Oh, I forgot to thank you"

"For what?"

"The best Christmas in my existence"

"Your welcome" I reached up on my tip topes and planted a kiss on his lips, "But really, I should be thanking you for the same thing" then he bent down and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and so did he.

"Edward! For God's sake stop kissing her!" Jazz yelled, we pulled apart and Edward smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see, I'm getting us more alone time" he grinned

"Then by all means continue" he kissed me again but deeper, I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair.

"EDWARD!!" Jazz yelled and then stormed off.

"A little bit happy Jazz?" I heard Emmett ask in the distance, followed by Em's booming laughter. Then I understood. Jazz reacts to people's feelings and I giggled, and Edward joined in.

"You did that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jazz's feelings tend to be a bit more intense if they're from someone else" he smiled. We both heard the shower go in Jazz's and Alice's room. We both burst out laughing.

"Cold shower?" I inquired and Edward nodded, "Does this always happen?"

"Yep but usually it's Emmett and Rose's fault, it was nice to do that to him for a change" I just laughed, "At least now he knows what its like"

"What do you mean?"

"When Jazz is with Alice he forgets to control his feelings which results in all of us feeling like that, if you understand" I burst out laughing and then Edward joined in. We spent the time until Jazz was done showering, kissing.

"Look you two better come out or Jazz will need another shower" Em boomed with laughter

Edward took my new coat and held it out for me, I slipped it on. Edward pulled his on along and shoved his gloves into his pockets. We walked to the door hands entwined. Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz were all dressed similar, waiting for us. I looked at Jazz and couldn't help but laugh thinking of what Edward did to him, Edward knew what I was laughing at and chuckled along.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" Edward asked grinning, Jazz just scowled at him. We all piled downstairs and walked down the drive towards the town. We walked hand in hand, into the centre of town. The sky was grey so we didn't have to worry about being exposed. There was a little café open with couples sat together drinking coco. Alice started bouncing up and down.

"Can we go pretend to be human and drink coco? Please?" Alice begged.

"Alice I haven't got any money" I told her as we headed toward the café.

"But I have" Edward stated and raised our joint hands to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. We walked in and sat in a booth opposite the fire, Alice got too carried away and pretended to warm her hands at the fire. We all chuckled quietly, while Jasper sighed and brought her back to the table. A few moments a waitress came. A brunette, with green eyes, and a top that left little to the imagination. She directed her attention to Edward, and smiled what was meant to be seductively,

"What can I get you?" she asked

"Six cocos" Rose pulled herself away from whispering to Emmett to answer,

"I'll be right back with those" she walked away swaying her hips. I pulled my hand from Edward's and crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"He wants to know what's wrong?" I muttered to myself. Rose and Alice stood up.

"Bella, we're going to pretend to powder our noses, come on or people wont believe us" Alice told me.

I knew people would believe us whether or not I went to the bathroom but I was annoyed and stood up. I followed them to the bathroom. Once we were there Rose locked the door, while I leaned against the sinks. When she had done her and Alice stood directly in front of me.

"We know what's wrong Bells, it's just Edward's never had a girlfriend and doesn't understand" Alice told me.

"I know" I sighed, "I'm being stupid about this, come on lets go back"

"No, no, no!" Rose tutted, "You are not being stupid about it. We are women we have the right to demand the attention our partners!"

"Right!" Alice yelled.

"We demand the attention of every male in the room!"

"Right!"

"We demand constant love and devotion!"

"Right!"

"Nice pep talk Rose, but I'm not in the same boat as you and Alice. You two have husbands, who knew if they looked at another woman they'd be ripped to shreds! Edward's just my boyfriend-"

"Who needs to learn what we've taught Em and Jazz" Rose cut me off, "Now hold still" Alice pulled out her make up bag.

"Whoa! What's all this for?"

"Well I just really wanted an excuse to give you a make over!" Alice bounced.

"NO!" I yelled, "I just persuaded Heidi to stop, I don't want you to take her place"

"Please, just a licle one?" she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat. I was done a few minutes later, I looked in the mirror and it was a vast improvement.

"Thanks Alice, I'll admit I look good" she grinned.

"I know" she giggled. We walked back to the table and Rose whispered in my ear,

"Go get your man!" I sighed and sat down next to Edward. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize it had upset you so much until Jazz told me what you were feeling. Forgive me?" I smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I don't know how to make it up to you but I'll find a way" I turned to face him and flung my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Have we taught her nothing?" I heard Rose mutter.

"I think it's cute!" Alice chimed. He pulled away and grinned.

"Sorry" I whispered, he looked confused.

"What for?"

"For being, the crazy, jealous, physco girlfriend" he chuckled.

"You weren't a crazy physco girlfriend, but you were jealous" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

We paid for our Cocos and left. When we got home we all talked in the living room; Rose and Em shared the armchair, Jazz and Alice cuddled on the sofa, while I sat on Edwards lap on the other sofa. An hour or so later Carlisle and Esme, along with my Dad and Uncles joined us. We all laughed and talked until Boxing Day morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 22

The next few days passed quickly much to my dismay, as that brought the 3rd January, when Edward would leave again and my heart would shatter. It was News Years Eve today, so I went and showered. I slipped on jeans and a tee, and met Edward outside my room. We went to the garden and walked around it. Then we went to the stables and rode to the stream. We tied up the horses and cuddled up together.

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

"I was thinking the other day that we never had a real date did we?"

"No, I suppose not. I never really thought about it"

"Well, will you- err - will you go on a date with me tonight?" he stuttered nervously

"Of course" as if I'd refuse

"Good" there was a pause for a few moments, "It's a formal event by the way"

"I know Edward, I may not have been on one before but I do know what a date is" he chuckled and we snuggled together all day. We finally headed back to the house and put the horses back into the stable. Edward walked me to my door.

"I shall pick you up at 7pm" he grinned.

"I'll see you then" I kissed him and went into my room. I made a bath and spent an hour soaking in the warmth. I then washed my hair. I got out and dried, slipping on a dressing gown. I walked out to find Alice and Rose sat on my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We're going to fix you up for your date" Rose stated

"You don't have to-" I started buy Alice cut me off.

"Silly Bella, we are going to anyway" There was no point in resisting and also I want to look nice for Edward. They did my make up lightly with purple eye shadow and pale sparkly pink lip gloss. My hair was put into a big bun of curls. I dressed in my gold dress; I received for Christmas, and slipped on my glass shoes, just as Edward knocked on my door. I opened the door and Edward wore a suit with a blue shirt and black tie. On his left wrist was the watch I gave him.

"Bella" he gasped, "You look stunning!"

"You brush up nicely, as well" I grinned and he handed me a red rose, "Thank you, I'll just put this in water" I went to fill my sink but Rose took it claiming to look after it. I returned and Edward held out his arm,

"Shall we?" I nodded and took his arm. We walked to the back garden and towards the stream. Just on the bank of the stream was a blanket and the tree above was cover in fairy lights.

"Wow" I gasped

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled me towards the blanket and we sat together, watching the stars. I looked at Edward's watch and it was ten minutes until midnight.

"Bella?" I looked at him, "Dance with me?" he stood up and extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He held me to him and we danced, there was no music but we didn't need it.

"I love you, Edward" I told him as we swayed.

"I love you too, Bella" Edward started to hum in my ear, then he began to sing,

"_Someday. When I'm awfully low, when the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely. With your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight_"

He started humming again after that. I rested my head on his shoulder as he hummed. I felt his breath across my ear, before he kissed it.

"Bella, Marry me?" he whispered, I froze.

"What?" I whispered.

"Marry me?" I looked up to him and twisted around, so I was facing him. I smiled and reached up on my tip toes,

"Yes" I whispered and kissed him tenderly. He pulled away, pulling out a black box and got down on one knee. He opened it to reveal a silver ring holding a diamond with smaller ones encrusted in the band. My mouth fell open. He took the ring from its cushion and took my left hand. He slid the ring on and kissed it.

"Thank you" he whispered. He stood back up before dipping me and kissing me passionately. As we kissed the fire works from the town went off, signaling the New Year.

"What a way to start the New Year"

"I completely agree. Happy new year, Bella"

"Happy New Year Edward" we spent the rest of the night together.

**I know, I know it's short but I have to do this for it to work! ;)**

**Sorry I was in France for New Year! **

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 23

We watched the sun rise and then strolled back to the castle. Edward walked me to my room and kissed my ring and then my lips. I stared at my ring in disbelief but then I showered and dressed in a cream jumper dress with my brown boots and a brown belt to cinch my waist. I tied my hair up and met Edward at my door; in jeans and a blue shirt. We walked hand in hand, Edward holding my left hand, to the living room where Edward had gathered everyone. Everyone sat waiting expectantly, everyone but Alice who sat with a knowing smile; she probably saw when Edward decided to ask me.

"What's so important?" Carlisle asked. Edward and I looked at each other, smiling and I nodded for him to tell them.

"Well" Edward started, "Last night I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes" Alice, Rose and Esme squealed with pure happiness. Dad looked at me, his face was a cross between a warning and a glare, all directed at Edward. He stood and walked to us.

"Edward" Dad growled, "You look after her, you make sure she's happy or you'll have me and the Volturi to answer too"

"I will" Edward promised, and then Dad smiled and hugged us both. I swear he's bipolar sometimes.

"Forget about that I want to see the ring" Rose demanded, pulling my left hand to her. She smiled as she studied the ring, "I approve"

"Me too!" Alice chirped

"Me three!" Esme agreed.

"I'm so glad" Edward said sarcastically. Em came up and smacked Edward's shoulder and then gave him a "manly" hug; Jasper following suit.

"Nice choice bro, Bells here is a pro at Guitar Hero 3. She's a keeper!"

"Gee, Em you sure know how to make a girl feel special. I really envy Rose"

"Everybody does" he sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. We spent the day together as a family to celebrate.

"It will be interesting to have a son-in-law" Dad decided.

"It will be good to have another girl on our side, Bella" Esme announced and winked.

"You win everything, even if you're out numbered" Carlisle sighed.

"Have you thought when you're going to have the wedding?" Alice chimed.

"Alice, he just asked me last night" I laughed.

"So, by the third day of mine and Jazz's engagement I already had possible venues and a guest list"

"Do you know what I was thinking? Maybe we should have an engagement party?" Caius suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Brother!" Dad agreed, "Bella, you and Alice should plan it together"

Alice's face lit up and immediately agreed while I sighed but agreed.

"Just think how heart broken Mikey Doltan will be" Marcus laughed.

"I know twice in the space of a year!" Rose jibed at Emmett

"Remember that time when he was warning Bella about us," Emmett changed the subject, "a lot of use that did, she's marrying one of us!" Emmett bellowed and everyone laughed.

"When was this?" Esme asked.

"When we stayed after the gathering." Jazz answered, "It was hilarious! He was warning Bella to stay away from us, especially Edward and Emmett. Then he goes on about having her guards with her when she's with us; but then he offers his services bragging about how he could probably take Emmett!!" we were all in fits of laughter now. Half of us reminiscing and the other half laughing at the new information.

I spent the next days with Alice planning the party. We were going to hold it at the end of January, so the Cullen's would go home and then their Uncle Mikey, thanks to Emmett, would die and they would be off school for a few days grieving. Because Edward and I refused to be separated, Edward helped us plan. Alice sent out invites before she left. Edward and I were in my room, when Rose came in.

"I hate to do this but we really have to get going" she said sadly. She left and Edward pulled me up.

"Come on Mrs Soon-to-be-Cullen" I couldn't help but smile when he called me that. I sighed and let him pull me to the cars. I said goodbye to everyone but as usual kept Edward until last. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up at him. I stroked his cheek and I sighed,

"At least I don't have to wait as long this time"

"True"

"Go you're going to miss your flight"

"Bye Bella. I love you"

"Bye Edward. I love you too" he kissed me deeply and then got into the car. They drove off and as soon as they were out of sight, I sighed and turned around to go inside.  
"Wait" Dad sighed, I turned around, "I can't bear to see you unhappy, go pack your bags. You're probably going to live with them once your married, which we'll get used to as long as we receive phone calls and letters and visits. It will give you some practice. We'll get you on the next flight to Forks" A huge smile lit up my face, and I ran and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome" he chuckled, "Now go pack!" I skipped into the castle and to my room. I pulled out my suitcase and went to my closet. I grabbed all my winter clothes and packed them, along with a few skirts so Alice wouldn't moan. I packed my shoes, underwear and hair products, and then I went to my bathroom and started to pack a toiletries bag. I was sorting out my toiletries bag when my phone rang I skipped over and answered it cheerily.

"Hello" I sang.

"Bella?" Alice questioned, oh crud! I'm meant to be heart broken they don't know I'm coming.

"Yes"

"Well that just proves it"

"Proves what?"

"I just had a vision of you boarding a plane"

"Alice, where's everyone else?"

"I went to look at the shops in the airport. Who cares about them, are you coming here?"

"Yes" Alice squealed, "BUT you can't tell anyone, especially Edward, it's a surprise. Block your mind or tell him your vision and say you rang to check me and I said my Dad wouldn't let. I don't care just make sure he either doesn't think I'm coming or is unaware of any of this."

"Got you. This is going to so much fun!" I laughed, "Wait, they're coming to find me. Quickly when's your flight?"

"I got to go Alice don't tell anyone. Bye!"

"No Bella-" I hung up and finished my packing. I laid my suitcase on my bed. My phone rang and I answered it,

"Edward?" I asked trying to sound desperate and heart broken, to trick him.

"Yes love"

"I was waiting for your call"

"Well here it is. How's my fiancé coping?"  
"I'm getting by, I miss you"

"I miss you too Bella"

"How are you though?"

"I'm alright.

"Edward I hate to do this, but my Dad's looking for me, so can I ring you back later when you're home?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon. Bye I love you"

"I love you too" I hung up and went to my Dad's office. Caius, Marcus and Dad were sat at the fireplace with a piece of paper on the coffee table in front. I sat down next to my dad.

"Bells, we've got you on a flight tomorrow morning at 6:53am." Dad started, "You have to be there at 5am, so we'll set off at 4:45am. When you get there a car while take you to get your car and then you're to drive to the Cullen's"

"What car have I got?" I asked.

"We managed to get the same car, also in blue"

"Thanks you guys" I stood up with my ticket.

"Oh we also enrolled you in Forks high" Caius told me, "You're a junior with Alice and Edward"

"We told the school that your Dad wants you to experience a different culture and is sending you to stay with his friends the Cullen's" Marcus winked at me.

"Thank you!" I skipped back to my room and rung Edward back.

"Hello Edward"

"Hello love, did you get sorted?"

"Yeah but I wont be able to talk as long as normal I have to help my dad get hold of some friends so we can invite them to the engagement party and then the wedding"

"That's fine I can ring you tomorrow night" As I talked to Edward, I packed my travel bag, and then checked it; passport, ticket, insurance, drivers license, phone, money, keys, etc.

**  
Hey guys! It's my birthday Saturday!! Yey! So if any of you want to get me and Edward, I really don't mind! ;) Or maybe an Emmett or even a Jasper! ( Although if it's Jasper my friend would beat me up for having one when she doesn't! lol )**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

**I love this bit! *squeals***

CHAPTER 24

It was 4am now and I really needed to get ready,

"Edward"

"You have to go?" he sighed, I hate to make him unhappy but I know in the long run he'll be happier.

"Yes"

"I'll ring you when I get back from school"

"Okay, I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and went to shower. I slipped on my dark jeans, a red baby doll and a pair of Uggs. I put on my Gucci jacket and clutched my handbag. I pulled my suitcase along to the foyer. Dad, Caius, Marcus and I got into the car and rode to the airport. We walked to the check in desk, and checked in. They took my suitcase and then we waited until my flight was called. I said my goodbyes to Caius and Marcus. I then hugged Dad and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Dad, I love you"

"Bye Bells, I love you too, sweetie. Ring me when you land"

"I will, Bye" I went through security and waved back to them.

"Be safe" Dad whispered, and I nodded. I boarded the plane and got to my seat, in first class. I sat down and tucked my bag under my seat. I shrugged off my coat and folded it. The safety demonstration started and I listened as it was something to do, but I would be alright it the plane went down. The plane took off and I listened to my ipod for the length of the flight. They announced that we were landing and I turned my ipod off and put it away. Once the plane landed I got off and got my luggage. I turned my phone back on and rung Dad to let him know I got here safe. I pulled my suitcase along to the entrance, and I saw a man in a suit holding up a sign,

**Miss Volturi**

I walked over to him and he smiled as I approached.

"Miss Volturi?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I'm Roy, I'm driving you to pick up your car as instructed by your father" he took my suit case and showed me to a limo. He put my suitcase in the trunk and opened my door for me. I got in and put my seat belt on. As Roy drove he asked the usual questions; what am I doing in Forks? How long I'm here for? Fifteen minutes later we pulled up a garage and Roy opened my door for me and accompanied me inside. I walked to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my car" I told the man sat at reception.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Volturi" he typed something into the computer and then reached into a draw and pulled out my keys.

"Right, Miss Volturi follow me to your car" he walked me to a garage and handed me my keys, "Have a pleasant day, Miss" I thanked him and he left. After Roy had placed my case in the boot, I tipped him and he left. I got in my car, I was quarter of an hour away from the Cullen's home and hopefully they would all be at home now. My car purred to life and I raced of towards their home. As I drove Edward rung me,

"Are you in your car Bella?"

"Yeah, I just popped to the shops and I'm on my way home"

"Did you get anything nice?"

"No, nothing really caught my eye" I drove until I saw the turning for the Cullen's drive.

"One second someone's coming up the drive" he sighed, I know, it's me, I thought as I stifled a laugh. "Someone check the drive!" Edward yelled.

"I'll go!" Alice screamed, knowing full well it was me. I continued to talk to Edward as I pulled up in front of the white mansion. I parked the car and sat on the bonnet of my car.

"Edward, I'm home now and need to check in with my Dad, so can I ring you back?"

"Course you can" Alice stood at the window and waved, I waved back to her then signaled her to be quiet and she mimed locking her mouth shut.

"Before I go I sent you something and it should be there now, so go open your front door"

"Okay"

"Don't peak out of the windows I don't want your surprise ruined"

"Sure thing, love, Bye love you"

"Love you too" I hung up and sat smiling on the bonnet of my car. I heard him walk down stairs and approach the front door. He opened the door and froze. A huge grin spread across his face and he ran to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Do you like your gift?" I grinned

"I absolutely adore it!" he grinned back he kissed me again and pushed me onto the car.

"Look, if you're make out do it in Edward's room, not on the car!" Rose demanded. Edward laughed and stood me up. He went to the boot and got my suitcase. As we walked into the house Rose shouted,

"Bella, can I have a look at your car?" I just chucked her my keys as we continued to walk in. Esme rushed up to me and hugged tight,

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" she gushed.

"I'm glad I'm here" Jazz hugged me next, followed by Alice, Carlisle and finally Emmett. He crushed me tight.

"This gonna be so much fun!" he yelled, "Have you ever played Halo?" I looked to Edward for help and he smiled.

"Emmett, let Bella settle in first" he pulled me upstairs to his room, "You can stay in here with me if you want? But if not we have a guest room"

"Edward" I placed my finger on his lips, "You couldn't get me to stay in that guest room, if you tried" he smiled and kiss my finger.

"Good. The closets over there, you can unpack your clothes in there while you tell me what you're going to do while we're at school" I nodded and started to unpack.

"Thanks to my dad, I'm enrolled in Forks High and they think my Dad has sent me to live with his good friend Carlisle and his family. Apparently I'm here to experience a different culture."

"Really?" Edward chimed.

"Yep. I'm a junior, I think"

"This is going to be great"

"I know"

"Do you need any help?"

"Erm" I looked in my suitcase and found my toiletries bag. I handed it to him, "Put this in the bathroom, please" he walked away and was back in a matter of seconds, and I had finished unpacking.

We cuddled on the sofa once Edward had put my suitcase away. A question I had thought a lot about popped into my mind. I plucked up the courage and asked,

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where are we going to live once we were married? I mean with your family, with mine, on our own?" "I hadn't really thought about it"

"Never mind we can think about it later"

"I suppose, but where do you want to live?"

"If I'm honest" I took a deep unnecessary breath, "I want to see what it's like living how you live. Plus it will be nice to have some independence away from my Dad and Uncles" Edward smiled.

"Then that's what we'll do"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he placed a kiss on my lips.

**  
Review please! ******

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry it ook this long! I have had so much going on; Injections, Revision, Coursework, etc. Hope it's worth the wait! **

CHAPTER 25

We spent the rest of the night with the family; they were telling me all about Forks and the school.

"Will I be able to take my car?" I asked Carlisle

"I'm not sure, we need to keep low profile"

"I just thought that with my Dad telling them I was from Italy and with me having an Italian car" I really loved my car.

"I think it might be best if you didn't Bella. We don't want to have to move earlier than planned"

"Sure" I didn't want to cause problems- wait! Earlier? "What do you mean, earlier than planned?"

"Well after this year, there's one more year and then you'll all graduate, and we'll move somewhere else"

"Ah, okay" I smiled.

"I'm just surprised you haven't told her about Mike Newton" Esme chipped in grinning, and they all gasped when they realized they'd forgotten.

"Then again, you don't want to scare her" Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella" Em started seriously like a doctor giving out bad news, "There is a human version on Mikey," he raised his hands, face still serious, "I know, I know. Coincidently also called the same, except he prefers Mike."

"Mike Newton" Jazz sighed, "Where do we start? His dad owns Newton's Fitters. He's blonde, blue eyes, slightly chubby, the works" I giggled at Jazz's description. We kept talking until Rose and Alice stood,

"We have to get Bella ready" Rose announced and Alice pulled me up.

"Bella can get her self ready" I told them.

"Now your part of the family there's no escaping them, you're better to just let them do it or it'll get worst" Jazz told me, "Last time Em struggled he ended up in a lovely pink shirt. Matched his bad boy style perfectly!"

"Shall we go into stories Jazz?!" Em dared.

"I got more on you!" Jazz yelled. They continued arguing while I was dragged off to be tortured. They sent me to shower while they picked out an outfit. I came out of the bathroom and an outfit was laid out on the bed waiting. I put on the dark blue jeans, cream long sleeved top with a blue tee over the top of it, and my tennis shoes. I put on my locket, and was about to tie my hair up when Rose came in and plugged some curlers in. She wore grey jeans and black stiletto boots with a white tee and a grey buttoned up, denim jacket over the top, and a long white woolen scarf. Her hair was down in very loose curls.

"Sit!" she commanded and I did. She spent the next ten minutes curling my hair and when she had done she pulled it up into a high ponytail, "Done" Alice skipped in. She wore pale jeans and a white shirt and navy waistcoat with a white ¾ sleeved lacey cardigan. To complete her outfit she wore Alice quickly did my make up and they both pushed me to a mirror.

"I don't look half bad, thanks!" I stated as I admired my look. Alice handed me a bag.

"Your school bag, your phone and purse is in it, and a spare key to the Volvo. I also text your Dad saying you were going to school, so you'd ring him later."

"Thanks" We went down to the cars while the lads quickly changed. Emmett came down in a white tee and hoodie and white combat trousers with sneakers. He was wearing all white to give him an innocent look. As if! This is Emmett, apparently I wasn't the only one who agreed as the others snorted. Jazz followed him laughing,  
"Yeah, course it does Em. Your Esme's little Angel" he laughed as Em flipped him off grinning. Jazz also wore white but limited it to a shirt with a Texan feel to it. He had jeans on and black smart shoes. Alice obviously approved as she ran up to him and kissed him before straightening out his collar. Then there was Edward. He walked in with his bag, dressed in a dark grey long sleeved top with the sleeves pushed up, and dark jeans. **(A.N: Hmm … Don't all there outfits sound familiar psst. –Twilight Movie –cough-Cafeteria Scene at the Start-cough- ;) **

He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look lovely" he whispered before kissing behind my ear.

"As do you" he walked me to his silver Volvo, and opened my door for me. He then got in his self and drove to school. We didn't talk on the way to school instead we sat in a comfortable silence, music flowing quietly while his thumb rubbed soothing circles in the back of my hand. When we arrived, the others were already there. We pulled up next to Alice's yellow porche turbo 911. We all got out and all the humans stared at me and I hid slightly behind Edward. As I pulled my bag onto my shoulder, Alice gave Edward an apologetic glance, obviously telling him something.

"What?" I asked.

"Your ring" Alice whispered, "You can't wear it"

"Why?" I looked from her to Edward.

"People will notice, love" Edward tried to comfort me. I nodded, I suppose they're right. I hesitantly slid the ring off my finger, "Do you want me to look after it?"

"No, I'll put it on my necklace" I unclipped the locket, and slid the ring down the chain, and fastened the necklace back around my neck. I looked at my bare hand and sighed.

"We're going to head to homeroom; we'll see you at lunch" Jazz announced and kissed Alice's cheek. Rose, Jazz and Em are seniors, so they went off and Alice and Edward pulled me to the office.

"You finally get to meet the famous Mrs Copes. She might get a bit jealous of you Bells" Alice giggled.

We walked into the office and up to a desk where an old woman sat, I stifled a laugh as Edward asked for my time table and she stuttered. We thanked her and left. I only had two classes by myself, Spanish and Algebra. The rest of the time I was with either Alice or Edward, and sometimes both. I had Spanish first. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip of paper, and she pointed me to an empty desk at the back. I noticed the girls giving me glares while the boys gaped. The class started and I continuously watched the clock. Fiteen mintues before the end of class, the teacher deamned it okay to spend the rest of class talking. A girl with curly brown hair and a girl with blonde hair sat in front of me. They turned around and smiled what was supposed to be a pleasant smile but more like a grimace.  
"Hi" the brunette smiled  
"Hey" I replied  
"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren" she pointed an acrylic nail toward the blonde, Lauren, "You're new right?" Well, no, I've been here years. That's how I should have replied but no I held my tounge and said, "Yeah, I am."  
"So, you're staying with the Cullen's, huh?" Lauren spoke for the first time. I recognized the voice from the phone call before Christmas. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that she was jealous.  
"Yeah, my Dad's really good friends with Dr Cullen"  
"Aren't you like related?" Time to have some fun.  
"Nope" I smiled  
"I heard you had a boyfriend in Italy" She smirked  
"I don't have one in _Italy_"  
"So you have one?" Jessica piped up, looking egar to know gossip. I was about to reply with some witty comeback but the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and dashed out of the room. I was met by Alice after class and we walked History, and repeated what I did last lesson, with my slip of paper but sat next to Alice. The class was becoming tedious so Alice and I talked all lesson, we were too quiet for humans to hear. We had Gym after, and I wasn't looking forward to that. Thankfully, I sat out today as I was new, and Alice swung it so she could join me.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down. It was only me and Alice there so far, as we got out of gym earlier. I sat down and Alice grabbed our food. We didn't eat it but Jasper explained about keeping up appearances last night. As she went to queue a blonde haired boy I recognized from my Spanish, came and sat next to me,

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You're new, right?" he introduced himself, the famous Mike Newton.

"Yeah, Bella Volturi"

"Are you staying with Dr. Cullen and his family?"

"Yes, he and my dad are good friends"

"Oh" it was silent for a moment and I really wanted him to go away, "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"No" I said bluntly. I've known him what, two minutes?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Well you know if-" Mike started but was cut off.

"Everything alright, love?" Edward asked with perfect timing.

"Mike was just leaving" I told Edward. Mike left looking like he wet himself, and Edward took his place, wrapping a protective arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "Thank you"

"My pleasure" he kissed my cheek again. I smiled, and then did a fake sigh, "What's wrong, love?"

"Mike freaks me out" I whispered, as he chuckled

"I'm sorry, love. Do you need a distraction?" he smirked, I nodded grinning. Not needing to be told twice, he kissed me roughly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We didn't break apart until Emmett sat down and whispered,

"If you two don't break apart then being discrete has gone out of the window. Cause I think they'll notice if you two start making out with out breathing"

"This coming from you. PDA's biggest fan" Edward retorted breathlessly. Em just laughed. We all talked and laughed through lunch. Edward told them about my encounter with Mike.

"He asked you out?" Rose gasped and I nodded, "You poor thing. Do you want physiological help?"

"Please!" I laughed. The bell rung and Edward and I walked to Biology, holding hands. Edward took his seat at the back and I handed the teacher my slip.

"Right, Miss Volturi, you will be next to Mr Cullen, at the back. Take your seat." Mr Varner instructed me.

"Happily" I whispered as I went to Edward. Edward chuckled as he heard me. I raised my eyebrow as he tried to stifle more laughter.

"He thinks your some sort of secret Italian Royalty" Edward snickered, "Or part of the Mafia" I laughed quietly. Biology wasn't that bad, although any subject I get to spend with Edward is a vast improvement. He walked me to Algebra and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I'll meet you at the car"

"Okay" he went to his class and I handed in my slip and was directed to the side of the room. I sat at the empty desk and got my things from my bag. I put my bag under the table, and Lauren approached me and gave me a fake smile.

"So, are you dating Edward Cullen?" Jeez, not small chat, we get to the point.

"Why do you ask?"

"We all saw you kissing him at lunch"

"Well there's your answer" she wasn't very smart and easily confused.

"So are you?"

"Yes" I beamed.

"Oh" Her face fell slightly, "I thought so. Well I best be going" and she trotted off to her friends. She told them her new piece of information and they all glared daggers at me. The class started and I was getting sick of hearing whispers about me. I raised my hand.

"Can I go to the nurse, I feel sick?"

"Of course" I grabbed my things and walked out of class. I went to the car, and sat inside. I played the CD, which turned out to be Debussy, which I love. I took my ring off of the chain and slipped it back onto my finger. I felt happier already. I admired my ring, then rested my head on the rest and closed my eyes. I then remembered about Dad, so I rung him and he asked about Forks, School and my flight. Once I'd hung up, I closed my eyes again. I opened them as the bell rang, a few seconds later Edward was in the car next to me.

"How'd you get here before me?" he quizzed.

"I played ill" I looked down.

"Bella, your first day and you're already skiving" he chuckled. I smiled and looked at him, he entwined our fingers and kissed the back of my hand.

"Lets go home" he smiled crookedly.

**  
Review please! ******

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

**It took a long time, my apologies. **

CHAPTER 26

The week passed, uneventfully, and the planning the wedding and engagement party was really taking its toll on me. I was also slightly homesick and missed my Dad and Uncles, yeah they can be irksome but they're still my family and I miss them. It didn't really help that through out classes at school there were constant whispers about me and Edward. We arrived home before everyone else due to Edward's speeding. We ran into the house and to what was Edward's room, but is now officially _our_ room. I smiled slightly at that thought. Edward collapsed onto the sofa and pulled me down so I sat on his lap, cuddling into his chest.

"Do you think they would believe us if we called in sick until the end of the year?" I asked.

"No, love" he chuckled.

"It was worth a try" we sat in a comfortable silence, while I traced random patterns on Edward's chest but that was all ruined when Alice skipped in,

"I need your help with the guest list for the engagement party"

"Alice" I wined and hid my face in the crook of Edward's neck.

"I know," she sighed "But how am I supposed to plan it without you?"

"Get me my phone" she skipped to my bag and handed me my phone. She watched me as I rung Heidi,

"Hey Bells!" Heidi chirped.

"Hey Heidi" I missed her as well she was always there for me. I smiled hearing her chirpy voice.

"What's up?"

"You like planning things right?"

"Yep!"

"Good" I gave the phone to Alice, "Heidi will plan it with you, and she has everything you need to know"

"Thanks!" she blew me a kiss and skipped out, talking to Heidi. I sighed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this"

"Nothing" he lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. He looked straight into them, like he was looking at my soul.  
"Tell me, baby. I know something is wrong so don't deny it" he spoke softly, "Tell me" he whispered, eyes pleading.  
"I just want to be married to you," I whispered  
"You will be" he smiled faintly, our voices remaining whispers.  
"I mean without a stupid engagement party or big fancy wedding. I just want to be married and left alone to enjoy it" he squeezed me tightly, my voice rose in volume and desperation "But we can't do that, because my Dad wants to give me away, Rose and Alice want to plan the wedding, and Carlisle and Esme want to see their last child marry. I just couldn't do that to them" I was close to dry sobbing, as everything crashed down on me. During my rant I had stood up, and when I'd finished Edward stood, and ran his hands up and down my arms to calm me.

"Oh Bella, my Bella. You're trying to make everyone happy, but what matters is that we're happy. It's our wedding and if you wanted I'd take you to Las Vegas and a bad Elvis impersonator can marry us. Bella all that matters is your happiness, because as long as your happy, I'm happy" he smiled, "If you feel that strongly about no fancy wedding, grab your coat" I stared at him.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

"I'm saying that I will take us to a registry office right now, and we can get married and go buy a house somewhere, and just be alone"

"But what about everyone, and the high school, and Forks, and your family and-"

"Bella forget about them, just concentrate on us"

"This isn't what you want though" he sighed in defeat.

"No" he spoke quietly, "No it isn't. Preferably, I loved to see you walk down the isle on your dad's arm, looking positively radiant; while I hear how jealous people are. I would love see an envious Mikey sat watching. And then out of the corner of my eye I see Esme sobbing with happiness and Carlisle console her. I'd love to see Rose and Alice grinning smugly at what they achieved, and to see Jazz smiling as he's affected by everyone's happiness. I would love to hear Em's hilarious Best Man's speech, while he brags about how the best brother was already taken and you had to settle for second best and then listen as he tells an embarrassing story about me resulting in everyone but me laughing. I would adore to see to Emmett and Jasper fight over who gets to dance with their new sister-in-law first, and then Carlisle sneak you away for a dance while they continue to fight; and as much as he scares me, I would love listening to your Dad threatening me to keep you safe and happy, while I promise with all my being to do so." I started sobbing, "Bella, I didn't mean to make you sob" he held me to him, "Don't cry, love."

"You make it sound so perfect" I whispered, "Like you've spent endless hours thinking about it and forgetting everyone else I couldn't take that away from you"

"Bella-"

"No" I took a deep breath calming down, "We're doing it your way, even if I have to drag you there myself" I smiled

"Thank you"

"No, thank you. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"I love you Isabella Marie Aromnay Volturi" he kissed me sweetly, "We could still get that house, you know" he laughed as we pulled away,

"An emergency get away?" I smiled.

"Yep" he smiled,

"Name a country"

"Err, England"

"A bit more adventurous, Edward"

"Austria"

"Right, that's where we'll have our get away" he laughed

"Can you speak German? Because I can't" he chuckled

"I speak eleven different languages, and German is one of them" I grinned smugly.

"Well that's going to be useful" he smiled and then it turned into a grin, "Bella, go pack a bag for both of us, for a few days"

"Why?"

"We have a house to buy!" I just laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded, "I'll sort out the details and you pack. Get our passports and things, top draw of my dresser" he kissed me swiftly and then got out his laptop and dialed a number on his phone. He is so perfect, I sighed. I watched as talked, he caught me looking at him. He smiled and winked at me. I grabbed my suitcase and packed enough clothes for both me and Edward for a week. I went to the bathroom and packed our toiletries. Once our suitcase was packed, I grabbed a handbag and put everything we'd need in. When Edward was on hold he told me to grab the wallet that was with the passports and the cheque book. I did as he said and put them in. I got out my Gucci coat and Edward's Tan Leather coat and placed them on the suitcase with my handbag. Edward came off the phone and grinned,

"We have flights to Austria in just over an hour, a hotel for five days, plus a red Audi R8 on hire. We also have an appointment with the estate agent"

"All that in half an hour, your better than I thought" I smirked and he did too.

"Oh much better" he kissed me, as we heard Carlisle walk through the front door, "We need to get going, to catch check in" We put our coats on. I took my handbag and Edward took the suitcase.

**  
Surprise! Bet you didn't expect that did you? Well tell me your thoughts.**

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

**It took a long time, my apologies … again!**

CHAPTER 27

We walked hand in hand downstairs and everyone was in the living room. Rose looked at us and did a double take.

"Where are you going?!" she shouted causing everyone to look at us.

"On a trip" Edward told them, "But we really have to get going"

"You can't just go now, what will I tell the school?" Esme worried

"I think Bella's come down with something and I've caught it" Edward smirked and faked a cough, "Bye. See you all in a few days" he pulled me to my car and put our case in, leaving behind the shocked and amused faces of his family – _our _ family. He drove us to the airport.

We checked in, went through security and were just in time to board the plane. We sat in our seats and Edward kissed my hand. So I kissed his cheek,

"Thank you, Edward"

"Anything for you, Bella" he kissed me and the plane took off. All the passengers started to sleep.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yes, love?"

"Pretend to sleep, with me?" I snuggled into Edward. He smiled and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. We stayed like this until the plane announced landing, then we both pretended to wake up. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.

"If this happens every time we pretend to sleep, we should do it more often" he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. We got off the plane and picked up the Audi R8 we had hired. Edward drove us to the hotel. The valet took the car and checked into the hotel. We were shown to our suite and then we unpacked our things. It was white and the back wall was black. A bed rested against the black wall with matching night stands. Opposite the bed were two doors, the left to a bathroom and the right to a closet. All the accessories were silver and the carpet white. The massive window over looked the city, with silver drapes, matching the duvet cover and comforter.

"I'm going to shower" I told Edward.

"Okay, love" I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower; Loving the feeling of the hot water on my cold skin. I washed my hair in my strawberry shampoo. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I then realized that I had foolishly brought no clothes with me. Wrapping a towel around me, I walked back into the room, straight past Edward to the wardrobe. As I looked for a top, Edward came and stood behind me. I grabbed a blue long sleeved sweater top and jeans, along with underwear. I turned around to exit the wardrobe to change but Edward blocked my way.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he sighed,

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No" I smiled, "You should learn to control yourself more" I pushed passed him to the bedroom, and he followed. He leant against the wall, arms crossed smirking, "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all"

"Edward" I warned.

"You said I need to learn to control myself, so I'm learning"

"Not right now you're not. We have an appointment so go shower." I pointed to the bathroom but then remembered my towel and quickly held it in place before it fell down. He chuckled and went to the bathroom. I changed and dried my hair. I tied it up and put on my brown boots. I sat on the bed and checked both mine and Edward's phone. We both had nine missed calls form Alice. I decided to ring her after the viewings.

"Bella?" Edward called from the bathroom.

"Yeah"

"You have the towels"

"Opps! Sorry" He opened the door slightly and I handed him the towels. He walked out in just a towel a few moments later. He went to the wardrobe and changed into a tee and jeans. He came out, hung the towels up and pulled me to him.

"See I can resist. You just have a problem" I told him, he chuckled and shook his head.

"We need to get going. Don't worry the estate agent speaks English so you don't have to be the translator"

"Well that's good" I grabbed my bag and we went to the car, locking the door behind us. It was cloudy so we didn't need to worry about being seen. Edward parked outside the estate agents and opened my door for me. We walked inside and a tall man with black hair approached us.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Alex. We have an appointment at one" Edward replied.

"Ah yes, I'll just get her" he walked away and returned alongside a woman with long brown hair. She looked no older than nineteen. She approached us and her smile got bigger. She extended her hand.

"You must me Mr. Cullen" she shook Edward's hand.

"Yes but please call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father" he smiled and she looked like she was about to faint, "This is my fiancé, Bella" he introduced me and I shook her hand. Her face fell as mine rose at the word fiancé.

"Now from your specifications I have four houses to show you. If you want to follow me to the first, in your car" We nodded and got in the car. We started following her.

"What were your specifications?" I questioned Edward, he smiled,

"Big, Spacious and Luxurious. At least four bedrooms, modern appliances, ready to move in, a beautiful view and peaceful location."

"Nice choice"

"I'm glad you approve" Alex took us around the first three houses, and they were nice but not right. We approached the final house. It was cream and had flowers running up the sides. It had a fountain in the centre of the driveway. It was big and from what I could see, two stories. There was a big oak door, and the windows were big and long. We parked up and stepped out onto the gravel.

"What do think so far?" Alex queried

"I think it's gorgeous" I answered.

"I have to agree" Edward smiled.

"I'm afraid this house isn't furnished" Alex apologized

"That's not a problem" Edward informed her. We walked to the front door and Alex opened it. We walked into a foyer; in the centre was a large cream marble staircase and at each side symmetrically was an archway, with two steps leading down. We went right first, it was a dinning room. It was massive and cream. There was a giant window over looking the drive and plants. At the other end was another arch with steps up. We walked through and into the kitchen, opposite us as we entered there were French doors leading outside. I looked around the kitchen; it was white with black granite counters. It had an island in the middle and an American fridge to the side. We continued through to the left and down two steps into a ginormous **(AN: ?)** living room. It had a massive window that over looked the drive like in the dinning room. On the right hand wall was a big fireplace. We followed her up the stairs and came to a landing with a corridor going left and one going right, straight ahead were some double doors.

"To the left, is the library, main bathroom and three of the six bedrooms; and to the right is the spare room, the office and two of the bedrooms. Across from us is the master suite. I'll leave you to explore and then I'll meet you in the garden" she went down the stairs. We looked at all the rooms and then went to look at the master suite. Edward opened the double doors. We walked into a giant room, with the back wall purely made of glass, except from the two door handles for the doors leading to the terrace. The views were spectacular, over looking the surrounding wood land, and the garden. On the left were two doors; the closest lead to a big bathroom with a sunken whirl pool bath, which Edward thought was great. Men. I walked into the closest which was the size of the smallest guest bedroom. At the right there was an archway leading to a room of shelves, I'm presuming for shoes. We walked out onto the terrace. We leaned against the glass railing and looked down at the garden. It was mainly green grass, but had decking leading from the house outwards. At the fair left hand corner was a pool, with rocks surrounding it. There was an alcove with waterfall over the top. Edward reached for my hand; he kissed my palm and then my ring. We smiled at each other. He moved and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just imagine stood here together, watching the sun rise as husband and wife" he whispered to me.

"We are so buying this house" we laughed.

"I'm glad you feel the same" he kissed my neck, "Let's go sign the paperwork" We walked downstairs and told Alex we wanted it. We went back to the office and we signed for it. Then it came to paying.

"You do accept cheques, right?" I asked her.

"Well, yes we accept them but have never had them for full payment only deposits" Edward wrote the cheque and handed it to her, "You can pick up the keys tomorrow morning" We said goodbye and went back to the hotel. We sat together on the bed.

"After we have the keys tomorrow we'll have to paint and furnish it" Edward told me, "What colour do you want our room?"

"What about red and gold?"

"Perfect" he kissed my head and his phone rang. He groaned, "Alice" he told me. He answered and put it on loudspeaker, "Hey Alice" Edward answered.

"Don't you Hey me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!" Alice screeched, "How dare you buy a house and not tell me!" Edward covered the phone so they wouldn't hear.

"Sorry Bella" he whispered

"It's okay they were bound to find out sometime" I kissed him and then he uncovered the phone.

"Sheesh Alice, calm down! No wonder they didn't tell you" Rose chipped in.

"Are we on loudspeaker Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes the whole family's here" Alice answered, "So you were telling us why you bought a house?"

"No I wasn't" Edward grinned, and I stifled a laugh.

"Edward, what your sister is trying to say is that we're glad you and Bella have bought a house together but we just wanted to know why? Are you moving out?" Carlisle asked, he sounded betrayed and sad as he asked the last question, and it didn't sound like him at all. I quickly answered.

"No! Well if you want us to stay that is"

"No, no we love to have the family together" Esme promised, "But if you're not moving out then why buy the house?"

"We just wanted somewhere to call our own. Somewhere we could get away. A sanctuary if you will" Edward told them staring into my eyes the whole time, "Our own little home" he grabbed my hands and entwined our fingers together as we smiled at each other. We were broken out of our moment by our family.

"That's so romantic!" Rose gushed; we heard a slap and them Emmett yell,

"OW!"

"How come you never bought me a house?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah Jazz, how come you never bought us a little get away house?" Alice agreed. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I laughed, while Em and Jazz stumbled to find excuses.

"Look we have a long day tomorrow, so we'll talk to you soon" I told them, "Bye" A chorus of Byes flooded through the speaker. I snuggled up to Edward.

"There's still a plus side to this" Edward stated.

"What?"

"They don't know where it is"

**  
Review guys!**

**x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! **

**Now before you start reading I have a little announcement.  
I have written a new story called Parent Trap. It's based on the 1998 film with Linsey Lohan. It's only the first chapter so if I get a good vibe back once I have finished Daughter of Aro or even before if I can manage, I'll continue. First Chapter up now! **

**Thanks, Mrs Cullen For Life **

**xxx**

CHAPTER 28

Once we had showered and changed into our oldest and cheapest clothes, we picked up the keys from Alex. Edward then drove us to a huge Decorating and Furniture store. We walked around and picked paint first. We decided to keep everywhere cream and just get paint for feature walls and our room. We got teal for a feature wall in the dinning room, the gold and red paint for our room, a chocolate brown and an emerald green for the living room; but then Edward came up with the idea that each guest room is to have a colour of its own, like a theme.

So we got a purple, a green, a yellow, a sky blue and an orange. Once we had the paints we paid and ordered our furniture, but Edward wasn't happy because the assistant paid more attention to me than to the order. I calmed Edward down and we told him that we wanted the furniture delivered this afternoon, then finally he sorted that out and we left to paint. Edward asked me what we should do with the spare room, and I already had an idea but it was a surprise for him, so I said I didn't know. Secretly when we got the paints I got a tin of black.

By half past two, we had finished painting and just waited for the furniture. In the living room the wall was painted chocolate brown but the chimney breast was emerald green, in the dining room the outer wall was teal, and in our bedroom the right hand wall was red with giant gold swirls on top. Each guest room had the wall that the bed would go against painted the theme colour.

When our furniture arrived we told them to place it the foyer. They did as they were told, and left us to it. We placed the brown corner sofa in the middle of the room with the arm chair and puff diagonal from it. We put in the side table on the back wall, the coffee table in the middle of the sofa and chair. We put the glass table and eight chairs in the dinning room with the correct matching pieces of furniture. We put all the furniture into the guest rooms, and put the desk and chairs in the office and library. The spare room sat empty except from the pot of paint. We put our king sized bed against the swirl wall, with the bed side tables, and the antique style vanity unit and stool in between the two doors opposite. Edward set up the out door sofa and chair set on the terrace. We then hurried to a furnishings store before it closed. We grabbed everything we could need; TV's, phone's, curtains, cushions, bedding, towels, lamps, photo frames, vases, mirrors. You name it, we bought it.

"Shall we go check out of the hotel and spend our first night in our home?" Edward asked.

"That sounds heavenly" we packed the suitcase and checked out.

Once we got home I unpacked while Edward made our bed, with the newly purchased linens. I grabbed our pajamas from Christmas and threw them at him. He gave me a confused look,

"Put them on" I insisted. He nodded and started to change. I didn't know where to look, so I turned around and looked outside. He chuckled but I didn't dare turn around.

"Bella" he called

"Yes?"

"I've changed" I turned around and found an amused smile playing on his lips, "Bella we're getting married, you don't have to look the other way when I change"

"I know. Its just well I just felt the need to look away"

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I saw you start to change my body reacted naturally and turned away, I guess. I'm still getting used to the fact that I don't do that"

"You will" he kissed me, "Do you want me to turn around while you change?"

"No, you don't have to, I suppose. It'll help me get used to it" he kissed me again and then handed me my pajamas. I took them from him and quickly changed, it wasn't so bad. I climbed into the right hand side of the bed, my side, under the duvet and Edward joined me, pulling me to him. We spent the night talking but mainly cuddling and kissing.

We eventually got up and showered. Edward and I lay out on the sofa for the best part if the day. Then, due to us being kind we had text our home number to Esme to give to everyone, Alice rung. But thanks to Edward getting Caller ID we knew which calls to avoid. We ignored it at first but she just kept ringing and ringing, so I finally answered

"Hello?" I sighed

"Hey Bells!" Alice chimed

"What do you want Alice? We only have one day and a bit left until we have to come home and it's being wasted on this phone call"

"Well, Esme, Rose and I want pictures of your "sanctuary" since we cant visit, actually get a camcorder and film a virtual tour and then we can all watch it together when you get home"

"Okay Alice" I sighed, "Is that all?"

"For now, Bye Bells" I hung up and collapsed next to Edward.

"Did you here that? She wants a virtual tour"

"I heard, love. We'll have to go shopping, we didn't buy a camcorder yesterday" I groaned, "But while we're there why don't we buy swimsuits and try out the pool tonight?" he persuaded me to go. We got the camcorder first and then went to a department store. We looked around and I found a pair of green trunks, I called Edward over.

"What about these?" I asked

"I like them"

"Good" I grabbed his size and we went over to the bikinis. I looked through until I found one I liked, but Edward beat me too it. He found a bronze halter neck bikini and shorts set. I nodded and we went to the till and paid. Once we got home I laid the swimsuits on the bed with a towel each for when we had filmed. Edward set up the camera and we went outside. We filmed the outside and then went inside filmed everywhere. Afterwards we changed into our newly purchased swimsuit and got into our pool. We sat in the alcove behind the waterfall and I sat on Edward's knee.

"Edward I was thinking the other day, you know how when we move from Forks to somewhere else and I go to school with you as an actual Cullen" I paused and he nodded for me to continue, "I don't want to be known as Cullen" his face fell and I instantly felt horrible, "No, Edward! No only at school because if I'm known as a Cullen, I won't be able to kiss you or hold your hand, because everyone will know us as brother and sister"

"Well I don't see what you could be called instead, love"

"That's what I thought but then it came to me, if it's alright with you then, since I'll be Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, maybe I could be known as Bella Masen. You know so technically I'm still taking your name but I can still show my love for you without someone screaming Incest" Edward's face lit up.

"I would absolutely love that Bella" he kissed me fiercely, I returned it, knotting my hands into his hair as his hands pressed into the small of my back., Then he lifted me out of the pool and carried me to our room, never breaking the kiss. He laid me down kissing me , and then sharply pulled away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me" he whispered.

"Edward don't be sorry"

"I got carried away and-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"Edward its fine"

"But I know that you wanted to wait until we are married and I do too, I just got-" I closed his lip with my thumb and finger.

"Thank you for remembering but nothing happened so stop apologizing and we can put it behind us"

He sighed and nodded.

"We should probably change" he suggested and I agreed. We both dried and put our pajamas on. We got into bed and cuddled just like last night.

**  
Review guys! Plus don't forget the Parent Trap!**

**x**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 29

"What should we do today?" Edward questioned, today I was painting the spare room, but Edward didn't know about that.

"Well I have a surprise for someone"

"Really?" he beamed

"Yep" I turned to face him, "But in order to get it you've got to do two things"  
"What are they?"

"You have to give me half an hour to set up, and anyone who comes to the house, you can't read their thoughts" he raised an eyebrow, "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose I can sit in the garden for half an hour" I smiled at him,

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to make a phone call so don't listen to that either" he nodded, "Good" I got up and showered. I changed into my painting clothes, and Edward did the same. I shooed him to the garden. He laid on one of the sun loungers and sparkled in the sun. I smiled and grabbed my phone. I dialed a number from memory and it answered,

"Hello?"  
"Hello, I rung the other day about a baby grand piano"

"Miss Volturi?"  
"Yes"

"Ah, yes. The black one. What can we do for you?"

"Would it be possible to have it delivered today instead of when we had planned?"  
"Let me look on the system" I heard him type into the computer, "Yes, when would you like it? The only other delivery is at 1pm today"

"Well now"

"Now? Yes that's fine. We load it up and then it should arrive in just under half an hour, okay?"

"Perfect, thank you"

"Our pleasure. Goodbye"

"Bye" I hung up and quickly went to the spare room, grabbing a paint brush on the way. The walls were all cream so I took the paint brush and painted, in black, staves and scores. I painted one large one going all around the room, in a wavy line. I added the notes, time signature, key and all the other details. I just finished and the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it stay put Edward" I whispered,

"Okay" he chuckled, as I ran down stairs. I signed for the piano and they placed it in the foyer.

"Which room, miss?" the plumper one asked.

"Leave it here, my fiancé can take it up?" I didn't tell them I could easily take it to the spare room.

"He'll need help" the younger one stated, "It's very heavy"

"His brothers are coming round later, they'll help him"

"If you're sure?" the plump one checked.

"Very" I thanked them and tipped them. I took the piano and stool and set them up in the new music room. I hung up the gold curtains and cleared away the paint. I slipped on a blue summer dress and went outside to Edward. Edward opened his eyes as he heard me approach, and grinned,

"Have you done?" he begged

"Yep, do want to see?" he nodded his head and I pulled him upstairs. I dragged him to the spare room door, "Edward, I lied the other day. I did have an idea for the spare room, and that's what I've been doing. This is now your music room" I opened the door and his mouth fell open in surprise. He walked in and looked at the walls, then the piano.

"You did all this for me?" he walked up to me.

"Yep, do you like it?" I bit my lip.

"It's incredible Bella, I love it!" before I had a chance to reply his lips crashed down on mine.

We spent the rest of the day in the music room, Edward playing the piano for me.

"Your turn?" he stated

"What?"

"Bella, I know you sing and play beautifully, I've heard you at Christmas and I want to hear again" I sighed, and thought of a song. There was no getting out of this. I started to play a much slower and less bouncy version of Elton John and Kiki Dee's Don't go breaking my heart. I started singing; Edward understood straight away and sung with me.

( _Bella _ **Edward **_**Both **_)

_Don't go breaking my heart,_

**I couldn't if I tried.**

_Oh honey if I get restless,_

**Baby you're not that kind.**

**Don't go breaking my heart**_,_

_You take the wait off of me._

**Oh honey when I knock on your door,**

_Oh I gave you my key_

_**Ooh, No body knows it.**_

**When I was down,**

_I was your clown_

_**Ooh, No body knows it.**_

_**No body knows,**_

**Right from the start,**

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh I gave you my heart,_

**So don't go breaking my heart,**

_I won't go breaking your heart,_

_**Don't go breaking my heart.**_

**No body told us,**

_Cause no body showed us,_

**Now it's up to us, babe,**

_Whoa, I think we can make it,_

**So don't misunderstand me,**

_You put the light in my life_

**You put the spark to the flame,**

_I got your heart in my side,_

_**Ooh, No body knows it.**_

**When I was down,**

_I was your clown,_

_**Ooh, No body knows it.**_

_**No body knows,**_

**Right from the start,**

_I gave you my heart_

_Ooh I gave you my heart,_

**So don't go breaking my heart,**

_I won't go breaking your heart,_

_**Don't go breaking my heart.**_

**Ooh no body knows it,**

**But when I was down,**

_I was your clown,_

**Right from the start,**

_I gave you my heart,_

_Ooh I gave my heart._

**And don't go breaking my heart,**

_I won't go breaking your heart,_

_**Don't go breaking my **_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart.**_

_**Don't go breaking my **_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_I won't go breaking my heart._

_**Don't go breaking my **_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

**Don't go breaking my heart.**

_**Don't go breaking my **_

_**Don't go breaking my**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart.**_

The song finished.

"I love you, Bella" Edward whispered in my ear and then kissed it delicately.

"I love you too, Edward" I planted a tender kiss on his lips.

**  
Review guys x**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 30

We had been back in Forks for a couple of weeks now, and yesterday at school we had a phone call saying Uncle Mikey had died. We were sat waiting to board the plane back to Volterra.

"Alice, Bella, I just had a brilliant idea" Rose grabbed our attention.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I can wear the dress Bells gave me at Christmas for the engagement party!"

"Oh my god, you're right! Your…" Alice started and I switched off after that. After having to endure constant discussions about the party and then the wedding. I leaned closer to Edward and rested my head on his chest.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, passengers boarding the 6:13am flight to Volterra, Italy, may now board their flight at gate 17"_

I jumped up and pulled Edward to the gate. I can't wait to see my Dad and Uncles. We all found our seats and the plane took off shortly after. The plane journey was long and becoming very boring.

"Are you bored?" Edward questioned me.

"Yep"

"Do you want me to do something my family and I do on long journeys?"

"Yeah, go on"

"Well basically you pick someone and I tell you there thoughts; or Jasper will tell you their emotions if he was playing. Doesn't sound that good, I know but this one time we played and this man started crying, so Alice went up to him and offered some hand cream. Pointless but hilarious!" he laughed at the memory, "Go ahead and pick someone" I looked around and found a woman about nineteen and had dirty blonde hair. She kept glancing at Jazz, so I wanted to know.

"Her" I nodded towards her, and Edward looked at her.

"The dirty blonde?"

"Yep" he concentrated a second and then whispered, "She thinks that Jazz is going to ask her for her number and dump Alice" he chuckled

"Really?!" I whispered, then I had and idea. I got the napkin from the side and a pen from my bag, and wrote down Uncle Marcus' number. I leaned forward and put my head between Alice and Jazz's seat, "Jazz?" he turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, what's up Bells?"

"You see that girl over there, the dirty blonde" he looked from her to me.

"Yeah"

"Well, Edward and I made a bet, and basically Edward lost so he has to give that girl his number but he won't do it, so can you pass her it?" Edward snickered silently.

"Sure" he grinned and took the number. He stood up. I leaned back and watched with Edward. He walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hi" Jazz said.

"Hi"

"This is for you" he handed her the napkin and she took it. Before he could explain that it wasn't from him she grinned.

"I suppose I should give you something in return" she winked.

"Erm, I have to go" he walked straight back to his seat. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"You should have heard what she wanted to give him in return"

"Oh my god!" I laughed even harder. We spent the next few hours continuing the game, but we had to stop for a while because an old man kept imagining Edward naked.

The plane landed and we all disembarked the plane. We got our luggage and were met by Demetri and Felix. I hugged them both, Felix and then Demetri.

"Bella!" Demetri greeted me, "It's been too long"

"It's been less than a month!"

"Exactly, too long!" we chuckled. They drove us to home in two separate cars. As soon as the car stopped I ran into my Dad's waiting arms. He squeezed me tight.

"Oh how I missed you Bells!"

"I missed you too, Dad!" he kissed my forehead and let me go. I hugged Caius next.

"Bells it's being quiet without you"

"It's being noisy where I've been" he smiled and l hugged Marcus.

"Good to have you home. It'll stop your Dad going on about what you could be doing at that moment"

"Glad to be of use"

"Right, we thought that maybe you'd like to settle in and then we can catch up tomorrow" Dad suggested. We all nodded but Alice stepped forward.

"Actually we have to go shopping for our outfits, for the engagement party" I groaned

"We can meet up when you come back" Dad stated.

"Oh never mind Rosie, we'll find something to do while you three are out" Emmett assured Rose, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Won't we guys?"

"Of course, you three have fun" Edward said as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, we can always go for a walk or something, right lads?" Jazz told us, as he took Alice's hand.

Alice and Rose grinned at each other and then me, and I returned it.

"Well Em baby, you're coming with us" his face fell.

"And you Jazz!" Alice chipped in. Edward looked at me frightened.

"You won't make me go, will you love?" he begged with his eyes, and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Let me see, I hate shopping but you were quite happy to make me endure it, yet when it comes to you having to go, it's the worst thing ever? Well I can't get out of it so if I have to go, so do you!"

"Your torturing me after a bought you a house?" he smirked.

"He bought you a house, Bells?!" Dad queried.

"Yes, it's delightful, in Austria" Esme answered for me.

"Who cares?! Why do we have to go shopping?" Em huffed.

"Because you need a tux that will coordinate with my dress" Rose told him as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"I just had a brilliant idea! Why don't we watch the video of Edward and Bella's house when we get back tomorrow?" Alice chimed. Everyone agreed, and we all went to our rooms to unpack. Edward and I were walking to our room, but once we got to the doors, Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'll unpack and meet you out here" he turned to the door on the left.

"Where are you going?"

"To unpack"

"Well that will be difficult if you're not in the room. Of course I understand if you don't want to share a room with me but you could of just said" I teased.

"What we're sharing a room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" he grinned and we went into _our _room. I cleared a section for Edward in my closet and we unpacked. He walked over to me.

"I'm a bit confused" he confessed

"Why?"

"You're happy to share a room with me, but not to undress in front of me or me to undress in front of you?" he smirked, I hit his shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being a jerk" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was only joking Bella"

"It wasn't funny"

"I'm sorry" I huffed and he made me look in his eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"If you do something for me"

"Name your price"

"Convince Alice not to have pink anywhere at the engagement party or wedding, especially on me"

"Done. So am I forgiven?"  
"Yes" I pecked his lips.

**  
Review guys x**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 31

We walked out to the cars the next morning. Today we were going to go shopping for our dresses and tuxes for the boys. Rose, Em, Ali and Jazz were taking the rented Mercedes and Edward and I are taking my Lamborghini. I took out my keys and unlocked it.

"This is so not fair! Why can't we rent something sporty like Bella's car?" Em moaned, and then grinned, "Bella, would you do your handsome brother-in-law to be a favor?"

"What is it?" I quizzed

"Can I ride with you and Edward?"

"Let me think-"

"No!" Edward cut me off.

"We need to get going" Jazz announced. I walked round to the driver's side but Edward beat me to it, holding out his hands expectantly for the keys.

"Yes?" I questioned

"Keys"

"I'm driving"

"No, I'm driving"

"Edward, 1. It's my car and 2. I know where we're going. So be a good little vampire and get in the passenger's seat" I grinned and got in the car. He sighed and got in, "Why didn't you want Emmett to come with us?"

"Did you?" he smiled.

"No, I just wandered why you didn't"

"Because if he came with us I couldn't do this" he smirked and took my face in his hands. He kissed me deeply but broke away when Emmett beeped the horn. I smiled.

"I'm glad he didn't come with us" I turned the ignition and the car purred to life, "I missed my own car" I sighed as I stroked the dash board. I then grinned wickedly as I revved it and sped off to the shops, with the Mercedes struggling to keep up. We pulled up and parked, a few moments later the others pulled up. We got out and all walked to get the tuxes first.

"I am so saving us next time" Edward whispered

"There's a bright side"

"What's that?"  
"You can practice changing in front of me" I grinned, and he returned it, "How else am I going to check you're dressed properly?" we both laughed as he swung our entwined hands, theatrically. We walked into the shop and looked around in couples, because according to Alice, we'll know what looks best and what fits. This coming from the woman who won't let me dress myself for school. Anyway we continued to look around. I had no clue what I was doing.

"Edward pick one, I don't know what I'm doing" he chuckled and pulled me to a completely different rail, and searched through. He pulled out two tuxes, and pulled me to the dressing rooms. He went into the dressing room and changed,

"I made it easier, just pick between the two and as far as Alice knows you found it" he spoke through the door.

"Thank you" He stepped out in the first which was a jet black tux, very simple and looked gorgeous against his white skin. The cut was just right, "Well don't you look demenaire"

"What do you think?"

"Turn around" he turned around slowly, "I think if you get that one, we are going to have to make you look scruffy"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be fighting the women off with a stick, you look to irrestible" he chuckled and went to change into the other one. He then came back out in a James Bond style tux, with diamond buttons. He spun slowly and then asked,

"Well?"

"We're going to have to buy a stick"

"The other one?" I nodded; "I completely agree" he changed back into his clothes and came out with the approved tux. We walked out and got a bow tie.

"Do you need anything else? Shoes, cufflinks, handkerchief, socks?" I quizzed.

"No, I have everything else I need already"

"Good" we went to pay and then met everyone else outside. We then went to Roberto's boutique, where I got my dress for the gathering. We walked in and Roberto greeted us.

"Bella! Good to see you, again" we kissed cheeks.

"You too, Roberto"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and Alice" I pointed to her and she waved while bouncing up and down. Jazz placed his hand on her shoulder and she calmed instantly, "need dresses for a party, Rose already has hers. This time since I have more of a choice so I'll just pick a dress but Alice's needs to be specially made"

"Sure thing, when for?"

"It's in one day, short notice I know but it's important"

"Since it's you" we laughed, "But what's the big occasion?"

"Well-"I started but Alice cut in.

"It's an engagement party!!" she exclaimed.

"Who's?" Roberto asked. I raised my right hand.

"Guilty" his face lit up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations!!"

"Thanks"

"Who's the lucky guy?" he looked at Em, Jazz and Edward. I looked at Edward and we both beamed as he brought my hand to his lips and tenderly kissed the back before lacing our fingers together. I pulled him forward and covered our joined hands with my other. I sighed in content as we huddled together; I looked at Roberto and literally gushed,

"Roberto this is my fiancé Edward. Edward this is Roberto he makes all my party dresses"

"Great to meet you" Edward shook his hand

"And you" he smiled, "Now Bella if you want to look at the usual rail, while I take Alice to be fitted"

Roberto took Alice's hand and dragged her to the back, with Rose close behind. Jazz growled, I rested my hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"He's gay Jazz" he immediately relaxed, "His partner Sean owns the boutique with him. Now I have to find a dress, so you guys can either look around or sit on the couches over there" I pointed to the sofas. I walked to the back and started looking through the dresses. I found a lovely silver halter neck, floor length gown. I found my size and kept hold of it. I then found a long black, backless dress with a low v neck. All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, Edward"

"Hello, love"

"I thought you were sat with Em and Jazz"

"I was but I couldn't cope with their conversation, plus I missed the Mrs Soon-to-be-Cullen"

"Thanks, I missed you too." I kissed his cheek and then found a gold fitted dress and pulled that out too, "I need to try these on"

"Want my expert opinion?"

"All the time" I walked into the changing room and put on the silver dress. It was a metallic silver halter neck dress. It was made of silk and floor length with a slight train. I looked in the mirror. It looked nice but I didn't like the slit all the way up to my right thigh. I doubt Edward and my Dad would approve either. I walked out and stood my leg through the slip. Edward looked me up and down. His eyes landed on my thigh and his eyes boggled. He looked at me sternly.

"Please tell me that you ripped it or that that" he pointed to my exposed leg, "Zips up or something"

"Nope" he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Bella" he sighed, "Next" I giggled and went back into the changing rooms. I tried on the black dress; it was a light, slightly clingy material and had no detail on. I loved it apart from one thing. The V neck was much lower than I thought; it came to just above my belly button. The fabric bunched up and draped over. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Have you changed yet?" Edward called.

"Err, yeah"

"Well come out then"

"I don't want too, I don't like it"

"I'm sure it looks lovely Bella"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I walked out arms across my chest hiding the exposed flesh and cleavage.

"Bella put your hands down so I can see the dress properly" I grimaced and uncrossed my arms. Edward's eyes practically popped out. I quickly crossed my arms.

"It looked better on the hanger" I muttered as I changed. I put on the final dress. It was a gold fitted satin dress. It was a strapless with a sweetheart neckline and clung all over, and hung down from my hips with a slight train. The material from the bust to the waist was rouged and pinned with a giant gem encrusted atop. I adored this one and no matter what he thought I was getting this dress. I walked out and Edward smiled.

"That's the one" he told me as I spun

"Glad you agree" I went back in and changed. I put the others on the reject rail and we went and found Alice. She was in a dark green dress. It had one strap on her right hand shoulder. It was made of satin and flowed to the floor. A belt cinched the waist and had a giant bow on it. It had a little pool surrounding it.

"You look stunning Ali! Nice job Roberto" I praised

"Thanks" They both said in unison and then laughed.

"I'm going to wear my glass shoes with it!" Alice chimed. While Rose, Roberto and Alice finished little details on the dress, I left mine on the counter while Edward and I went looking for Em and Jazz. We heard Jazz laughing loudly and followed it. We found them in the dressing room, Jazz had collapsed on the floor laughing and Em stood at the door of a dressing room, in the black dress I rejected. Edward and I immediately burst out laughing.

"What?" Em asked innocently "Does my butt look big in this?" I managed to compose myself long enough to take a picture on my phone.

"Why?!" Edward laughed.

"He got … bored and … found it!" Jazz laughed.

"Jazz you own me $1000 I can fit in it!" Em grinned successfully. We all managed to calm down and demanded that Emmett change immediately. We found Rose and Alice. Edward and Jazz told them about Emmett's cross dressing, while he grinned proudly and I showed the picture. We all laughed again, while Rose hit Em on the back of the head.

"Why do you always embarrass me?" she hissed.

"Sorry Rosie" Although he didn't look that sorry. He smirked and kissed her without care. When he pulled back Rose looked dazed for a second before trying to look stern but we could all see the smile making it's way onto her lips. We paid and left, lads carrying our bags and went to get shoes. We looked around; Edward gave up and sat down next to a shoe rail. I continued to look but gave up and joined Edward,

"Why do people think this is fun?" I wined

"I have no idea" Alice trotted up to us with Jazz closely behind carrying about five shoe boxes.

"If you're sat here I take it you found your shoes"

"Of course" I lied

"Let me see them" Crap!

"Why?" I stalled

"So I can approve them"

"Well, these are them" I grabbed a pair of dark gold stilettos off of the shelf next to me; they were made of satin and were peep toe, with a very similar dimonte broach on top.

"They're lovely, I allow you to get them" and with that she tinkled off to find Rose.

"Guess I'm getting these"

"Yep, you better try them on" I sighed and stood up. I tried them on and walked around.

"They fit, now can we please go!" he took the shoes from me and we paid. Edward and I went out side to wait for the others. We had been stood twenty minutes.

"Come on" Edward pulled me to the car, and we drove home. We walked to our room and hung up our purchases. We both lay down together on the sun loungers and were there until the others arrived home. We stayed quiet as they went to there rooms, after we heard Alice go into Rose and Em's room, and to talk. Then we heard Em and Jazz come to our room. I stood up and Edward looked confused, I just smiled and winked. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. I heard Edward answer the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward asked casually although he probably already knew. I heard Jazz and Em enter and one of them sat on the bed.

"Well" Jazz started, "You left us with Alice and Rose, shopping!"

"It wasn't that bad" Em added.

"That bad. We were there for two hours!"

"Yeah but they bought underwear" Too much information Emmett

"I really don't want to know Em, please for my sanity block your mind!" Edward shouted, "I doubt Bella wants her fiancé to be taken to a mental asylum" I smiled at that last part.

"Speaking of crazy people, Alice has or is gathering everyone to watch the video. So come along" Em told us, Jasper glared at the 'crazy people' comment, "You know what I mean?"

Jasper sighed.

"Where's Bella?" Jazz asked. Oh bugar.

"She's gone to her office"

"Why?"

"She didn't say. I'll go get her and meet you downstairs" he ushered them to the door and closed it after them I walked out to find Edward smirking, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"What was the point in that?" he asked

"I wanted to see how your brothers talked to you without me" I answered and smirked back at him.

"Really?" he walked to me and I nodded, "You don't get out much then?" he chuckled and I scowled.

"Not funny Edward" he laughed again, "You know what just for that comment, we're going to watch the video with everyone. I was going to hide us but not anymore" I walked to the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Bella" he looked all sad and upset, I blinked a few times to clear my head. I had to stay strong and not give in.

"No use Edward, it won't work. We are going to endure it again, and we'll listen to Alice, Rose and Esme, and we'll smile and talk happily." He stroked my cheek.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" he whispered, kissing from my ear to my jaw and down my neck, and up again. My breath caught and I concentrated on the wall behind him. Not on his soft beautifully formed lips kissing my jaw line and- that cream on the wall makes the room look so fresh! I put my hand on Edward's cheek and gently pushed him away. He grinned at me successfully. How wrong he is.

"We're going to be late" his face fell and he looked terrified.

"We're going?"

"Of course, Edward I told you we were." I walked out the door and called back through, "Come on" he sighed and followed me through. I smiled as Edward caught up with me. Everyone sat expectantly as we entered. I handed Alice the DVD and she put it in. Edward had sat in the arm chair and I sat on his knee. He was still upset and I felt kind of bad but he shouldn't expect me to give in all the time.

"Edward" I whispered and he looked at me, "Cheer up"

"I'm fine"

"Your obviously not" I lifted up his head and looked him in the eyes, "Are you upset because your persuasive techniques didn't work?" he looked away. I kissed his ear and whispered,

"They did work (kiss) I had to concentrate on the wall behind you (kiss) to keep my control (kiss) so don't think I brushed it off (kiss)" I looked at him as he smiled proudly.

"Good, I thought I was loosing it" he kissed me and we smiled into the kiss.

"So this is the foyer, and …" I tuned out Alice's commentary. We all watched the video and Alice did her usual little commentary.

"I must say it looks lovely" Caius praised

"Thanks Caius" I told him.

"Yes it is very idyllic, sweetheart" Dad agreed.

"So when can we see it with our own eyes?" Marcus questioned. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Well it's not that we don't you to come and visit but you see Edward and I bought it as a little get away, where only we can go"

"Somewhere to call our own. Our little home if you will" Edward added.

"We completely understand, don't we brothers?" Dad asked, and they nodded.

**  
Review guys x**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 32

"Alice for pity's sake, you've had all day to primp me, so stop doing it now!" I yelled at Alice. It was twenty minutes before the party would start and Alice kept checking my hair. She had put it up in an old fashioned up do, it looked like a twisted cone at the back of my head. She left two ringlets either side of my face and had fixed the style in place with a long diamante clip. Alice did my hair this time and Rose did my make up. I wore my gold dress and shoes. Around my neck I wore a diamond necklace with a sapphire in the middle; I wore the diamond studs and my engagement ring that only ever came off at school. Rose listened to me and kept my make up simple, with a natural look.

"Look, Bella. As your future sister-in-law, I'm making sure you look perfect for your engagement party"

I stood up and walked over to my seat next to Dad. He and my Uncles were talking.

"Everything all right, Bells?" Marcus asked.

"I can't cope with all the pampering" he laughed at me, "Shut it Marcus"

"If you can't cope now what are you going to do on your wedding day?"

"I'm going to Elope"

"What?!" Dad, Alice and Edward yelled in unison. Edward was by my side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"My offer still stands from a few weeks ago" Edward whispered loud enough for us to hear.

"Edward, I told you already we're doing it your way, I'm just ranting about Alice and her pampering"

"Oh" he looked slightly relieved but quickly hid it

"Don't worry, I'm happy" I stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Good" he kissed me and smiled.

"Guests are here!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let the torture begin" I sighed. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry my love, if need be we'll go to Austria" I laughed.

"I'll hold you to it!" We smiled. The guests poured in and we decided, or should I say Alice demanded that we stay sat at the front, on a little table of our own and not greet anyone yet, which I loved. Alice stood on the platform and smiled.

"Friends, silence if you please" Dad bellowed.

"Thank you, Aro" Alice chimed, "As you are all aware we are here to celebrate the engagement of Bella, and my brother Edward"

"She sounds like a vicar at a sermon" I whispered to Edward and he choked down a laugh.

"Edward and Bella met at the last gathering, and I could tell they were true loves and would end up together"

"Well duh, you're sidekick!" Em stated and everyone laughed

"Thank you Emmett" she hissed, "As I was saying, I knew they would end up together. I mean by the way Edward was acting the few months they were apart you would of thought she'd died. When we came back at New Year Edward popped the question and Bella, of course, couldn't refuse. Well I've blabbed on long enough. The happy couple, Bella and Edward"

As everyone applauded us, Edward pulled me to stand up. We both smiled and then Alice cut in,

"I'm really glad you're officially joining our family. Although if you said no I would have gotten the ring, I would have even fought Rose. But how could you refuse, the rock is huge!"

"And she's not on about Edward!" Rose added on the end and laughed while Edward smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed. I stifled a giggle and took our entwined hands, and kissed his. For the next two hours, we were ambushed by people congratulating us. The second to last coven left and I turned and rested my head on Edward's chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"Bella!" Katie called. I immediately lifted my head up to see Katie walking toward me with open arms, and her coven following.

"Katie!" I yelled and hugged her tight.

"Oh my god, congratulations Bells!"

"Thanks Katie" she pulled away and I hugged Eric.

"Congratulations Bella" he pulled away and shook Edward's hand, "You too Edward"

"Thanks" we both said.

"Now let me see this rock" Katie ordered. I pulled out my left hand and she grabbed it. Her mouth fell open as she admired my ring; "They weren't kidding its huge" I just smiled and then I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Katie, would you take our wedding photos?" she looked up at me, touched.

"I would be delighted"

"Thanks" I hugged her again. We talked a bit longer but were interrupted. Someone cleared their throats; I looked behind to see that the coven had left, except Mikey. Yey! Not.

"Hello Mikey" I said. He smiled and Edward growled viciously. I turned to Edward and place my hands on his chest, "Calm down, Edward" I whispered. He narrowed his eyes at Mikey.

"I can read minds, Mikey" he snarled. Mikey's thoughts caused this?

"Mikey" I said without turning around, "Please leave Edward and I"

"Bella, it's not-" I cut him off.

"Please leave or I'll call the guard. You may stay with your coven for the party but leave straight after" he huffed but walked away. Edward didn't relax. I stroked his cheek and forehead. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him, he relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back.

"Better?" I asked

"Much" he smiled

"Good" Katie and Eric had given me and Edward some space. We talked for a while after that.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked. Music had been playing but no one danced.

"But we'll be the first"

"And?"

"Need I go on?"

"Nope" he took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, as everyone stared at us. He ran his hands down my arms and along my hands. His right hand continued to my waist before snaking around as his left hand clasped my own. He pulled our entwined hands up and held me to him.

"Relax" he whispered before kissing my temple. Edward gripped me in a firm hold and we glided around the floor. I completely forgot about everyone else and enjoyed the moment. I noticed the brief times that I tore my eyes from Edward's that other couples had joined us; Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose, Jazz and Alice, Heidi and Felix, Lauren and Tyler, Katie and Eric; and lots of others as well. We continued to dance for an hour or so, swapping partners as before. I was now dancing with Marcus.

"You know Alice has speeches lined up"

"What? Why?"

"She wants some to make a speech now _and_ at the wedding"

"Who?" I timidly asked

"Just Carlisle and your Dad for tonight, the wedding is a whole different story"

"Great" I cheered sarcastically as Marcus chuckled, and I soon did the same. We finished dancing and I found Edward talking to a familiar looking tall strawberry blonde. I felt a pang of jealously as I walked over, "Edward?" I called. He turned around and flashed his adorable crooked grin.

"Yes love?" he held his hand out to me and I took it.

"Nothing I just wondered where you went. Who's this?"

"This is Tanya, from the Denali Coven. Her family is like our extended family" he explained and that's where I had seen her before. She was part of the Denali's, "Tanya this is my beautiful fiancé, Bella"

"Lovely to meet you" I shook her hand.

"I'm sure" she said coldly

"Edward, come here!" Em boomed.

"I'll be right back, love" he kissed my cheek and went to Emmett. I looked at Tanya.

"So how long have you and Edward known each other?"

"A while" she took a step forward and whispered, "Listen here Bella, Edward was mine before you came on the scene, and I intend to get him back, by any means possible. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice?"

"Excuse me" I gasped, "How dare you come to my house, to my engagement party and threaten me!!

I have the right mind to call the guard"

"It would have been my engagement party if it wasn't for you!"

"Why on earth would Edward marry a psychotic blonde?" I didn't wait to hear her response and stormed out of the Ball Room. I was livid. The cheek of her! I walked around the garden but then sensed Edward and the guards were looking for me. I quickly ran to the stream and sat under the tree, Edward proposed to me under. I sat in silence and calmed myself. After a while I decided to go back to the party. As soon as I walked in Edward was holding me in a tight embrace.

"Bella, I was so worried! You just left without warning, the guard and I looked for you. Where did you go? Why did you go?"

"I'm sorry I worried you but I needed to calm down. I went to the stream where you proposed"

"The stream! I knew I had forgotten somewhere" he sighed, and cupped my cheek, "But why did you need to calm down, love?"

"Tanya" I snarled

"Why, what did she do?"

"She threatened me! At my home, my party!!" I yelled in a whisper as not to draw attention to us. We were at the side of the room now.

"She what?!" he growled

"Threatened me"

"To?" he became even more tense

"Call off the wedding, her precise words were, 'Edward was mine before you came on the scene, and I intend to get him back, by any means possible. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice'"

"I can't believe her. I can't apologize enough, love"

"What did she mean that you were hers before I came on the scene, did you date her?" I couldn't disguise the hurt in my voice, and looked away, not wanting to hear his answer.

"Bella" he sighed, this was going to be bad, "Look at me" I didn't, "Please" I slowly met his intense gaze, "Tanya and I never dated, she always tried to get me too but I never would. You are and will be the only women for me. Now, this is our engagement party, don't let her spoil it" I nodded, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we need a lovely kiss to seal the deal" he smirked and I giggled. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Alice interrupted us, "It's time for the speeches!" I groaned and we walked to our seats, "First Bella's father is going to say a few words"

"No" I whispered, and Edward chuckled while rubbing my back. Dad walked forward and smiled.

"Well, what can I say" Nothing, just go and sit down! "Except that I am so happy that my little girl has found her mate. It was a surprise when we found out about the engagement but we accepted it, so Edward welcome to the family!" Thank god it's ended, "Oh and if you do anything to hurt or make my daughter unhappy, I will hunt you down and rip you-"

"DAD!" I hissed, he looked at me and smiled sheepishly

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." He smiled and left, and people applauded, why? I don't know.

"Now we have our father, Carlisle" Alice chimed. Carlisle walked up and smiled.

"Bella, the first thing I have to say and it's not just because Esme told me too," he and everyone else laughed quietly as Esme beamed, "is thank you. Thank you because in all of my existence I have never seen my son so happy. You two were made for each other, and everyone can see that. I hope with every inch of my being that you will have happiness and peace for an eternity. Bella welcome to the Cullen's!" everyone applauded and I was so touched. Why couldn't my Dad make a speech like that? A kind loving speech with no death threats! Edward caught me off guard and kissed me, we smiled into the kiss, as people applauded louder, and Jazz and Emmett whooped.

The rest of the party went on and it was much more fun now, and then I expected. It was the end now and we, by we I mean Edward, have to make a little goodbye. Edward stood at the front and made me stand with him.

"Edward I'm sure you don't need me standing here, I'll go sit with Carlisle and Esme" I walked away but he caught my waist and smirked.

"Bella, it's our party, so we have to say goodbye. But if you're so sure you don't need to be here, with it not being a big deal, I'll sit down and you make it"

"No, I'll stay" I sighed and he tightened his arm

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Edward bellowed, I mean do we really need _everyone's_ attention? "Bella and I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating our engagement with us. We really appreciate that our close friends and family could be here. Also we would like to thank my sister, Alice for putting this altogether" every one clapped, "and apologize for any of her usual behavior" everyone laughed and Alice huffed, "So thanks once again, and we'll see you at the wedding in the summer" Everyone applauded, and then they slowly began to leave.

**  
Review guys x**


	35. Chapter 35

**This is a shout out for Amenah's friend Natelie who has just moved to New York. She misses you loads, so keep in touch!!**

CHAPTER 33

The next two days passed and tomorrow we are leaving. We both showered and changed.

"What are we doing today?" I queried as I wrapped my arms around Edward.

"Alice wants to start Wedding Plans"

"Straight away?"

"Yep" he sighed, "I don't know about you Bella but florals are so in, we could like totally get our china pattern in florals" he said sarcastically with false enthusiasm and I laughed.

"Nice impression"

"Thanks" he thanked proudly and leaned in to kiss me but didn't as at that precise moment Alice burst in.

"Hey you two! Ready to plan!" she chimed

"No" we both said in unison.

"Alice, you need to learn to knock" I told Alice

"Yeah, we could have been busy" Edward agreed and realized what he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that – what I was trying to say was. What I meant was-"

"Edward I understand" she grinned, giggling. He looked down embarrassed. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay Edward. I know what you meant" I whispered and we all went and sat in the conservatory. The whole family joined us.

"Right, lets start simple, the date" she looked at me expectantly.

"The summer?" I guessed

"Be specific, Bella"

"I don't know, err …"

"How about 7th July?" Esme suggested. I looked to Edward and he nodded.

"Fine with me" I told them

"Great, now venue"

"Here" Dad said firmly, we all agreed

"Good. Well I was thinking that it might be best to have the service outside about 1pm and then the reception starting straight afterwards, but all of it outside in the garden. You know like the isle and alter and all that, then the reception in giant silk tents" she imagined, I looked to Edward and he saw that I looking worried.

"We'll let her have her fun, but if it goes too far we'll stop it" he whispered and I smiled and relaxed.

"So?" Alice asked

"Alice, do what you want for scenery and service, kay?"

"Fantastic!"

"By the way who is performing the service?"

"Garrett" Caius told me

"Uncle Garrett" I screamed and hugged Edward tighter

"Yes" Caius chuckled.

"Uncle? I thought there were only three Volturi brothers" Carlisle checked

"There are. Garrett is an extremely good friend, we've now him centuries. We're all very close like family, and over the years Bella started to call him Uncle" Marcus explained. Uncle Garrett is brilliant, but he's all alone and I tend to feel bad for him. The rest of the day consisted of planning.

"Alice if you get the Lilly and Freesia table decorations, it will match the bridesmaid's dresses" Rose chirped. I had asked Katie, Heidi and Rose to be my bridesmaids, and Alice my Maid of Honor.

Wait! A second!

"What dresses? I haven't picked any dresses"

"We have" Rose smiled.

"You picked the dresses. Jeez pick my dress why don't you?" I huffed and crossed my arms

"We have"

"What!" Edward started rubbing my back, "Look, you two I appreciate everything you've done but picking your dresses let alone mine is going too far. It's my wedding so I want to pick the dresses"

"But Bella, you're taste in dresses is so-" I cut off Alice

"Save it Alice" I stood and walked out of the conservatory, "You've crossed the line"

I walked into the woods, ignoring there calls. I walked further in and nearly turned back when I saw Jane.

"Having fun, Bella?" she snarled, she was even crabbier since she heard my bridesmaid choices.

"No" I grumbled.

"Good" she grinned; I ignored her and walked further into the woods. Edward was looking for me but this time I didn't want consoling and looked for my shortcut. I quickly found it and took it to get into the castle. I went straight to my room and into my secret room. I sat sobbing on my sofa for hours. I calmed down and then got my laptop, and loaded it up. I went on line and looked at the dresses I had chosen, when they went hunting. I had picked four floor length dresses in lovely teal, each one specifically chosen for each girl. Rose's was a flowing skirt that flowed out at the bottom, with a slit on her right a bit above the knee; it had thick straps that crossed across the back, holding it up. The skirt had an over skirt sewn on, made of a mesh like material, dotted with diamonds. Heidi's had thick straps that wrapped around the upper arm, with a V neck line and a diamond shape cut out on the back, then covered with the mesh material and also had diamonds on. Katie's had a backless, open halter neck. The exposed section under the halter straps was covered in the mesh with diamonds. Alice's dress was a one sleeved dress, with a straight neck line. The one sleeve was made of the same mesh like material and was covered in diamonds. It had a belt at the waist and flowed sweetly to the floor. I was so proud of my choices. I knew when Alice saw them she would love them as much as I did; but for her to just go and pick them without even asking me first. I had also picked my dress, it was perfect. The skirt was slightly puffed out, but not too much, less like a marragine style, more a Cinderella style dress. It was all white and had a fitted bodice with a heart neck line; it flowed out into the skirt seamlessly. There was a slight train at the back. On top of the dress, a white version of the mess, covered the dress, but it was pulled, twisted and rouged to the my left just under the bodice. It was secured with a diamond broach. The mesh also covered the skirt, pool and train. It also had a veil which was made of the mesh and had to be fastened with a diamante clip. The dress had everything I wanted; tradition, elegance and simplicity. Someone thudded on the door and I jumped.

"Bella, are you in there?" Em yelled, jeez trust Emmett to give away my room.

"Go away Emmett! And stop yelling or people will find out about this room!" I told him.

"Kay Bells" he sighed, "Can I come in?"

"No"

"Please, I know you're upset but they only meant well"

"No Emmett, they just didn't trust me to pick nice dresses for my own wedding! Do you know how that feels? I know I'm not girly and I not entirely bothered about the reception and stuff; but the one thing I always dreamed of was the dresses. I would understand if it wasn't my wedding but it is! Mine and Edward's big day, and they're worried about the dress choices I made" I began to sob again,

"You'd already picked them? "

"Yes Emmett. I had all the dresses picked, and once I had shown them I was going to order them"

"Did you have yours?"

"Yes" I whispered, "Just go away Emmett"

"I know how you feel-"

"NO YOU DON'T! No one does, just go away Emmett!!" I sobbed and no doubt he could here me but he left me just as I had asked. I walked to my desk and sat down. I looked at the dress again and again. People came and tried to get me to come out. Dad, Caius, Marcus, Jazz, Carlisle and Edward had all tried and failed. Rose and Alice argued with Em, Jazz and Edward to talk to me but they wouldn't let them. They just told them to give me time to cool off. They wined but obeyed. Edward tried time and time again; every time he tried I would just apologize and say I needed to be alone. He was back again.

"Bella?"

"Edward"

"Ready to come out? Or can I come in?"

"I'm sorry Edward but I just need to think and be alone. I'm sorry"

"It's alright, love. Take your time. Just call if you need me"

"Thank you" I heard him exhale and start to leave, "I love you Edward" I whispered softly

"I know. I love you too, love" he assured me and left. I curled into a ball on the sofa. I was there a few moments until I heard soft footsteps followed by a knock.

"Bella, darling?" Esme called

"Yes?" I croaked.

"Can I come in, sweetheart? We can talk"

"I don't know"

"It's your choice. I wont force you" I don't know what made me do it but I got up and opened the door. Esme smiled apologetically and then saw my face after sobbing. She walked in and I locked the door. She pulled me into a tight embrace and I sobbed again.

"You let it all out, sweetie" she sat on the sofa and pulled me onto her lap. She rocked me like a little girl and whispered comforting words. I never had a mother figure in my life, and Dad always thought I missed out and I never did until now. It felt so nice to be comforted like this by a mother. I stopped sobbing but Esme never changed our position. She rocked us back and forth, in silence.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you Esme. I feel much better"

"Good, sometimes all it needs is a mother's comforting" she smiled at me and I returned it, "You're probably sick of hearing this but Rose and Alice did mean well. They only bought the dresses because they knew how much you hated shopping and planning the wedding, they wanted to take the burden off of you. They just didn't realize that you'd want to get these"

"I understand but they still should have asked me what I wanted to do. I mean it's my wedding, Esme"

"True, darling but that's the problem they didn't think" we were silent for a while.

"I had them all picked you know" she looked at me surprised, "I had them all. I chose them without anyone when you were hunting, so I could do it peacefully"

"Can I see them? If you don't want to show me, it's fine"

"No, you can" I walked over to my desk and grabbed my laptop. I sat down next to Esme and loaded up the dresses, I showed her, "This is Heidi's"

"That' lovely, Bella"

"Thanks, and that's Katie's"

"I love the style"

"This one's Rose's"

"Suits her well" she chuckled

"And finally Alice's"

"That's also very Alice. Bella you have really shocked me, these dresses are wonderful, and your colour choice is perfect"

"Thanks Esme. When I saw them I knew they'd be perfect, and I was so proud of myself for finding them. I couldn't wait to Rose and Alice but then today …" I sighed, and looked away. She brushed my hair back,

"Well you should still show them"

"I know"

"We can do that later, let's see the bride's ensemble" we laughed and I showed her. She gasped, "Bella, that's stunning!"

"Thanks" We talked a while longer.

"Ready to talk and show Alice and Rose your dress choices and your dress?" Esme asked

"Yes, but I decided that no one, except you can see the dress before the wedding"

"Really?" I nodded and beamed, she smiled and thanked me.

"But before I see them, I need to see Edward"

"Of course" she stood and walked to the door, "I'll get him" she left and a few seconds later Edward knocked. I rose and answered the door. He smiled and I returned it. He walked in and I locked the door. As soon as it locked I was crushed into a tight embrace before he attacked my lips.

"I'm sorry, Edward" I whispered, "I over reacted and didn't listen to anyone"

"Bella, love it doesn't matter. Just so long as you're okay now"

"Thanks to Esme"

"Good" he wrapped his arms around me tighter and I hugged him back, he kissed me tenderly.

"By the way, you can't look in Esme's mind"

"Why?"

"She's the only one who has and is going to see my dress before the wedding"

"I promise"

"Good" I kissed him again, "Would you mind asking Alice and Rose to come here?"

"Sure. I'll be right back" he left and returned quickly, but with a very scared and upset Rose and Alice. I let them in.

"Edward, I need to talk to them alone"

"I understand, I'll be with the family" I kissed him slowly and reluctantly pulled away. He flashed his crooked grin and he left. They both sat on the sofa and I sat in the arm chair. As soon as I sat down they both said in unison,

"Bella, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to upset you. We just thought that-"

"Guys, Esme explained, and I understand why you did it. I was still annoyed that you didn't ask me for my input though."

"Bells. We just didn't think" Alice told me,

"I know you didn't so you're forgiven" they both squealed and jumped into my lap hugging me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" they chanted. I laughed.

"Its okay" I smiled, "So do you want to see your dresses, or do you want to wait?"

"Yes, see them now!" Alice yelled

"DO you really think she'll wait?" Rose giggled. I got up and got my laptop. I showed them the dresses.

"BELLA!! Oh my god!" Alice yelled, "There fantastic, I love the colour!"

"Bella!! You have hidden talents. I mean each dress represents each girl"

"Exactly"

"Well?" Rose questioned

"Well, what?"

"Let's see yours"

"Nope" I grinned smugly, at their shocked faces

"Nope? What do you mean, nope?"

"Esme is the only one who has seen it and until the wedding, will see it"

"That's so unfair!"

"No, it isn't or shall we go into what's unfair?"

"No" They both sighed. We all got up and left my room. As soon as we walked in I was crushed into a hug by Dad, Marcus, Caius and Emmett. Once they'd hugged me Carlisle and Jazz hugged me separately. We finished any other important details. We were leaving in a few hours so we all went to pack.

**  
Review guys x**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 34

"Bye kiddo" Dad said as he hugged me.

"Bye Dad"

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Dad, but we'll be back in five months and we can ring and email"

"I know"

"Love you Dad"

"Love you too Bells" I smiled and walked through security. I had already said goodbye to Marcus and Caius. Unlike Dad they didn't need to say goodbye four times. We boarded the plane and we home in no time, Edward and I unpacked and then went hunting. When we returned, we showered and changed for school. I changed into jeans and a green long sleeved top with my grey coat and flats. I took my bag and met Edward at the car. While we were driving I hesitantly took my ring off and slid it on an empty silver chain. I was slowly getting better at that. We arrived and walked to Homeroom. We took our seats and Alice joined us after saying bye to Jazz.

"Alice, you've sent the invites, right?" I whispered

"Yep, while you were changing, Jazz and I dropped them off"

"Good and everything else is planned?"  
"Of course!" she grinned, "All we have to do is get the accessories for the bridesmaids and you"

"That's all?"

"Yep" then she smiled mischievously, "But we have to get the Cullen Women Tradition"

"What's that?" I asked wearily

"Nothing big, just a little something we Cullen women always get"

"Alice"

"A garter, ooh it could be your something new!" she clapped.

"Alice" I wined, "I don't want a garter!"

"It's not for you, it's for Edward" she winked and Edward turned from his phone when he heard his name.

"What's for me?" he asked innocently

"Bella's-" I slapped my hand over Alice's mouth shutting her up

"Nothing" I smiled

"If you're sure"

"Positive" he turned back to his phone and Alice grinned wickedly.

"Anyway" she started, "Now we have your something new we need your something, blue, old and borrowed"

"Well my something blue is my diamond necklace with blue pendent"

"Good, so it's just old and borrowed"

"Yep" the bell rung and we went to class. All my classes were like normal, boring, so I was glad to get to lunch. I walked up to our table and everyone was already there. I pecked Edward's lips and sat down.

"Have a good morning, love?" he asked

"Alright, you?"

"Same"

"Bella?" Rose called.

"Yes?"

"Ali, was saying you still need your something Old and something Borrowed"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, if it's okay with Esme which I'm sure it will be, she'll lend you her veil clip. She lent me it every time Em and I renewed our vows"

"It's gorgeous plus it will count as your something old too" Alice added

"Really? You think she will?"  
"Of course!" Rose assured me

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she grinned. The rest of the day passed as usual and I was home with my ring back on my finger in no time. I was sat with Edward and Emmett in the living room, they were playing on the Xbox and I was watching. Esme came downstairs.

"Bella?"

"Yes Esme"

"Alice and Rose mentioned that you wanted to borrow my Veil clip as your something old and borrowed"

"I did if you didn't mind"

"It would be my pleasure, dear. Do you want to come look at it?"

"Yes" I leapt up and followed her upstairs. We went into her and Carlisle's room. I sat on the bed and she went into her closet. She came out holding a black box; she sat next to me and opened up the box. It revealed a beautiful, diamond encrusted Veil clip.

"That's stunning" I gasped

"It will go lovely with your dress"

"Thank you" I hugged her

"Your welcome" she closed the box and handed it to me, "Put it with the others thing you've got"

I stood up and went to mine and Edward's room. I walked to the back of the closet and put the black box away. I then went back and joined Edward and Emmett who also had Jazz playing too.

"Aw, come on!" Jazz yelled

"Yes, yes, yes!" Em bellowed

"Get in there!" Edward shouted. I had this for an hour until Rose and Alice joined me.

"So, Bells any ideas for your Hen Party?" Rose asked.

"Maybe a movie night, I don't want a big fuss"

"A movie night? Have you heard her Ali?"

"We so have to change that"

"No, look the wedding is about as much fuss as I can take in one eternity"

"Please Bells, we already told Esme that we were going out and she's flying Katie and Heidi out"

"Fine, then but nothing O.T.T or we'll elope in Vegas. Won't we Edward?" he concentrated on the game, "Edward!" he looked over at me slightly

"Whatever my Bella wants Alice, you too Rose" I smiled at them

"Okay" she grinned, "We'll go clubbing as we planned but Bella can pick the theme"

"Theme?"

"Yeah, we'll all dress according to the theme"

"Okay"

"Right we we'll be back soon, so think of a theme" they both skipped upstairs and I thought carefully about a theme. I need something that will be a good laugh but won't embarrass me or end in me in some horrid out fit. Then it came to me. Heaven and Hell. This would be great. Angels don't usually wear tiny skirts and low cut tops. Perfect. I sat smiling proudly at my idea until Rose and Alice came back.

"What's the theme then?" Alice quizzed

"Heaven and Hell" I announced

"Great idea, Bells!" Rose exclaimed

"I completely agree" Esme and Carlisle walked in, "Esme, we have a theme"

"Brilliant! What is it?" They both sat down on the opposite sofa and the game finished. Every one was waiting for the answer.

"Bella chose it" Rose added, "Go on Bells, tell them"

"It's Heaven and Hell" I announced, Edward smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Great, that will be so much fun to get outfits for" Esme decided

"Will you keep these outfits?" Emmett asked. Ew!

"Emmett!!" Jazz and Edward yelled at the same time.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same?"

"Even if we were we wouldn't voice it!" Jazz stated

"Esme, if we sort the date out and get Heidi and Katie informed we can have it in May. Plus Edward can have his at the same time" Alice chirped

"Yeah, because we just need a date" Jazz told us

"What are you doing?" I smirked

"We are also going clubbing but we are going to Vegas!!" Em boomed

"Vegas?" they nodded and it was time to have some fun. I let my face fall into a scowl and narrowed my eyes, "Vegas?!" they hesitantly nodded and I stood up.

"Esme, Rose, Alice" I snarled and walked upstairs. They followed close behind and we walked into Carlisle's office. I made a silent motion for them to be quiet and grinned. They caught on and choked down a laugh. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a message;

_**Don't talk or they'll hear, but since the boys are being so smug it's time to have some fun!**_

They all read it and nodded, and then Rose took it and wrote;

_**So shall we toy with them?**_

_**I've had an awesome idea! Two Words. Silent. Treatment.**_

We all agreed silently and then Esme took the pen;

_I think that if we do that we'll have to block our minds._

Alice took the pen and scribbled excitedly;

_Jazzy, will so buy me those new shoes now!!_

We all silently snickered at Alice's comment. We went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen; Esme and I stood while Alice and Rose sat at the island. As expected the boys followed and stood next to their partners. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Esme would you please inform your son that I'm not talking to him" I said, hiding a smile.

"Edward, Bella's not talking to you"

"I got that. Bella, what have I done?"

"Will you please tell Edward that he knows exactly what he's done"

"Rose? Rosie. Rosie baby" Em begged

"Bella, please inform the dufus they call Emmett, that I'm not talking to him and that he knows why"

"Emmett, Rose is not talking to you and that you know why"

"Esme, darling, you'll tell us what we've done wrong won't you?" Carlisle asked

"Alice, please inform your father that I won't be talking to him, and that they all know what they have done"

"Esme's not talking to you Carlisle and she says that you all know what you've done, and I completely agree"

"Alice, sweetie what have I done? Was it the shoes?" Jazz queried and Alice begged for help with her eyes. I warned her with mine and she took a breathe. We waited to see if Alice would cave.

"Rose please tell Jazz that I'm not talking to him" I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Jazz, she ain't talking to ya!"

"Girls, considering the circumstances and since there is no school tomorrow, I think it would be best if we spent the night away from the boys, to cool off. Pack a bag and we'll leave"

"We can take my car" I suggested to them. We all nodded and went to pack a bag. Edward followed me around the room. I felt bad but he shouldn't pull jokes if he can't take them. I grabbed my duffel bag and threw in a red jumper style dress; I also chucked in a brown belt and my boots. I packed a toiletry bag and underwear. I zipped up my bag and grabbed my coat. Edward stared at me; I couldn't bring myself to scowl, so I left my face blank.

"Bella" he called, "Don't go, love. If you tell me what I've done, I can make it up to you" he flashed his crooked smile and I almost gave in. I took a breath and kept my cool. He walked up to me and his lips pressed onto my ear. He kissed it and whispered,

"Bella" he kissed his way to my jaw and back again. He knew I loved that and gave up when ever he did it. He was playing with fire. He may know how to make me weak at the knees but I knew a few tricks of my own. I ran my fingers up and down his arms and then across his chest. I ran them down his chest and to the band on his jeans. I ran my fingers along the waist band and pulled at it. He froze and stopped breathing, and I smiled internally.

"Bella!" Rose yelled. I took my bags and walked out to the car. I put them in the boot with everyone else's. I looked over at the house and found the boys stood at the door looking bewildered. We got in the car Esme and I in front and Alice and Rose in the back. As soon as we were out of hearing ranch we all burst out laughing.

"Did you … see there … faces?" Alice laughed. We all calmed down.

"Anyone else nearly cave?" Rose asked

"Yes!" we all chanted.

"I think they had tactics" Esme stated.

"Defiantly, no way could Emmett do that when I was angry without some help"

"I don't want to know Rose" I giggled, "Although I must agree, but I'm assuming you used your techniques"

"Of course"

"Jazz doesn't like being nervous" Alice giggled,

"That would explain why Edward was scared stupid" I muttered. I pulled up to the closest Four Seasons. We got out and Valets swarmed us. They got our bags and took my car, while we walked to the desk and checked in. We took the penthouse suite.

"And how will you be paying?" The receptionist asked. Esme jumped in.

"By credit card" she smugly handed over a sleek black credit card, with _"Carlisle Cullen"_ in a shiny silver emboss. We all laughed as Esme smiled inncoently. We gave a deposit and went to our room. We all sat down at the sofas.

"So when are we going to forgive them?" Rose asked.

"I say tomorrow" I suggested hopefully

"I agree" Alice started but blanked out I rushed next to her. She smiled and continued, "Tomorrow will be good"

"What did you see?"

"Well, I saw them all sat depressed and lonely, I think we'll have to go home tomorrow" we talked for a little while longer but then Alice jumped up and chucked us four of the white hotel robes.

"Look they may be unhappy but it doesn't mean we have to be" we all put on the robes and sat on the sofas. We spent the next few hours watching films and spending girl time together. We all did each others hair and make up afterwards. At about six we all took turns showering and changing. I left my hair curly but tied it up. I dressed and waited for the others. Rose was done first; she wore jeans and a tight black top. Esme was next in a denim knee length skirt with a green top. Finally Alice appeared in a white short skirt with a pink long sleeved top. We all checked out and I drove back home. We left our bags and walked in the door. They weren't in the living room. I pointed upstairs and they nodded. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Go away Emmett!" Edward yelled. I banged on the door again, "Emmett!" I banged again and the door flung open. I stood smiling and a smile lit up his face, "BELLA!" he shouted and picked me up, and spun me around.

"Edward, I'm sorry"

"Bella, you're sorry! I upset you so much that you left for the night! Bella, I'm sorry!" he sat me on his knee and he sat on the end of the newly purchased bed.

"I have a confession" he froze, "Rose, Alice, Esme and I didn't like your smug attitudes and we kind of played a prank on you to teach you a lesson" he stayed silent for a few moments, "Edward, say something?"

"All that because you didn't like our smug attitudes?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"That was mean" I smiled relieved

"Well now you know what it's like when you four pull pranks on us" he sighed

"We deserved it, I suppose" I nodded, "so are we even?"

"Yep" I grinned

"So, you don't mind us going to Las Vegas then?"

"Nope, as long as you take pictures"

"Same here, love" he planted his lips on mine. We sat cuddling together the rest of the day. It was early evening and Rose knocked on the door, she walked in,

"Bells, we're going shopping a week today for our Hen party outfits" she told me

"If I must" she walked away but spun around.

"The hen party itself is in a few months, we also thought while Katie and Heidi are here we can them fitted for there dresses"

"Sounds good" she left and I nuzzled back into Edward.

**  
Review guys x**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 35

Saturday came and we had just arrived at the mall. Today we were buying the costumes for my Hen Party. All of them were going as Angels, except Rose and me; I wanted to be an angel as it was a safer option but only Rose wanted to be a devil. So she guilted me into being a devil too. Katie and Heidi told Alice their sizes, so she could buy them outfits too.

"Since you two are the only devils you two can go and buy your outfits together and we'll get ours and the girls" Alice skipped away linking arms with Esme.

"Now Bella, we need killer outfits, and have to beat theirs, okay? So just trust me alright?" Rose told me

"Fine" I sighed, "I trust you"

"Good"

"But can we not get outfits that are way over the top?"

"I'll try my best, but I am warning you Bella, it's better for me to get your outfit. Alice is well known at the costume store" I stared in ore

"Proper costumes? I thought it was all in red with devil horns"

"No way!" she giggled and dragged me into a store, "Come on!" as we looked around Rose told me, "I think we should match"

"Sure" I wasn't that bothered as long as it was too like Rose's taste. We looked in a few more stores and then Rose called me over claiming to have found the perfect outfits. I walked over to her and she stood smiling. She pulled out the outfit, which consisted of; a red sequined corset and a black and red skirt. The skirt came below mid thigh and was made of three layers of net; the bottom was black, middle was red and the top was black. I stood mouth a gape.

"You want us to wear that?!" I pointed to it.

"Yep, it'll be perfect Bells"

"No!"

"Please!!"

"No, I'm not going to embarrass myself like that!"

"Bells, please. You only have one Hen Party, let's do it in style!!"

"I'll look stupid!"

"Bells, if I promise not to make you look stupid can we get them?"

"I suppose" I huffed

"Thanks!" she hugged me tight, "Now take these and we'll try them on" I took them and she pushed me to the dressing rooms. I went in and dressed in the ridiculous outfit. I struggled to do up the corset so Rose did it. I looked in the mirror, Rose looked stunning and I didn't look that bad. I glanced at the almost see through skirt.

"Rose if we're getting these, we need something under the skirt"

"You're right, we'll get some black hot pants" we changed and grabbed a pair of black hot pants each, and we paid. We went in the shoe shop next. We looked around and since loosing with the clothes I didn't care, so I renounced all opinions on our costume. Rose was ecstatic when she found the perfect boots and I couldn't stop her getting them. They were black knee length, pvc high heeled boots.

"Rose, those are hooker's boots"

"Bella they are not hooker's boots, they are great for our costumes. Plus you renounced all opinions"

I sighed and she bought them. We then went to one of Alice's favorite stores, the Costume Shop. We walked in and Rose dragged us to the right section along with a basket. She picked up and placed tons of things in the basket; devils horns, fishnets, a Bride-to-be sash and a pack of Hen Party sashes. She took them to the till and paid.

"We just need one more thing" Rose announced and pulled us into Ann Summers. She vanished inside and I met her at the tills. She had two white wedding garters, one with blue ribbon and one with red.

"Rose" I sighed, "Why do we need them?"

"To finish off the look" she grinned.

"I'm starting to wonder if Alice would have been a better choice"

"I love you too, Bells" she laughed. We rung Alice and met her at the car. We all got home and piled into Rose and Em's room.

"Right we'll go first!" Alice chirped and dragged Esme into her bathroom, along with their bags. A few seconds later they came out, Esme was first. She was in a white toga style dress. It went below mid thigh and had long sleeves with a massive slit on the top, fastened with Greek style broaches. She wore white fish nets and white high heeled PVC boots that came to just an inch or two below the hem of her dress. She had put her hair in a bun and had a gold glittery halo on top. She spun around and laughed.

"Well?" Esme smirked

"Fabulous, Esme!" I told her

"I have to agree" Rose grinned. Esme sat down on the bed next to us, and Alice came out. Her dress was exactly the same as Esme's but it was shorter and had two straps fastening behind her neck, instead of sleeves. Her boots were much higher, and her halo was stuck on her head.

"Ta Da!" she screamed, as she spun around.

"Lovely Ali" I praised.

"Very nice indeed!" Rose agreed.

"Your turn!" Ali pushed us into the bathroom. We put on our corsets and red fishnets. We then slipped on our hot pants and skirts, and then zipped up our boots. I put on my horns and sash. Rose handed me my garter and I slipped it on my right thigh to mimic Rose. We walked out and I instantly felt self conscious. Esme and Alice gasped and I crossed my arms over my now emphasized and exposed chest.

"You two look HOT!" Alice shouted

"You really do look like little minx's" Esme agreed, giggling. The front door opened and the boys sat downstairs

"Rose?" Em boomed.

"We're up here trying on our outfits for Bella's Hen Party" Rose replied and smirked. We heard them all run upstairs and I grabbed Rose's dressing gown. I slipped it on and tied it, just in time. They all burst through the door and their jaws dropped, but then turned into big grins.

"Oh"

"My"

"Flipping"

"God" they walked in but kept their distance as if we would shock them. They all eventually came and stood with us. Edward wrapped his arm around me and whispered,

"Is this like your wedding dress? I'm not allowed to see"

"I don't like it"

"Why?"

"It's the same as Rose's" he glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"You mean that, under there you're wearing that?" he pointed to Rose and I nodded. He whistled and I laughed.

"It's not as good as you imagine"

"I'm sure it is" he kissed my cheek.

"So Bells, not showing us your ensemble?" Em questioned

"It's the same as Rose's, so no one needs to see" I replied.

"Bells, I'm sure it looks good" Jazz encouraged but I shook my head.

"Bella do what you want but the others have, and we won't laugh" Carlisle supported.

"I really don't want too" I told them.

"You don't have too, love" Edward assured me, and I smiled.

"Bella" Em asked, I looked to him, "Pass me my phone it's on the side" I walked over and picked up the phone, but Emmett ripped off the dressing gown.

"EMMETT!" I screeched, "YOU IMBECILE I SAID NO!!" I crossed my arms over me and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bells, I only did it because if you couldn't show us, how were you going to cope when you go out?" I buried my head in Edward's chest, "Plus you look fine!"

"I agree, love" Edward said in my ear. I looked up and saw his crooked grin. I looked at Emmett,

"Thanks, Em" I muttered, and he grinned.

"I was thinking" Jazz started, "If you girls are going without us I don't think you should dress like you are" Rose, Alice, Esme and I laughed at Jazz's statement, and all the boys looked puzzled at our reactions.

"Sorry but we can handle ourselves. You are forgetting that we're stronger than any drunks, and I'm part of the Volturi. Do you really think my Dad would let me grow up without learning Self Defence?"

"I suppose" Jazz mumbled.

"Don't worry, Jazzy. If anyone comes near me, I have my stilettos" she smiled innocently, some angel.

"Okay, Ali" he answered and kissed her. They looked so cute. I grabbed my bags and went to our room. Edward followed.

"Get my pajamas, would you? I need to change" I asked as I unzipped my boots.

"Here you go, love" he placed them on the bed next to me. I put away my boots and took the other bags. I changed into my pajamas and put the outfit away. I placed the bags in the closet and Edward changed. This had become one of our traditions now, to cuddle in bed on a night. I walked out and hugged him tight, sniffing in his sweet scent.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" Edward whispered back, "Do you know what else I love?"

"No" I shook my head.

"That garter from your costume" he said into my hair.

"Really?" I smirked, "Because I have to return it" I teased

"No you don't, Rose told me she bought them" he smirked back knowingly

"Damn" we laughed.

"Nice try, love" he chuckled.

"Worth a shot" I laughed.

* * *

**  
Review guys x**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 36

The months passed quickly and last night Katie and Heidi arrived. Today we were going to get fitted for our dresses; Alice also made the boys go for their tuxes today. We had just pulled up to the boutique, and we walked in. a tall woman with short black hair approached us.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked

"Yes, we here for our dress fitting" Alice replied, "It's under Cullen"

"Ah, yes. Follow me" we walked behind the woman, into a back private room. In the center of the room was a circular stage with a three way mirror behind and a small step in front. To the left was a mocha coloured couch and to the right mocha curtains, acting as the door to the four changing rooms. She walked to a smaller room that joined on, and came out with four bags,

"Katie?" she held out the first bag and Katie took it, "Heidi" Heidi took the second bag, "Alice" Alice skipped forward and took her dress, "And finally Rose" Rose grabbed her dress; "Now for the Bride's" she smiled at me.

"No" she looked puzzled, "Only, Esme will see the dress before the wedding"

"I see" she smiled, "Why don't you bridesmaids change and we can check the fit and any alterations?"

They all went into the changing rooms, and changed. They all came out and looked stunning. Lola, the black haired woman, checked for any alterations but they fit beautifully. Half an hour later everyone had changed back and the dresses were bagged up again.

"Right, why don't you girls look around outside while we fit Bella?" Lola suggested. They agreed and left. Lola got my dress and her and Esme helped me into all the layers. They tied the corset and fluffed out the skirts. I slipped on a pair of heels. I walked out and Lola directed me to the circular platform in front of the mirrors.

"Bella!" Esme gasped, "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I smiled shyly biting my lip.

"She's right this dress was made for you!" Lola gushed.

"Edward wont know what's hit him" Esme whispered at vampire speed, and then winked. Lola checked everything and just like the others, I didn't need any alterations,

"I almost forgot!" she grabbed the veil and secured it on my head. I slowly touched the veil and then the dress. I looked in the mirror and it seemed so real. I smiled widely.

"We'll give you a minute, sweetheart. Call us when you've changed" Esme told me and I nodded. I stood and stared at my reflection. I turned and examined the dress from all angles. Finally certain that it was the one and that Edward would like it, I stepped off the platform and sat down on the edge. My skirt surrounded me and I brushed it out and smiled. Everythign was falling into place, perfectly. I changed and gave the dress to Lola.

"I just need my dress" Esme told us. We looked at all the dress and found a red knee length dress with a square neck line. While Esme tried it on a picked out a pair of teal, peep toe stilettos. I got each bridesmaid a pair. I found Esme in her dress.

"That really suits you Esme" I praised

"Thank you, dear" I smiled and looked at Bride's shoes. I saw a pair of round toe stilettos with a gold broach fastened on top. I bought them as well, and met up with the others at the cash register. Esme also bought some matching shoes and a big red hat. We bought the dresses and put them in the car, we borrowed Em's Jeep so we had enough space for the purchases and all of the girls. Rose drove home as Em was sure she wouldn't crash or scratch his 'baby'. We walked into the house and I ran upstairs with my dress and shoes. I burst into the room and forgot Edward was lying on the bed.

"Hello, love" he said

"Edward!" I screamed.

"What?!" he sat up, panicked obviously thinking I was in pain or something

"Close your eyes!!" he did and then asked with a cute confused expression on his face,

"Why?"

"I have my wedding dress" I told him as I walked to the closet

"I see, Sorry, If it helps I didn't see anything"

"Good and sorry I freaked out"

"It's okay, love" I closed the door and walked to Edward. I leaned over Edward hoping to surprise him, when he grabbed my waist and threw me over him and next to him on the bed. We laughed and he kissed me,

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I was only gone a few hours" I whispered back trying not to smile. I brushed the hair from his brow and ghosted my fingers over his still closed eyes,

"A few hours too long" he smiled

* * *

**Review guys x**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 37

"Come on Bella!" Heidi yelled.

"Hurry up!" Katie shouted. Edward squeezed me tighter and kissed me.

"Bella, if you don't stop kissing my brother and get out here so we can get ready, in five seconds there wont be a wedding!" Rose threatened. I kissed Edward again.

"One!"

"Edward, I have to go" I mumbled against his lips as I clutched him tighter to me by his shirt.

"Two!"

"I know" he told me but didn't stop kissing me. I slid my hands into his hair as we kissed deeper.

"Three!"

"Have fun" he told me and his held my head in between his hands.

"Four!"

"You too" I pulled back and smiled. I repeatedly pecked his lips before forcing myself to pull back. I smiled widely and walked to the door and opened it.

"Five" she whispered angryily. I blew Edward a kiss.

"Love you" he yelled as I walked to Rose's room.

"Love you too!" I yelled back. Em and I swapped rooms, so we could change for our party's. Em came down the corridor to my room but before he could go, I stopped him.

"Emmett, if you rummage around my room or try on my clothes or my shoes, or look in my underwear draw, Rose will cut you off for a month!" I threatened and he nodded smiling cockily and saluted. I walked in to Rose's room and Alice, Heidi, Katie and Esme had already changed. Heidi and Katie both had similar dresses to Alice's but Katie's had a strap across the front of the dress, and Heidi's skirt had layers. Esme wore her outfit and had her hair down; she was fastening the halo on top. Alice was already dressed and made up, hair perfectly spiked; she was putting on Heidi's make up. Katie was fiddling with her cameras. Rose pushed me into the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and put my clothes in the hamper. I walked, out boots in hand, and sat on the bed. I zipped up my boots and Alice sat next to me grinning mischievously.

"What?" I quizzed.

"Time to work my magic!" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in as she pulled me to her chair. I sat for half an hour while Alice did my make up, and then Rose did my hair. She curled it and then put it in a low side bun. She pulled random hairs out and curled them. She clipped in the devil's horns, and I put on my sash. As they all put on the sashes Rose bought saying, "Bella's Hen Night!" on the front and on the back, "We bite!", I put on a gold necklace with a ruby in the centre on.

They all pushed me to the mirror and I looked in. I gasped in shock, at the reflection in the mirror, my reflection. I looked so different; my hair was massive and looked like it had exploded. My make up was natural everywhere except my eyes and lips. My lips were plumped and a bright red, my eyes were smoky and defined. Alice had spread red glitter all over my black eyes. I hugged them all tight.

"Thank you soooo much!" I beamed.

"Your Dad won't like the pictures Katie's going to take" Heidi stated, grinning.

"Why?"

"That's why!" she giggled and she waved at my outfit.

"Tough. Katie I demand that you take loads of photos" I giggled

"You couldn't stop me!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I need some to tease Em" Rose wiggled her eyebrows, and we all burst out laughing. I heard the boys downstairs gather at the door.

"We're off, ladies!" Jasper yelled, and we all burst out the door and down the stairs. My mouth fell open as I looked at the Stag "Doo". There were five altogether; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Eric. They all wore black trousers, but Emmett had opted for leather, and each had a grey tight tee on. On the back in big block letters it said, "Edward's Stag Night!". Under the "Edward's Stag Night!" on Edward's top, he had, in green, the word "Groom" I laughed as Rose had covered Em's writing in pink glitter. How did he not notice? I closed my mouth and smiled. I walked down the stairs as Edward stepped forward, arms crossed smirking. I put my hands on my hips as I reached the floor.

"Bella" Edward's velvety voice rang through the air,

"Edward" I replied, grinning and he closed the space between us.

"Can I have a word? In private" he winked, a familiar twinkle in his eye

"Of course" I took his hand, linking our fingers and we walked outside.

"Don't mess up your look, Bells!!" Alice shouted after us. We went to the bottom of the garden, and sat on the bench. We sat together in a comfortable silence until Edward broke it,

"You look gorgeous Bells" he smiled

"Says you, looking dishy" I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that I'd just used the word dishy.

"Did you just say dishy?" he snickered

"Shut up" I hit his arm playfully.

"Sorry" he smiled failing to hide the laugh

"You sound it"

"I am" he defended himself, "How about we forget your use of 1950's language and move on?"

"Yes"

"When are you girls going?"

"According to Alice when you've left. When are you going?"

"Soon" he sighed, "How am I going to cope not seeing you until tomorrow?" he ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

"We will" I emphasized the we. He smiled and kissed me tenderly yet passionatly.

"EDWARD!" Emmett boomed, he sighed and pulled away.

"Come on, love" he pulled me up and as soon as we walked in Alice pounced on me,

"Jeez Bella, I let you go out without a chaperone for two minutes and you come back and I have to redo your lip gloss" I quickly looked in the mirror and my lip gloss had been rubbed off and some was around my mouth. I looked away smiling embarrassed. Alice pulled my head to her and reapplied my lip gloss. Edward and I walked back into the living room and Alice stood next to Jasper.

"Nice lip gloss, Edward" Jasper commented, "Although I don't think red is your colour, it looks better on Bella" Edward quickly rubbed at his lips, I laughed and turned his head to me, I rubbed off the lip gloss.

"It needed a woman's touch" I whispered

"It always does" he smiled.

"Right, we need to get going" Carlisle announced, "Sorry to disappoint"

"We have hearts to break" Em told us, "Well maybe just me, Carlisle's too old, Jazz is too shy, Eric is … well I don't know and Edward's a prude, so I guess I'll be the only heartbreaker tonight"

They all growled at him, "Gee, take a chill pill" We all said goodbye.

"Bye Edward"

"Bye love" I kissed him.

He got in the Jeep and they drove away. We all waited inside until the hummer limo Esme ordered arrived. Sometime later the limo did arrive and we all piled in. Rose played a mix CD and we all sung and danced on the way. The next song came on, it was Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend,

"Oh my god!" Heidi yelled.

"I love this song!" Rose screamed.

"This song rocks!" Katie shouted.

"I know!" Alice squealed. They started singing and dancing together, as I cowered near Esme. We both laughed at the site.

"If they're like this now what will it be like later?" I asked Esme laughing "I don't know. Still want to join our hectic and slightly crazy family?" Esme quizzed, laughing slightly

"More than anything" I beamed. We looked and saw the girls syncronised dancing and could no longer hold in out laughter.

The car came to a stop and the chauffer opened the door, he helped us out. We all got out and walked to the club. Rose walked up to the big bouncer on the door, and we watched from a few feet away.

"Hello little lady" he smiled

"Hi" Rose said in a seductive voice and waved, "Me and my friends were wondering if we could skip the queue?"

"Well, I don't know…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Please, it's my friends Hen Night, plus it would make me very happy" she smiled seductively as she innocently placed her hand on his chest, he stared and then managed to form a coherent sentence,

"Alright, come on in girls"

"Thanks" she winked and we all walked in.

"Boy, I missed toying with bouncers" she giggled; we found a table in the corner and sat down.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Alice bounced.

"What, Alice?" Heidi asked

"We should see how many numbers we can get tonight!" she smiled then her eyes and smile went wider, "The winner gets a holiday of their choice for them and their mate, paid by the losers!!"

"You're on Pixie" Rose challenged

"I'll just judge, so it's fair for me. I won't get any with a Bride-to-be sash" I told them,

"You sure?" Katie checked and I nodde, "Okay then! Sounds like fun" Katie grinned

"Prepare to lose, girls" Esme smirked. Rose pulled me to dance and we danced together to Heartbreaker by William and Cheryl Cole. We saw a few men oggling and a couple of girls glaring but it didn't phase us. We danced all night long, sometimes I'd sit out and sometimes we would all dance. It was near midnight now. I went and sat down for a song while the others danced. I sat and watched them all dancing crazily. Someone sat next to me but I didn't turn around.

"Bride-to-be, eh?" a rough voice asked

"Yep" I looked at him; he was a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"Cold feet?" he smirked.

"Never" I smiled, well not how he meant it. All vampires have cold feet. I laughed silently at my own joke. Jeez, I'm spending too much time with Emmett.

"Well, if you ever do, call me" he handed me a card, "I'm Liam by the way"

"Bella" I shook his hand, "Sorry though Liam but I'll be with him for eternity"

"Eternity?" he grinned, "That's a long time. Keep it. You never know" he stood and left. Alice collapsed next to me.

"What's that?" she pointed to Liam's number

"Even with a ring and sash I still got a number" I winked, and she clapped

"Alright, Bella's back in the game!" she yelled, "But now you have to dance" We stayed and danced at the club until it closed. The limo sat waiting on the street, and we all climbed in and danced. By the time we got home it was half four in the morning.

"Ladies that was a top night!" Rose chimed.

"Wonderful!" Esme agreed

"Brilliant!" Katie added

"Fantastic!" Heidi added

"Phenomenal!" Alice chirped

"Perfect" I stated. We all decided to shower and change, then meet back downstairs and count up the numbers. I went to my room, and showered. I walked out and put on my underwear before looking for one of Edward's t-shirts. I found a dark blue one and slipped on my black sweats. Once I had done, I put my outfit away. I took my one number and went downstairs. They were all sat down with a pile of numbers in front of them. I sat next to Katie.

"Right now everyone's here" Rose started, "We'll see who's won"

"Wait, even though Bells was out, some weirdo ignored her ring and sash, because she got a number" Alice sung emphaising the word 'number'.

"Really?" Rose asked

"Yep" I grinned proudly.

"Well we all got more than one, so you haven't won. Sorry Bells, but at least you didn't get none"

"True" I smiled, "So Heidi, what'd you get?"

"6" she answered happily

"Alice"

"8" she beamed

"Katie"

"8"

"We have a tie, so far. Rose"

"9"

"Esme" she grinned and cleared her throat.

"11" my mouth fell open, and the room was silent.

"H-How?" Alice questioned.

"Guess, men like a mother figure" she giggled.

"Well I better warn Carlisle that he's got competition" I laughed, and they joined in. We spent the day talking. Esme was deciding on her prizeShe wanted a long weekend for her and Carlisle.

"Where are you going to go?" Heidi wondered

"You should go to Greece, like me and Jazz did" Alice encouraged

"Eric and I went skiing in the Alps. It was wonderful" Katie reminisced

"They sound lovely but I'll see where Carlisle would like to go" Esme smiled thoughtfully. A few hours later we heard the car pull up outside. We waited until they came in. Emmett burst through the door first,

"Honey, I'm home!" he bellowed, and Rose jumped up. She ran to him and kissed him passionately.

Jazz came in next and Alice ran into his waiting arms, hugging him tight. Eric wondered in and pecked Katie's lips, then he hugged her. Carlisle walked in and kissed Esme. I stood waiting and finally in walked Edward. He smiled and spun me around, just like when we pranked the boys and came home. He held me in the air and kissed me fiercely. I planted my fingers into his soft hair, pulling him to me.

When we broke apart the room was empty. We smiled at each other.

"I missed you" he mumbled

"Me too" he pecked my lips and swung me around so he was carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I laughed and smiled innocently

"Practicing" he grinned as he walked upstairs. He kicked open the door, and walked in, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he placed me on the bed. I giggled as he climbed next to me. He laughed with me.

"What are you laughing at?" he chuckled

"You"

"Really? You think I'm funny" he straddled and tickled me fiercely. I thrashed out as I giggled,

"Edward … stop … please … stop!" I screeched

"Still think I'm funny?" he laughed at me

"No … Edward … you're … not … funny!"

"You sure?" he chuckled at my squirming

"Yes!" I screamed laughing

"Good" he rolled off of me and smiled proud of his achievement. He rolled onto his side and propped up his head.

"What?" I quizzed

"Nothing" he smiled.

"Hmm" I raised an eyebrow. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tight. He closed his eyes.

"You smell like strawberries" he sniffed

"Thanks" I laughed and he smiled.

**Review guys x**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 38

"Wait, I need to check!" Alice demanded, we all stood in the middle of the airport as Alice counted our twelve suitcases. This is without the dresses and tuxes; thankfully they were sent home a week ago, "All here" she grinned.

"Finally, can we go now?" Em sighed

"Yep" Rose smiled. We all got in the two cars; Rose, Em, Edward and I in one, an Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle in the other. Rose and I sat in the back, while Edward drove. Edward started the twenty minute drive to Volterra Castle.

"Just think in three days Bella, you'll be an official Cullen" Em said

"I can't wait" I smiled and looked in the rear view mirror and saw Edward beaming as he drove. He caught my eye and winked.

"Please, save it for the honeymoon" Rose asked, rolling her eyes but failing to cover a smile

"You mean, like you and Em did, and still do?" Edward chuckled

"That's different" Rose defended, smiling

"How?"

"We-" Rose started but Emmett cut her off

"Unlike you Eddie, I'm not a prude"

"It's Edward" he growled quietly before speaking up, "1. I'm not a prude and 2. What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" I suggested

"Yeah" Rose agreed, "So Bells where's Edward whisking you away to for your honeymoon, eh?"

"You know what. I have no clue. He never told me. Edward, where are we going?"

"Well love, I'm afraid that you won't find out until we get there" he smirked mischievously

"But if you don't tell me, how will I know what to pack?" I questioned

"That's why I asked Rose and Alice to pack for you"

"What?" I screeched as Em and Edward snickered, "No offence, Rose" I smiled at her before facing Edward, "But if Rose and Alice pack for me, I won't have anything I like. It will be all bikinis, and dresses, and skirts, and horrible little excuses for clothes" I counted off on my fingers.

"I don't see a problem with that" Emmett smirked as Edward just grinned. Oh my god, he completely planned this to happen the little- argh!

"You planned this to happen didn't you?" I accused

"Not exactly" Then I had an idea

"Well since you didn't plan it, you wont mind if I just where my leaving outfit he whole time then?" I grinned

"What is your leaving outfit, Bella?" Rose asked

"As of now, a pair of sweats and an old tee" Edward's face fell and mine rose, but then his rose too.

"Sorry Bella but I already promised Alice that we'd get on the plane, me in my tux and you in your dress" my face fell again and Rose hugged me. I buried my head in her neck.

"Oooh! We're here. Look Bells your dad's waiting!" Em yelled. I looked up and smiled as I saw Dad, Marcus and Caius. Once the car pulled up I leapt out and hugged all three of them at once in a group hug.

"We missed you Bells" Dad told me, once we pulled away.

"Missed you, as well Dad" I hugged him on his own. The others arrived and we said our hello's and were sent to unpack. Edward and I walked to our room, and on the bed was a tuxedo bag, two shoe boxes, two medium boxes and a giant dress box.

"Edward, could you wait here?" I asked him. He smiled knowingly,

"I understand" he pecked my lips and I grabbed my shoe box and medium box, and put them in my closet. I ran back out and got the dress box and carefully took that to the closet. I took Edward's boxes and tuxedo, and hung them opposite my dress. I went back to Edward

"Done" I smiled "We just have to unpack"

"Good" I planted what was meant to be a short but turned into a more heated, kiss on his lips. I pulled back breathlessly and then quickly turned to unpack. Edward put the suitcases under the bed and then gave me a hug. I breathed in his scent,

"Your penultimate day as Bella Volturi" he whispered

"Then I'll be" I reached up to kiss behind his ear, "Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Bella Cullen" he mused, "I like the sound of that" he chuckled

"Me too" I smiled.

We went for a walk in the garden and then to the stream. We stood at the stream, over looking the flowing water. Edward hummed to me as he held me close in front of him, with his head on my shoulder. I had a flash back of New Years Eve, and a huge grin spread onto my face. As if reading my mind Edward suddenly twisted me around, grabbed my hand rolling me out, before pulling me into his chest. He clasped my left hand in his right and circled his other around my waist. We laughed as we swayed. Rain started to fall but we never stopped. He grinned and I'm sure I returned it. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly before making us both dance properly. We spun around as the rain fell harder. He threw me out and my head fell back as I laughed. His laughter joined in as he pulled me back to him. He was now singing My Girl by the Temptations.

**I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day,  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.**

Edward's beautiful voice continued to serenade me as we twirled.

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

He never stopped singing, only laughing every now and then, as we continued to spin through the water, laughing.

**I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.****I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees.**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**Ooooh, Hoooo. **

He was literally a few centimetres away from my lips as we smiled and sang together. Our smiles stretching across our faces.

**Hey, hey, hey,  
Hey, hey, hey.**

**I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim,  
**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)  
Talkin' bout my girl.**

**I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.****I've even got the month of May  
With my girl. **

He kissed me as he sang the last line of the song. The rain drenched us and Edward's hair stoke to his forehead but I couldn't, wouldn't stop this was the most fun I had ever had.

(Aro's POV)

I continued to watch my little girl and her love dance in the wetness. Their laughter swirling into the rain as they loved each other through their bodies yet without music. I smiled slightly at the site.

"Aro! We wondered where you had gone," Caius smiled as he entered the office, "We thought- What are you watching so intently, brother?"

"True Love" I answered quietly my eyes never leaving the soaked couple.

"What do you mean?" he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Look" I waved him over. I heard him approached but I never acknowledged him.

"I see" he whispered, "What a site?" he laughed slightly and almost silently.

"It's indescribable"

"That it is" I finally peeled my eyes from the site, as Caius walked from the window, and perched on his desk. I followed him.

"She's grown up" I announced

"We knew it would happen someday" I nodded solemnly

"I'm glad though" he continued and I looked at him silently asking him to continue, "I'm glad she has. She needs to experience this life, this love." he was suddenly back where I previously stood, "She needs a change. I would hate for her to spend eternity here, with us, with the guard, knowing she could have that" he waved his hand to the laughing couple, "That unremarkable feeling. The feeling of love. What it feels to be held, to be kissed, to be cared for, to be regarded so highly, to be loved. The spark when they touch, the erratic feelings it unleashes within themselves" he lowered his head and sighed before looking in my eyes, "She needed this more than you, I or even herself knows"

"I just don't want her to get hurt or regret anything" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"She wont brother!" he smiled knowingly as he continued with such passion, "She's your child! She will not make or rush into a silly mistake! She thinks with her head but most importantly with her heart also" he glanced back at my daughter, his niece smiling softly, "She knows what she's doing" I stood and walked to his side. I smiled widely as I looked down. Edward pulled her closer before dipping her, as they both laughed.

He pulled back to him and held on for dear life. Their smiles never leaving their faces.

"Edward's a good man. He'll make her happy, give her things we cant"

"I know" I nodded

"Aro, my brother if you really need to be sure, talk to her""I will" I whispered,

"Not tonight, let her be with her love. Tomorrow, talk to her then" he patted my shoulder, "Let her love, brother, let her live"

He walked away and into the hallway, he paused before shutting the door,

"Besides if he hurts her, we have the guard" he laughed

"That we do" I chuckled, we exchanged a smile before he left me to ponder my thoughts. I glanced at the young love. Edward over dramatically bowed and smiled up at her. She giggled and curtsied melodramatically. They laughed and he rushed to her, and spun her around before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you Bella" he whispered, as their foreheads touched, rain pelting on them fiercely now.

"I love you too, Edward" Bella smiled before kissing him again. She giggled and pulled back before spinning around, arms out eyes closed. Just like when she was little.

"My baby girl" I whispered softly, as I felt tears brim that would never fall, "I'll protect you and love you always. My little baby girl"

(Bella's POV)

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I spun. I stopped and looked at him, my face in a massive grin mirroring Edward's. I ran to him and wrapped my legs around his chest, and kissed him with everything in me, my arms around his neck, hands into his hair. I broke away and peppered kisses all over his face. He pulled me back and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me again, love" he whispered into the rain.

"Tell you what Edward" I never broke the sound level set.

"That you'll marry me" I smiled widely

"I'll marry you, Edward. If I could, every single day of forever, and no matter how many years pass my answer will always be the same" I kissed his ear repeatedly, before speaking into it, "I Isabella Marie Aromany Volturi want to- no I need to- marry you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" he crushed his lips to mine and we never stopped. We kept kissing again and again. Smiling and laughing in between, no words exchanged, just our love through our gestures.

(Edward's POV)

After hours of bliss we reluctantly went inside to dry off and shelter from the increasing rain. As we walked to the door, hands entwined I glanced up at the castle. My eyes caught Aro stood watching us from his office window.

_You take care of her, Edward. I mean it. You take good care of my baby girl. Love her more than yourself. She' my world, she's part of me. I can't loose her. Let her live, let her love. Let my baby girl love._

He begged me in his mind. I had never heard him, his thoughts, so vunerable or emotional. Never had I ever thought I would hear Aro Volturi plead with me. He however had no need, I would do that anyway. I nodded to him slightly, so he knew I had heard and agreed, as not to let Bella know of his silent request.

_Thank you. _He smiled ever so slightly before continuing, _I trust you, Edward. You're what she needs. You have my blessing. Welcome to the family, son._

I felt so touched at his words. A weight I never knew was there was lifted off of my shoulders. I was accepted. I smiled in return and he smiled back. I looked at Bella and smiled as she looked up at me. I threw my arms around her shoulder as she pecked my lips, before resting her head on my shoulder.

(Bella's POV)

After our afternoon in the rain yesterday, we decided today to walk along the bank for a while and then into the woods. Alice and Jasper skipped up to us an hour or two later, well Alice was the only one skipping.

"Hey guys" I waved

"Hey Bella, Edward" Jasper waved back.

"Edward, sorry but I need to borrow your blushing bride to finalize some last minute details" Alice apologized,

"Why am I a blushing bride Alice? I cant blush" I laughed,

"Yeah but you look like the sort that would if you could" she giggled and flashed a grin. Edward's arm tightened around me, as he glared at Alice

"Don't worry Edward you won't be alone" Alice consoled him "You can borrow Jazzy until I'm done" he held me tighter

"Yeah but I can't do everything I do with Bella, with Jasper. Not that I would want to"

"Jeez Edward, you'll have her for an eternity, all I'm asking is a couple of hours" she rolled her eyes

"Fine" he sighed, and then whispered in my ear, "I better make the most of this, it has to last me until you're done" I giggled and he laughed. He cupped my face gently and leaned in kissing me deeply. The kiss was full of passion, lust and most importantly love. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close. Alice tugged my arm and we pulled away.

"I'll be back soon" I told him, "I love you"

"Love you too" I pecked his lips and then linked arms with Alice. We walked off into my office and I sat at my desk with Alice opposite me. The roles suddenly reversed as Alice pulled out a thick folder and opened it,

"Right" she started, "So on Sunday you can't see Edward until the service, so us girls are going to spend the day together. The service starts at 1pm sharp, so we'll start getting ready around 7am, no actually make it 6am we don't want to rush" Rush? Silly me, this is Alice, "Then once we've had the service in the garden, everyone will go into the ball room while we have photos and the guard clear away the isle and alter. After photos we'll have the reception until the morning, and then your plane will leave late morning. As for your leaving outfit, you can either wear your wedding dress which I would advise or you can wear a white dress that I bought, your choice"

"What's Edward wearing?"

"His tuxedo" I smiled at the thought of my Edward looking dazzling in his tuxedo

"I may as well stay in my dress then"

"Good" Alice kept going on about the details and any last minute questions, for the rest of the day. Esme, Heidi and Rose popped in now and then, but it was mainly me and Alice.

"I just have to check the boy's tuxedos"

"Okay"

"Bella?" I looked over to Alice as she nervously asked, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure but you're not scared of my Dad, are you?" I grinned

"No, I just want protection with your shield if he doesn't like what I say" she smiled but I could still the slight fear in her eyes.

"Come on" I pulled her up and we walked to my Dad's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Caius yelled, I opened the door and walked in, with Alice close behind.

"Guys, Alice needs to check your tuxes so I said I'd help" I told Dad and my Uncles. They all smiled nervously, "Come on, go get your tuxes and call us once you're dressed" They all went to their rooms.

"We're in your Dad's room, Bells" Marcus called us a few moments later. Alice and I skipped to Dad's room. I knocked and we walked into the first part of Dad's room, the sofa area. I felt a grin spread across my face as I saw my Dad and Uncles in their black tuxes.

"Don't you three look dashing!" I grinned

"They look like they fit, and they suit your appearances" Alice commented as she circled them, "Although Marcus your suit jacket is a bit snug, I'll take it in"

"Okay" he muttered. Alice sorted them all out and Caius, Marcus and Alice left.

"Bella" I was sat on the sofa and Dad sat next to me, "My Bella" he brushed my cheek, "Well not for much longer, soon you'll be Edward's Bella" he sighed and moved a stray hair from my face.

"Dad, I'll always be your Bella. You're not loosing anyone, especially not me. I may not live here but I'll always visit and I can ring you and email you. Please don't think you're loosing me, really you're gaining more family, you're gaining a son" I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "Just think you and Carlisle both will be father-in-laws, something else you'll have in common"

"I know it just seems like I am. My little girl's growing up" he chuckled and cupped my face.

"Guess I am"

"I love you Bells" he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, Dad" I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek, "I need to finish helping Alice, Dad"

"Okay, see you soon" I got up and walked from the room. I walked into the garden but bumped into Emmett on the way to the stream.

"Hey, Bells. The others asked me to tell you that they went hunting- Hey, are you okay?" he quizzed

"Oh, Emmett" I hugged him and sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella, what's wrong? You haven't gotten cold feet have you?"

"No, it's my Dad"

"Why? Won't he let you marry Edward?"

"He will … it's just … I don't know … how he'll cope" I sobbed; Emmett carried me to the bench and hugged me.

"Bella, listen to me" he soothed me and rocked me gently, like an older brother. Emmett and Jasper both filled out the role of my brothers, which although I never admitted, I really missed not having any brothers, let alone sisters as well, "He coped before you came along; he'll cope after your married. Plus you'll only be a phone call away"

"I suppose" I sniffed, "Thanks Emmett. Sorry I got all emotional on you there buddy" I laughed

"It's fine Bells, not only am I the good looking brother, I'm also the good listener" he grinned smugly

"Course you are" I laughed, "That reminds me, have you finished your Best Man's speech?"

"Yep" he stretched out his fingers

"So how many embarrassing stories does it include?"

"I can't spoil the surprise" he wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

**Review guys x**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 39

Edward sighed contently as he lay with his head on my stomach and while I played with his hair.

"Garrett will be here anytime now" I whispered into his ear

"We'll only move when we hear the cars, no earlier" he mumbled, I smiled and kissed along his jaw line, and his smile grew. I drew patterns on his cheek and jaw, and then played with his hair again. Edward started drawing hearts and stars on my hip bone. We heard a car pull up the drive and Edward groaned gripping me tighter.

"Come on" I tried to free myself, "I haven't seen Garrett in years, he couldn't come to the gathering"

"Alright" he sighed, and pulled us both up. I pecked his lips

"Thanks" we walked downstairs together hand in hand, and as we approached we could hear them talking.

"I'm glad to hear" Dad finished

"Never mind all that. Where's my niece then?" Garrett exclaimed, I ran into the foyer and into Garrett's arms, "About time Bells"

"Sorry, I only just heard you" I kissed his cheek, after he kissed my forehead.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, I hit him.

"Shut it!" I hissed but was unable to conseal my smile as he chuckled.

"Do I get to meet the lucky lad then?"

"Yep" I reached for Edward's hand and took it. He entwined our fingers and squeezed my hand. I pulled him forward, "Garrett this is Edward, Edward this is my Uncle Garrett" They shook hands

"Nice to meet you, Bella's told me about you" Edward said politely

"And you Lad. I wish I could say the same but I haven't seen Bella here in years" he playfully patted my head and i swatted his hand away,

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to unpack and get settled in" Garrett announced before going to his room and Edward and I went back to our room. We sat back on the bed just like we were before Garrett came. We spent the entire day together in our room, since Alice is coming to kick Edward out at midnight. She thinks that we should stick to the tradition of us not seeing each other before the wedding, and according to Alice that starts at midnight. Edward shifted up, resting his head in the crook of my neck and wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. Every now and then he'd kiss my neck. We listened as everyone sat downstairs talking, mainly about Garrett, us and the wedding. Alice was filling Garrett in on details, and Dad and my Uncles catching up with him.

"We don't have to go sit with them, do we?" I questioned

"No, love" he kissed my neck, "If they come up we can always go in your secret room"

"Good" I kissed his head.

A few hours later we heard Alice leave the family to no doubt come to our room. I groaned and grabbed Edward tighter, and he did the same. He lifted his head and kissed me passionately. I was shocked at first but then gripped Edward's head pulling him closer to me. I deepened the kiss, as his hand wrapped around me under my shirt holding me to him.

"Bella, Edward time to-" Alice walked in and we froze. I slowly unwrapped my leg from around Edward and loosened my grip on his head. I pulled away and buried my head into Edward's chest.

"Alice" Edward growled

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she giggled

"Alice"

"I'll give you a minute" she walked out closing the door. I lifted up my head and looked at Edward.

"Sorry" he whispered

"It's okay" I smiled, "It might be an idea to get off of me though"

"You're right" he smiled, pecked my lips, and then he rolled off of me. He got off the bed and I followed.

"Just so you know, your tux and everything is with Carlisle's, in his and Esme's room"

"Good"

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled, "Well technically in thirteen hours"

"I most certainly will"

"So you know, I'll be the one in the white dress" I grinned

"Thanks for reminding me" he pecked my lips and smirked,

"It's okay" I grinned and we walked to the door.

"Well, this time tomorrow you will be Mrs Bella Cullen"

"Yes I will Mr. Edward Cullen" I smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you" he opened the door and left. Alice skipped in grinning and closed the door. I went out onto the balcony to avoid her gaze and questions, but Alice followed.

"Alice?"

"Yes" I could hear the smile in her voice

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Not yet"

"Yet?"

"Well it depends if you're nice while I'm perfecting you, for the isle"

"So if I don't complain, you won't tell?"

"Exactly"

"It's a deal" we shook on it. Katie and her coven arrived some time later. All other guests were coming around 11am onwards. I opened the door and Katie hugged me tight.

"Katie!"

"Bella!" we laughed and I hugged Eric.

"They're in the games room, I think, Eric if you want to go up" I told him

"Thanks Bells" he kissed my cheek and went in search of men. Mikey walked in looking miserable.

"Hi Mikey" I smiled

"Hi Bella" he grimaced and stood with the bags. Jessica and Lauren were next and they pounced on me, thankfully at the engagement party they didn't have a chance to see my ring, but now that's all they wanted from me.

"Let me see the ring!" Jessica screeched. I held out my left hand and they yanked it forward, pulling me with it, gaping at the rock.

"JEEZ, IT'S HUGE!" Lauren bellowed, and I smiled smugly.

"Girls, I can't stay here all night. Alice is waiting for me and my final bridesmaid" I smiled at Katie, and pulled her upstairs, to my room. Rose, Esme, Heidi and Alice were already in my room. We had mine and Alice's rooms to change and primp in, as Emmett and Jasper, and Edward and Carlisle were sharing.

"Now everyone's here, we can begin!" she clapped, "We're doing, hair, make up, clothes and then accessories. Bride last. Rose is doing the hair and I'll be doing make up"

The next six hours were spent on hair and make up alone. Heidi had her hair straight and down, but the left of it was pulled back with a teal gem broach. Katie's hair was curled and pulled into a low side Ponytail at her right. It was tied with a silk teal ribbon. Esme's hair was put into a French twist and fastened with a diamonte clasp. She had bought a an accessory to wear in her hair. It was an arrangement of feathers, sequins and gems; it also had a mesh cover to pull over her left eye. Rose's hair was curled and left down, except for a section at both sides pulled around to the back, in a slight behive. Alice's was her normal spiked style but insisted on putting glitter hairspray in as it was a special occasion, so Rose put it in everyone's hair. Rose decided to put my hair in a big fancy, curly bun that was massive. Alice made the bridesmaid's bold with gold accents. Esme was allowed her usual make up. This was one the condition that she wore ruby red lipstick to match her dress, but I was a different story. Alice made it extremely pale and natural, with sugar pink lips and white eyeliner; she added a very pale pink blush to my cheeks and a glitter eye shadow.

Esme went next door to change and came back in her red dress, and Rose sorted out her hair accessory. Esme's dress was a bright red and floor length since Alice made this a strictly black tie event meaning ball gowns. It flowed beautifully, even though it hugged her figure, as it was made from a beautifully material and sashayed as she moved. The straps were off the shoulder. It had long sleeves but they had two slits at the front and back of the sleeves, so she was able to move her arms as if it had no sleeves. The rest of the dress was simple and pooled at her feet. It had a greek feel to it and suited Esme brilliantly. Rose and Katie changed next and returned, looking gorgeous. While they were out Esme had put in her Hair accessory. Finally Alice and Heidi changed, and came back looking stunning. They all put on their shoes and jewellery. Esme gave them each their bouquets of Tulip's and Freesia's. They all kept them on the bed for safe keeping.

"It's 10:34am, Bella you might want to change now" Katie suggested.

"You're probably right" I agreed, and everyone but Esme left. I got out the dress box and place it on the coffee table. I took off the lid and pulled out my dress. Esme helped get the dress on, buttoned and tied up. I smoothed out the corset and Esme did the skirt. She handed me my silver diamond necklace, with a blue sapphire in the middle, with matching earrings. I wore them and then put on my shoes. Then we secured my veil, with Esme's veil clip on, to my hair. She handed my bouquet and I looked in the mirror. A huge smiled spread onto my face. I looked lovely, not like me at all. I hugged Esme,

"Thank you" I whispered

"No, thank you. You made my son so happy, and Bella I cant thank you enough" she whispered back, We both smiled at each other. i knew she would be crying if she could.

"I'll call the girls" she told me. She went and fetched, Alice, Rose, Heidi and Katie. I heard there footsteps and idle chatter as they approached. i felt nerves bubble slightly in anticipation. What if they didnt like it? What if I ruined my whole wedding because of a stupid choice in dress? Sure Esme said she liked it but what if she was just being nice? After all she had to be nice she was my futre mother-in-law! I felt my uneeded breath quicken and it coming out in short spurts. I heard the door open and quickly spun around so I didn't have to see the looks of pity and disgust. I heard them all come in and gasp. I knew it! They hated it. I turned around looking down, ready to persude them to help me with my dress. I prepared myself for the sympathy. I looked up and my mouth fell open as I saw there smiles. They like it?

"Bells" Rose whispered, beaming

Esme stood to the side looking proud and smiled encourgingly at me.

"You look stunning" Katie spoke softly

"You don't hate it?" I questioned

"Why on earth would we hate it? You look amazing!" Heidi grinned. I still hadn't heard anything from ALice yet. I glanced at her and saw a sight Emmett would be proud of. There Alice Mary Hale Whitlock-Cullen stood absolutly speech less.

"Alice?" I spoke gently.

"Perfect" she smiled, "Just perfect! Wonderfully perfect!" she started to bounce as she giggled. She hugged me acrefully due to the dress and the others followed suit.

"I've taught you well" Alice sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear. We all laughed at her performance. I turned around and looked in my mirror. I bit my lip to hide my massive grin.

"You really do look phenomenal, Bells. My brother won't be able to resist you!" Rose clapped.

* * *

**If you cant remember the dresses here are is the extract from when Bella chose them. **

_Rose's was a flowing skirt that flowed out at the bottom, with a slit on her right a bit above the knee; it had thick straps, that crossed across the back, holding it up. The skirt had an over skirt sewn on, made of a mesh like material, dotted with diamonds. _

_Heidi's had thick straps that wrapped around the upper arm, with a V neck line and a diamond shape cut out on the back, then covered with the mesh material and also had diamonds on. _

_Katie's had a backless, open halter neck. The exposed section under the halter straps was covered in the mesh with diamonds. _

_Alice's dress was a one sleeved dress, with a straight neck line. The one sleeve was made of the same mesh like material and was covered in diamonds. It had a belt at the waist and flowed sweetly to the floor. _

_I was so proud of my choices. I knew when Alice saw them she would love them as much as I did; but for her to just go and pick them without even asking me first. I had also picked my dress, it was perfect. The skirt was slightly puffed out, but not too much, like a less marragine style, more a Cinderella style dress. It was all white and had a fitted bodice with a heart neck line; it flowed out into the skirt seamlessly. There was a slight train at the back. On top of the dress, a white version of the mess but covered in gold glitter not diamonds, covered the dress, but it was pulled, twisted and rouged to the my left just under the bodice. It was secured with a diamond broach. The mesh also covered the skirt, pool and train. It also had a veil which was made of the glittered mesh and had to be fastened with a diamante clip. The dress had everything I wanted; tradition, elegance and simplicity._

**Hope this helped! x**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

We spent the time until the service, in my room. Alice popped in and out checking on things, and Esme went to see how Edward was. Katie visited Eric, and Rose visited Emmett. We all knew that Alice saw Jasper while she was bustling around. Nerves crept up the closer it got to 1pm. I was laid on my sofa and Heidi sat on the chair opposite.

"Stop jiggling your leg, Bells" she demanded, "You don't need to be nervous but if you keep doing that I'll end up more nervous than you"

"Sorry" I mumbled. I smoothed out the front of my dress, and Esme, Katie and Rose returned.

"Bella, you're Dad and Uncles are coming so you need to sort out your dress" Rose told me. I stood up and she fluffed out the bottom of my dress, while I straightened up the bodice. There was a knock on my door,

"Come in" I yelled knowing it was my Uncles and Dad. The door opened and they walked in, in their black tuxedos.

I couldn't help the smile that crept up onto my face as I saw their mouths hanging open,

"You look breath taking" Caius grinned

"Thanks" I whispered.

"You took the words out of my mouth Caius" Garrett added.

"You do look stunning sweetheart" Dad hugged me, carefully due to Alice's warning glare.

"I tried my best not to out shine you today, Bells. Since it's your big day" Marcus teased and ran a hand through his hair.

"So kind" I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to go downstairs, we're starting in a minute" Esme announced.

"Yes, you're right, Esme" Dad agreed and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes" I beamed and linked arms with my Dad. Esme and my Uncles went down first to sit. We waited in the corridor that leads outside.

"Rose, you're first, then Heidi, then Katie and then me, leaving the blushing bride last" Alice chirped and I rolled my eyes at my now frequently used nick name, Blushing Bride.

"Okay" I took a deep breath to settle the nerves, I peeked out of the window, and I was stunned. Alice had managed to turn our garden into something from a fairytale. The gold chairs at each side of the white strip on material being used as my isle, were filled with friends and family. People were talking and laughing. I saw Garrett talking to Carlisle at the front. Marcus and Caius, along with most of the guard sat on the left. Lots of other guests filled up behind the guard. Marcus and Caius were on the front row with an empty seat for Dad. On the right, were lots of guests including the Denali's with a very sour looking Tanya. The front row was empty, left for Carlisle and Esme. Esme stood with Jasper fussing with his bow tie. I stifled a laugh as Jasper swatted her away and muttered,

"As bad as Alice"

The alter was a gold arch entwined with flowers. Emmett stood in his tux next to Edward. I couldn't get a good look, all I saw was the back on a pitch black tux and beautiful bronze hair. Music thudded through the garden silencing everyone, they all took their seats and I looked away. Everyone smiled at me and I returned it. A very familiar song started up and we went to the door. Rose smiled and kissed my cheek, then took off down the isle. Closely followed by Heidi, and then Katie. Alice took her position and whispered,

"Good luck, Bells" she winked and glided down the isle. Dad and I linked arms and turned the corner. We approached the end of the isle, and I looked down and saw him. Edward stood hands behind his back, beaming. His bronze hair as dishevelled as ever, his golden eyes pierced mine, and I smiled at him. The wedding march begun, so Dad and I started the walk down the isle. I couldn't believe this. It was really happening. I was marrying Edward. I still can't graps it but right now all I know is that this is right, that this feels so so right. I only broke my gaze into Edward's eyes when Dad lifted up my veil and kissed my forehead,

"I love you Bells" he whispered

"Love you too, Dad" he smiled, and placed my hand in Edward's. He squeezed them and then took his seat.

(E POV)

I took a deep unnecessary breath as I waited. Everyone was seated and Alice had walked up the isle and gone to her assigned place but not before winking and grinning at me.

I looked towards the bottom of the isle and I knew if I had a pulsing heart it would have stopped beating. There she was my angel, looking phenomenal. I beamed as she started walking towards me. I didn't tear my eyes from hers at all. I saw nothing but her. I heard nothing but her. Not even the surrounding people's thoughts. Only Bella. She consumed me. Suddenly she was in front of me and Aro lifted her veil and kissed her forehead before placing her hand in mine. I entwined our fingers instantly.

_I trust you Edward, take care of her_. Aro told me and smiled at him as confirmation. I looked back at the love of my life and lifted our joined hands and kissed the back of it. She smiled widely at me and I returned it with my own. Garrett cleared his throat and I turned to him, ready to start my life. To continue my existence no longer alone but with my love at my side.

(B POV)

I looked back at Edward, and he lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine. I beamed at him and he returned it enthusiastically. Garrett cleared his throat and begun the service. It wasn't a very long service, and we changed one line in the vows, from until death do us part, to for an eternity.

"We're all here today to witness the marriage of Bella and Edward. Today will be the start of their never ending lives together" he continued through and I didn't hear a thing until he got to the vows,

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Aromany Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor, cherish and love, for an eternity?" Garrett asked Edward

"I do" he smiled

"And do you Isabella Marie Aromany Volturi take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor, cherish and love, for an eternity?" he asked me

"I do" a smile lit up my face.

"Have you got the rings?" Garrett turned to Emmett.

"I hope so" he searched his pockets, and then a panicked look crossed his face as he came up empty handed. I knew something would go wrong!

"Wait" he chuckled and pulled them off of his finger, "Sorry" he smiled nervously. We both silenced a laugh, unlike Rose, Eric, Katie, Alice and Jasper.

"Repeat after me Edward" Garrett started, "With this ring, I thee wed"

Edward smiled and delicately lifted my hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it before speaking,

"With this ring, I thee wed" he smiled and gently slid the ring onto my finger.

"Now Bella, repeat after me" Garrett smiled, "With this ring, I thee wed"

I grabbed Edward's hand and uttered the same words,

"With this ring, I thee wed" I slid on the ring and stroked my thumb over the ring and then smiled up at Edward.

"I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Garrett proclaimed.

I turned smiling from looking at Garrett to my husband. Edward leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips on mine, while everyone applauded. This kiss was slightly different and I knew why. It's because this was our first kiss as a married couple. I pushed my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and into his hair, as his arms tightened around me. Ours lips moved together faster as the passion grew. The kiss deepened and we soon came back to reality, as Jasper, Eric and Emmett whooped. I realized it just wasn't us. I smiled as we broke apart, slightly breathless. It felt like we were kissing for hours but it was only a minute or two. Edward pecked my lips once, twice more.

"Well, Mrs Cullen care to join me?" he grinned

"I think I will, Mr. Cullen" I beamed, and took his offered arm. We walked down isle, as rice and confetti showered us. We went to the spot where Alice decided it would be best to have the photos. We stood there and Edward kissed me again.

"Break it up, it's photo time!" Emmett boomed. We had all the usual shots; me and my bridesmaids; Edward and his Best Men; me and Esme; Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I; My Dad, uncles, Edward and I. The usual, except with over thirty different shots, with all different poses. As per Alice's instructions. We were just having the last ones of Edward and me on our own.

"Katie, one more" Emmett begged

"Sure" she complied. Emmett ran over to Edward and me, he whispered something to Edward, but even with my extra sensitive hearing I couldn't't hear. Edward grinned and nodded.

"Jasper, get over here" Emmett ordered.

"What are you up to?" I quizzed

"Nothing, love" he smirked, and I raised an eyebrow. Jasper came over, grinning just like Edward and Emmett. Edward picked me up bridal style and I screamed, while they laughed. Jasper took my feet, and Emmett took my waist, so they were holding me horizontally. I laughed at their pose, and Katie snapped away, while everyone else laughed at us too. Edward leaned down and pecked my lips as she took one of the pictures. After that, Emmett coughed. I rolled my eyes at his subtlety. It was then that both Jasper and Edward let go, as Emmett flung me over his shoulder. I screamed as Katie snapped at the shot. Emmett laughed and put me down. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, as he did I heard the click of the camera and I smiled.

"We need a full family picture" Esme decided. They all crowded around us and we all smiled. Emmett and Rose stood behind me to my right, Alice and Jasper did the same but to Edward's left. While Dad, my Uncles, Carlisle and Esme stood behind us. Once Katie had taken it, I yelled over to her

"Katie set the timer like you did with the one's you were in"

"Why?" she asked but did as I said

"Because this is an extended family shot, so you and Eric need to be in it, you too Heidi" she smiled and set it up. Heidi, Eric and Katie slipped in, as we all smiled.

After the photo shoot we went back to the garden, where the ginormous reception tent stood, curtains close. All the guests stood outside, and everyone else joined them. While we were at the Alice style photo shoot, the guests had been mingling while Demetri played the piano. He was a brilliant pianist but no one could compare to my Edward. Edward and I stood at the top of the steps above our guests. They all went quiet.

"I'm going to through my bouquet" I announced, and all the women went to the front,

"Rosalie, do not catch that bouquet, we are not renewing our vows again for at least five years" Emmett warned Rose. I giggled, and heard Rose's, and turned around facing Edward, back to the guests.

"Three … two … one" Edward counted down, and I threw back my bouquet. I turned around, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I scanned the crowd for the woman who'd caught the bouquet and burst out laughing. I saw a grumpy Mikey stood holding my flowers, everyone else started laughing too. The guests all piled into the tent as the curtains opened. Edward and I stayed outside, as it grew closer to Twilight.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Edward whispered and I turned back around to face him.

"You look very handsome, Edward" I smiled and tenderly kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "My debonair husband" I mumbled when we broke apart.

"My gorgeous wife" I pecked his lips, as he grinned. We walked down the steps hand in hand, and approached the tent entrance.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you to, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" Jasper announced.

We walked in and everyone applauded. I smiled slightly embarrassed to be the centre of attention. Edward noticed this and chuckled as he led me to the dance floor, the music started to The Eagle's Hotel California **(AN: seriously awesome song youtube it!)**. We wanted an original song for our first dance and since we were both fans it seemed fitting. Edward and I glided around the dance floor, and then stood swaying in one spot. I rest my head in the crook of his neck as he serenaded me quietly into my ear. I smiled blissfully as he did. When the song ended, a new one came on straight away and other couple's danced. We kept dancing for more songs. As usual I swapped partners to, my Uncles and Dad. Jasper came up to me.

"May I have this dance, lil sis?" he grinned and I was about to accept when Emmett came up.

"No fair, I said that I would dance with Bella first. Jasper stop stealing my partners!"

"First come first served"

"Why you…" they started arguing and just like Edward said Carlisle came to my rescue, by taking me to dance while they argued.

"I think I'll dance with my daughter first" Carlisle grinned. I started dancing with him, "You look lovely, dear"

"Thank you. You look very fetching as well"

"Thank you" he chuckled as we continued to dance, "I think you'll enjoy school more starting with us from the beginning"

"I think so, too"

"Edward told me off your name choice, very fitting" he smiled proudly

"I thought it was" I smiled proud of myself for thinking of it.

"He was extremely excited you know. He may not have shown it fully, he didn't want to scare you, but it means a lot to him"

"I know, it means a lot to me too" the song ended, "Thanks for the dance, Carlisle and for saving me form the wrath of Jasper and Emmett"

"Your welcome" he kissed my forehead and left to find Esme. I spent the next hour dancing with everyone, Jasper and Emmett finally got there dance. Jasper first after about seven rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, due to Emmett's losing strike that is. Edward and I sat in our seats, when Carlisle stood up, he cleared his throat and the room went silent,

"I just want to say a quick word or two, don't worry I'll keep it short" he started

"Like Alice" Emmett laughed, "OW! Alice!" Carlisle cleared his throat again,

"Anyway, I would like to welcome Bella, officially to our family. On behalf of us all, I want to thank you, we've never seen Edward so happy in all our existence. He has always been missing something and I guess that something was you, Bella. So thank you once again" everyone applauded Carlisle's speech, and then my Dad stood and I braced myself for more death threats.

"I have to say that I completely agree with Carlisle. Edward, I have never seen my Bella so happy and that's all down to you. And for that I am truly indebted to you. Keep her safe and happy, that's all I ask." I leapt up and hugged him tight, as people clapped.

"Thank you" I whispered on the verge of sobbing at my Dad's kind words

"Your welcome" I pulled away and we smiled. I pecked his cheek, before I went and sat back next to Edward. Emmett stood up and grinned.

"Oh god" Edward muttered, I rubbed Edward's back, and Emmett started,

"Well thankfully, Aro and Carlisle dealt with all the mushy stuff, so I can forget that" everyone laughed as he chucked one of his little prompt cards behind him, "So, where do I start, eh? Well, as you can see the lovely couple are as happy as pie, even though the good looking brother was taken Bella has learnt to live with second best" Edward and I laughed, with Emmett chuckled to himself and the guests laughed along with us, "But moving on to a serious note, I was elated when Edward asked me to be his Best Man"

"Well done, Emmett. That's a big word!" Jasper clapped and laughed.

"Shut it, dumb-" he was about to swear but changed his mind when he saw Esme's warning look "-dumb A, double snakes. Seriously though, I was so happy because it meant I got to take the Pi-"

"Emmett, language" Esme cut him off.

"… mick out of him. I spent ages thinking of the perfect story to tell you about Eddie here" Edward growled, "Sorry, _Edward_ here. I thought long and hard"

"What an achievement Emmett, you thought!" Jasper announced, he and Edward laughed high five-ing, but Emmett just smirked at them,

"Then it came to me. I thought about the time; Jasper, Edward and I went to get some new curtains. Well Edward over here, being the 'Big Chunk of Man Candy' he is" he used air quotations around the phrase, Big Chunk of Man Candy, "tends to dazzle the females, especially humans, of the world. This particular time there was a pretty black haired girl, about sixteen I would say. She was in absolute awe of Edward and she was so busy looking at his butt that she tripped up. Edward being the gentleman he is caught her before she fell. She was so shocked that she peed herself!" the room exploded in laughter, and Emmett banged his fist on the table. I tried to stifle a laugh, as Edward sat. his left arm around the back of my chair, behind my shoulders glaring at Emmett. I put my hand his chest and he looked at me.

"Did that really happen?" I asked

"Yes" he whispered, I bit my lip so I didn't laugh, "Bella, laugh it's fine. I know you want to" I snickered a little but I calmed down and comforted Edward.

"Emmett, you didn't tell the people why you were getting new curtains?" Carlisle smirked

"Carlisle!" he hissed.

"Yeah you didn't Emmett" Edward agreed, suddenly smirking.

"If you don't tell them, I don't mind" Jasper offered and stood up,

"You see, little Emmett over here, likes to try different hobbies, master them and then start something else. At this particular time Emmett was trying his hand at exotic dancing. He says it was only to impress Rose though. While he was practicing, he had the brilliant idea to use the curtains to spin from. So being Emmett, he tried it out and ripped off the curtains, also loosening the window" the room erupted laughing again, this time including Edward and I. Emmett quickly changed the mood,

"To finish off, I truly am happy for you both. Congratulations Edward and Bella!" Emmett boomed and everyone applauded. We both hugged Emmett, and then we went dancing. While we were dancing, Katie tapped my shoulder,

"I'm going to have to steal your husband for a dance, Bells"

"I want him back in one piece" I joked

"Sure thing" I pecked Edward's lips and Katie took my place. I went and sat at my seat and watched Edward. I smiled to myself. He is mine, and no one else's.

"Lovely service" Tanya's voice broke my thoughts, she sat next to me. I glanced over at her to see her in a black tight dress. It was quite nice surprisingly, at least she attempted to make it slightly formal having the arms and neckline covered in black lace. It clung to the rest her body like a second skin. Her strawberry locks pulled up into a French twist. She crossed her legs exposing more than she should in the slit. Her grey stiletto clad foot bouncing.

"Guess you didn't achieve your goal" I announced as I looked back at Edward. He laughed at something Katie said and he looked so stunning in that moment.

"Oh no. I haven't being trying. I decided that you should see what it feels like to be hurt, so I waited until you were married."

"Jeez, deal with it Tanya. You lost; I'm sorry you were hurt but find someone else" I looked right at her as I spoke

"Sorry I was hurt?" she hissed viciously leaning right up in my face. She kept her voice quiet as not to draw attention to us, "Are you serious? If you were that bothered you wouldn't't have done it! I have been hung up over this for months. Sobbing over my loss. You don't know what it's like having your lover and your heart ripped out by some snobby, ungrateful, ugly-"

"Edward was never yours in the first place, Tanya!" I cut her off, "I know the truth"

"Do you believe it?" she sneered

"Yes" we stared each other out in utter silence before she broke the trance

"Well, I have to get back to my sister and her mate" she rose, she eyed me snottily, "Love the dress" she waddled off calling Irina and Laurent. I took a deep breathe, calming myself. I took a deep breath pushing away the sobs and stood. I walked out of the tent and into the garden the sun was setting, as my skin glittered. I walked to the pond and sat on the bench in front. I know I believe Edward when he says he was never with anyone let alone Tanya before me. I listened as everyone continued to dance and laugh. I was about to go inside when I felt a kiss behind my ear followed by arms around my waist and his chin on my right shoulder.

"What are you doing out her on your own, love?" he whispered into my ear as he kissed around my ear and down my neck.

"I-" I stopped knowing that he could tell what when I lied,

"Tanya" I sighed he stiffened and growled slightly. He spun us around so that he was sat where I was and I was on his lap.

"What did _she_ want?" he hissed, he then growled louder, "No need I heard her thoughts, Bella"

I sighed and looked out onto the water sparkling in the sunset. He sighed and I felt him run his hand through his hair

"You don't believe her, do you?" he whispered nervously. I whipped my head around and looked him in the eye.

"Of course not! Edward I believe you, I trust you" I smiled, "I just let it get to me and I shouldn't have"

He smiled and kissed me lovingly. I ran my hand through his bronze locks as he smiled, our lips still touching. I nestled into his chest. After a few minutes he asked if I was okay.

"I am now that I'm in my husband's arms" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder

"I always feel better with you in my arms" he kissed my temple, "Forget her, love. Don't let her ruin the best day of our existence"

"I won't" I promised. We stood up and walked back in to the reception, smiling and hands entwined. He brought up our joined hands to our lips and kissed the back of my hand. Once we reached the dance floor we danced for ages and were continuously swapping partners and laughing. Genuinely having the best time ever. Our reception went on until the early morning. Alice approached us both,

"Sorry to break you up, but if you don't go soon you'll miss the plane" she said.

"Okay, we'll say our goodbyes" Edward told her, and she walked away

"Alice" she turned around, "Thank you"

"Your welcome" she beamed and skipped back to Jasper. We went around everyone and said goodbye. Our family stood outside of my childhood home, the front door was wide open, and I could see Demetri, Heidi, Max and Ben. I smiled and waved at them. they grinned and waved back, shouting greetings,

"We'll all be moving in, when you get home" Esme told us, after she hugging us both, "So Have fun"

"We will" I told her. I hugged everyone else and said goodbye. Edward opened my door and I got into the car. He followed and then linked our hands, never letting go as we drove to the airport.

* * *

**Guys! i'm going on a school trip to spain on Wednesday so i wont be updating for a week-ish. Sorry. I'll try to update before i go but if i can't you'll hear from me in a week!**

**Review x  
**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Edward held my hand as he drove. Constantly stroking the back of my hand and laying a kiss on it every now and then.

"I'm glad we did it your way" I told him breaking our comfortable silence. He glanced over at me and smiled widely.

"So am I" he leaned over as the car slowed and lightly brushed his lips against mine. He pecked them a few times before pulling back. He beamed at me and began humming different songs. The rest of the journey we listened to the quiet sounds of Debussy's piano. Edward pulled into the car park and parked in an empty spot. I pulled the mirror down and took out a wipe. I smiled as I began wiping off my make up. I hated the stuff and only wore it at Alice's insistence. I then reached up and detached my veil. I placed them in the glove compartment. I glance at Edward. He sat back smirking leaning against the door, his body angled towards me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he smiled and slowly kissed my temple. I smiled and bit my lip, knowing that if I could I would be blushing ten different shades. Guess Alice was right. I took the handbag that was waiting in the car and Edward opened my door for me. I kissed his lips as he closed the door. Edward got the three suitcases from the boot, and insisted on carrying them all. As we approached the check in desk everyone stared at us. We got to the desk and waited behind the couple in front. Edward put the cases down now and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I wish I had changed into the white dress" I muttered

"You're already in a white dress, love"

"I know, this one was n't a wedding dress"

"I'm glad you didn't" he nuzzled my neck, "This was the last thing you wore as Bella Volturi" he kissed my neck and I rested my head on his.

"But people wouldn't stare if I was in the other dress"

"They would've stared anyway, love"

"I suppose" I kissed his temple. The couple in front left and Edward put the suitcases on a conveyer belt.

"Can I have your tickets and passports, please?" the blonde haired woman asked. Her smile full force until she took in my ensemble. It drooped slightly but she continued on nether the less.

"Sure" I gave her the ticket from the bag, while she checked us in I opened up our passports. I opened Edward's and then mine. As I glanced over mine something looked different, and then I saw it

**Cullen, Isabella Marie Aromany Masen**

I beamed and showed Edward. As he took it in his grin grew and his arm clutched my waist tighter and pulled me to him. His lips crushed to mine and I smiled against them and then he did the same.

"Good old Alice" he chuckled and kissed the corner of my mouth then my forehead. I handed it the woman. She sent the suitcases through, and handed us back our ticket, passports and boarding cards.

"Right, Mr. and Mrs Cullen, your flight leaves in half an hour, so go through security now, and you'll make it on time. Thank you for flying with us today" she smiled and we walked to security. We approached, and walked through the detectors.

"Can you place your bag on the conveyer belt please, Miss?" the woman asked. I put my bag on and then collected it. Edward wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, and pecked my lips, as we approached the exit.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A black haired man in uniform smiled creepily

"Yes?"

"We'll have to check the layers of your dress" he smiled. Edward tensed as a small growl, only loud enough for us to hear, erupted from his chest. I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him without words.

"As soon as you get a female member of staff" Edward growled as the man paled,

"Certainly" and practically ran to go get someone.

"Edward?" his jaw was tense and his free hand clenched

"Edward, love" I stroked his jaw and looked at me, "I'm sure it's not that bad" I tried to reassure him

"You don't know what that vile creature was thinking about you" he snarled, "Distract me, please"

I smiled slightly and leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Anytime" he cracked the slightest smile. I stood directly in front of him and reached my arms up to cup his face. I leaned forward and placed my lips on him. Coaxing his to move and finally they did. One hand held my head and the other rested on my hip. We heard him approach and broke apart. Fortunately it wasn't the creep but a pretty blonde who took Edward and me to a cubicle.

"Edward, can you hold my bag please?" I handed it to him

"Of course, love" he smiled obviously happier that a woman was here.

"Now, I just have to check the layers" the woman looked at the layers in my dress's skirt, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You be surprised how many people try to hide things in puffy skirts, especially wedding dresses. Okay, all done. You can board now. I also want to apologize for my colleague no doubt he said something he shouldn't"

"It's fine. Thank you" I smiled at her and ushered Edward out before he could say anything. I took my bag, and Edward and I walked hands entwined to the gate. Our flight had just been called.

"Austria?" I turned to Edward beaming, "We're going to our home?!"

I was so excited. We were going to our home, so there was no risk of interruptions or annoying sisters arranging anything. He nodded clearly amused and I tugged on his hand to rush us to the gate. We finally took our seats in first class. The plane took off and once we were in the air Edward lifted up the arm rest and pulled me to him. I giggled as he kissed behind my ear.

"Excuse, Mr. Cullen, May I offer you a glass of champagne?" an Air Hostess asked, he pulled away,

"No, thank you"

"Mrs Cullen?"

"Me neither, thank you" I told her and she left, "I could get used to that" I snuggled back into Edward.

"What?" he asked puzzled

"Being called Mrs Cullen" I beamed

"Good, because as of yesterday that's your new name" he grinned and kissed me. We spent the rest of the journey laughing and talking. It was early evening when the plane landed. Once we had gotten off, Edward got the suitcases and we picked up Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish that he had had flown over. The drive home was quicker than usual, and we arrived in no time. Edward parked the car in the drive and I got out the keys. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Can I have the keys?" he asked

"Yep" I gave them to him.

"We'll leave the suitcases for now" he told me

"If you're sure-" my words merged into a scream as Edward picked me up bridal style very becoming for the moment, "What are you doing?!" I laughed

"I'm carrying my bride over the thresh hold" he smirked and walked to the door. He unlocked it and locked the car. He kicked open the door and carried me in. I laughed and swatted his arm playfully, at his unnecessary heavy breathing. He chuckled along and closed the door. He carried me upstairs and placed me on the bed, in our room. He climbed next to me and I hugged him close. I absent mindedly drew patterns on Edward's chest again, while he stroked my hair.

"I love you Bella" he whispered

"I love you Edward" I looked up to him and he smiled. I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed me back but deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him, our bodies molding. Our lips moved in sink as my hands roamed his chest. He broke off and kissed down my neck and along my shoulder; he looked up into my eyes, checking that this is what I wanted.

"Don't worry" I spoke softly, "We belong together"

"Forever" he agreed and I kissed him again, conveying to him all my love.

* * *

**Hey! i'm back so ... review! x**


	44. Chapter 44

**OMG! Has anyone seen the New Moon Teaser Trailer? It's so much better then I thought. Although I think Laurent sounds a bit like Scooby Doo. Lol but that's just me! Also gotta love the actors, ooh! And girlies. 3 words for you. Taylor. Launter. Topless *faints***

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 43

The sun light burst through the window and onto our skin, causing us both to sparkle in the light. My hand and head lay on Edward's chest, as his hand brushed through my hair, sweeping it off my neck.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen" he kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen" I told Edward as I kissed his chest. I then leaned up and kissed him deeply. He smiled as we kissed, and I pulled back laughing.

"What are you laughing at Mrs?" he chuckled

"You, Mr." I poked his chest laughing.

"I can't help being funny looking" he pretended to pout

"You're anything but funny looking" I kissed away his pout. He pulled me to him and kissed along my jaw and down my neck. When he got to the base of my neck he bit me! I slapped his shoulder. He looked up with his crooked grin,

"Yes?"

"Explain the biting" I demanded, but couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my lips

"Well" he grinned, "You always smell so good" he whispered and placed butterfly kisses onto my neck, "So I wondered if you tasted as good" he continued his sweet tempting kisses, "Since we're married now it seemed like the best time to test my theory"

"Is that the best reason you could come up with?" I raised my eyebrow

"Yep" he chuckled, "Do you not like it?"

"I never said _that_ " I winked. We cuddled until mid day but then I decided that we really should get up and unpack, "I'm getting in the shower"

I grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around myself. I got up and grabbed my nesecities and Edward's shirt. I got into the shower and took my time washing myself, relishing in the warmth. I finished and dried myself off. I slipped on my underwear and Edward's shirt. It came to my knees and the sleeves were way to long, so I rolled them up. I hung up the towels and went into the bedroom, Edward was still in bed.

"Edward still in bed at" I glanced at the clock, "11:47am" I smirked and he opened his eyes

"I'll get up then" I pecked his lips and went downstairs while Edward showered. I put on the TV, and then checked the phone. We had four messages already, I pressed play,

"_Hey guys!" __Alice__'__s voice chimed, "Ringing to say hello and hope you got there safely. Ring me when you get this"_

The next message played,

"_It'__s me again; you didn__'__t ring me back so I__'__m just checking you__'__re okay. So … ring me!"_

The third message continued,

"_Look, you two this isn'__t funny anymore! Get you butts to this phone and ring me back!!"_

The final message played and I braced myself for Alice's wrath,

"_Well, hello you love birds. Em here, Alice is going crazy it'__s hilarious, you should see her she__'__s pacing around the place and Jasper is following her every move to try and calm her" he laughed, "Although I said she should give up, no doubt you__'__ll be busy"_

"_Emmett! Did they answer?" __Alice quizzed in the background_

"_No" he sighed, "Jeez, is it me or does she get crazier every day? __Well, I__'__ve got to go; I__'__m taking Rose shopping before we leave. Bye newly weds!__" he laughed and hung up_.

Two arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you in my clothes" he whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and hung my arms limply around his neck. Edward wore his trousers, but was shirtless due to me.

"Good, because we're sharing until we've unpacked"

"Do we have to unpack?" he chuckled

"Yes" I grinned. Edward got the suitcases and took them to the closet. I unpacked our things while Edward lay on our made bed. I ranted as I put away the clothes Alice packed me.

"Does she really expect me to wear any of this? Seriously!" I groaned, "I wouldn't wear them anyway but if she wanted me too, at least get colours I like. I mean pinks! Does she know me at all?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear, love. I think you look good in everything"

"Yes, but you're my husband you have to say that" I sighed; he got up and sat next to me on the floor where I was putting the swimsuits in the bottom draw. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella, if I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it" he stroked my cheek, "Okay?" I nodded, "Good"

"Thanks" I whispered, and pecked his cheek he rested his head on top of mine.

"Your welcome. But if you really don't want to wear what Alice packed, you can always borrow my clothes" I looked up at him, as he looked down.

"Hmm" I smiled, "Well I hate to disappoint but there's the odd thing I can wear. If I run out I'll let you know" I finished unpacking from his lap but then I decided get dressed. I grabbed a pair of brown leggings, and put them on. Although Edward slipped on sweats and a vest. We sat downstairs and watched TV for a while since it was late afternoon. We had just gotten comfy, when the phone rang.

"Alice" Edward sighed, "I'll get it" he started to get up but I pushed him down.

"I will it's time for me to practice my secret talent" I winked and got up. I grabbed the phone and I put on my best Austrian accent.

"Hello?" I answered in my accent, while Edward snickered on the couch. I shushed him with my fingers while I tried not to laugh.

"Err, hello?" Alice asked confused.

"Can I help you?" I smiled

"I think I have the wrong number, I was looking for the Cullen's"

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs Cullen have gone out for the day. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, can you- one second who are you?" I panicked and looked to Edward, wide eyed, for help. He mimed cleaning. I stifled a laugh and nodded showing I understood.

"I'm Mr. and Mrs Cullen's housekeeper. I look after the home while they're away" I lied

"Oh, okay then. Please tell them to ring me back once they get home" and people say I can't lie!

"Who shall I say rung?"

"Their favorite sister" I could hear the grin in her voice

"So you're Miss Rosalie then?" I chocked down a laugh as Edward bit a pillow to stop him laughing.

"No" she growled, "It's Miss Alice to you"

"Oh I do apologize"

"Hmm, I'll be waiting for their call"

"I'll tell them. Good day"

"Yeah, Good day to you too" I hung up and we burst out laughing. I collapsed down next to Edward.

"That was hilarious" he laughed

"Thanks" I calmed down

"I haven't laughed that much in ages" Edward stated, "The whole favorite sister thing was brilliant"

"Why, thank you. She won't ring for a while now"

"I must be the luckiest man in the world. A wife with beauty and brains" he kissed me.

"So when she rings don't forget about our housekeeper" I mumbled

"I won't forget Hilda"

"Hilda?" I pulled away and laughed

"She needs a name" he defended

"Okay, Hilda it is" I kissed him again,

"Do we have any other staff I should know about?" Edward quizzed

"I don't know" I smirked, "Do you know about my secret affair with the pool boy?"

"I thought it was the gardener" he faked a gasp, "How could you?"

"Ssh! My husband will be home soon" I smirked as I kissed him

"I won't tell him"

"You better not, pool boy" I teased

"The thing is, I'm no good at secrets" he hovered over me, "You might have to silence me"

"I think I could manage that" I took his face in my hands and kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

* * *

**Hey everyone, if you've seen my profile recently you'll know that I have a new friend The Cullen's Secret. I've been talking to her for a while now and she's just written her first story, and is nervous about it. So if you have time it would be great if you could check it out.**

**Thanks.**

**Review! x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Due to a request here is a shout out for the story 'Shadows' by vampiressbella2009 from her BFF, Heartbreaker1023. So go check it out!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 45

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm" I kept my eyes closed as I snuggled into him.

"Get dressed" he patted my arm and my eyes shot open

"Why?" I questioned and tried to pull him closer

"We're going out today, I checked the weather and it's going to be cloudy" he kissed me and then got up. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower go. I put on my dressing gown over my pyjarmas. I still insisted on wearing

them even though we don't sleep. I quickly made the bed at vampire speed and went into the closet. I grabbed Edward a white tee and some jeans, then I got myself some jeans and a ¾ grey t-shirt. I laid them out on the bed as Edward came out wrapped in a towel. He hugged me,

"Edward, you're all wet" I laughed and squirmed in his embrace.

"I know, but it doesn't matter because now you're going to shower" he laughing, grinning at me. His smile became more serious as he his head to me and brushed his lips on mine.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Before kissing me against for longer. I sighed into the kiss before he pulled away.

"Get in the shower then, Mrs C"

I beamed at him and he returned it. I pranced into towards our en-suite and called over my shoulder,

"Sure thing, Mr C"

I quickly showered and dried. I went to the bedroom and changed. I hung up the towels and Edward came out of the closet with my black flats. I took them from him and put them on. We went downstairs and I got my bag and keys. I turned around and Edward thrust the phone at me. I gave him a questioning look,

"I think Hilda needs to let Alice know that we didn't come home and won't be back today" he smirked

I sighed and rolled my eyes melodramatically while I dialed the number. It rung twice and then Esme answered,

"Hello, is Miss Alice there, please?" I asked as Hilda

"Erm, yes. Who is calling?"

"Hilda, Mr. and Mrs Cullen's house keeper"

"Oh, they have a house keeper"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay, one moment" Esme called for Alice saying it was Hilda.

"Hilda, they didn't ring me back"

"Miss Alice, last night they didn't return. This morning I received a phone call from Mrs. Cullen telling me they were going to be out all day. I told her that you called, so she told me to tell you she would ring you tomorrow"

"Really? Fine" she sighed, "Thank you Hilda, Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and Edward laughed again.

"I can never get used to that" he chuckled, "Let's go" he took my hand and kissed it. I put the phone back on the hook, and followed Edward outside. He got into the car and drove to the door as I locked up the house. He got out and opened my door for me. He closed it and got in himself.

"So where are we going?" I questioned as Edward drove.

"I thought we would drive to Vienna for the day" he smiled.

"Lovely" I pecked his cheek. We drove for a couple of hours singing along to Edward's Ipod, which was set on shuffle. Edward parked the car and opened my door. I kissed him as he locked the car. We walked hand in hand into the centre of the town. We walked through the streets together just being part of the crowd for once. We'd walk past stores, and look in the windows. It was very cloudy today, so we didn't have to hide as much as normal.

"That's nice" Edward pointed to a bangle in the Jeweler's window. It was white gold and had a small line of diamonds across.

"It's lovely" I gushed and as soon as I said it, Edward pulled me to the jewellery shop, "What are you doing?"

"Buying it" I pulled on his hand to stop him. He haulted and turned to look at me, "What's wrong, love?"

"Edward, just because I like it doesn't mean you have to buy it"

"Tough, because I'm going to buy it" he smirked and before I knew what was happening his lips were against mine. I thrust my hands into his hair as our lips moved together. I felt the hand I had dropped slither aroun my waist and his hand splay onto the small of my back, while the other rested on my neck. He pulled away and I heard him chuckle at my still closed eyes.

I ran my hands from his hair to his chest and then I opened my eyes, to stare into his.

"So can we go in?" he smiled crookedly

"Sure" I breathed dazed as he pulled me into the shop, with his arm around my waist. We walked in and an old timid man came to the counter, by then I had regained sense and wasn't too happy about Edward's _"persuaisive" _techniques and reasons for said techniques being used.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, wide eyed

"Yes, I'd like to see the white gold bangle from the window" Edward asked

"Certainly" he shuffled to the window, and took the bangle, returning to us, "For your girlfriend, sir?"

"My wife" Edward corrected him; I smiled at my new name my annoyance completely dissolved. Edward smiled at me and when our eyes locked, I knew he was just as happy as me at the correction.

"Oh, forgive my misinterpretation" he tried to smile, "Now this is a white gold bangle with a row of square cut diamonds …" he continued his little speech about the bangle.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked

"Yes, but you don't have to buy it, Edward. It's-" I turned to the sweet old man, "How much is it?"

"€695" he smiled shyly. I smiled back politely before turning to Edward, my eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

"It's €695, Edward. That's pretty expensive"

"Nothing is too expensive, Bella. Plus I want you to have something to remember our honeymoon. So can I please buy it for you?" he looked me pleadingly in the eyes and I couldn't resist the unintentional smoldering look. I sighed and nodded. He smiled and he pecked my lips. He turned to the old man,

"We'll take it" The old man packed it up and Edward paid. We walked outside and I gabbed Edward's face in my hands, and kissed him,

"Thank you" I mumbled as we kissed.

"Your welcome" he smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart.

"Now, what am I going to get you to remember our honeymoon" I questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to get me anything, Bella"

"I said the same but you still bought me the bangle" I raised my right hand that held the bag holding the bangle.

"Bella, I bought it because I knew you wanted it even though you said no and I like spending money on you. Plus I really did want you to have a memento" I pouted and he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing at you Bella, I'm laughing with you. You're just not laughing" he smirked

"Who told you that?"

"Marcus"

"I should have known" I rolled my eyes

"Seriously though, love. I already have plenty of things to remember our honeymoon by. I won't be able to go to our home without being reminded of our honeymoon"

"I know, and neither will I"

"Good, so come on, I want to show off my new wife in Vienna" he smirked. He took my hand and kissed my rings and then the back. We continued walking down the street, looking at the people and buildings. Edward walked us into a small café on the corner. We sat at a table in the back. Edward took off his coat, hung it on the back of his chair and helped me off with mine. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat. Edward sat in the chair opposite and put his hands on the table.

"What do you want to drink?" he grinned. I leaned over the table.

"I'll have a glass of Elk's blood but if they don't have that I'll take a mocha and pretend to drink that" I smiled

"Very helpful" he smiled. A waitress with blonde hair came to our table.

"What can I get you?" she asked slightly dazed.

"One cappuccino and one mocha" Edward answered, smoothly. As he did her heartbeat increased and I choked down a laugh. She nodded her head and left.

"Edward, we're going to have to teach you not to dazzle everyone" I giggled.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Like you don't know" the waitress returned with our drinks, "Thanks" I took Edward's hands in mine and he entwined our fingers.

"I always wanted to pretend to try a mocha" I giggled and Edward chuckled. We talked for a while and when we decided to leave, Edward paid as I got our coats. We spent the rest of the day in Vienna. It wasn't until the evening that we decided to go home. We drove back to our home and arrived there early morning.

* * *

**Review! x**


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 45

We had been in Austria for a week now and each time Alice rung we managed to either ignore it, be out or "Hilda" answered it. The phone rung for the fourth time today. We both knew it was Alice, even without looking at the caller ID; we didn't need to look to know it was her.

"Will she not leave us alone" Edward groaned. I stroked his cheek to calm him.

"Why don't we just answer it? Then she might stop"

"But she won't, she'll keep ringing" he sighed. I knew it was putting a damper on our honeymoon as much as it was for me.

"Why don't we unplug the phone then?"

"Cells" he reminded me as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It continued to ring

"I can't stand this" I stood up and answered the phone, "Hello!"

"Jeez no need to be shirty Bella" Alice defended herself, "It should be the other way around, I've been trying to call you since you arrived. I've left messages, I talked to Hilda yet still you didn't ring me"

"Alice" I took a deep breathe to calm myself, "I'm on my honeymoon. I don't want to spend it talking to you on the phone"

"Yeah she wants to spend it in the bedroom, with Eddie!" Emmett boomed.

"Alice" I snarled, "Am I on loudspeaker?"

"Yes"

"Well then, Emmett for your information, what I do on my Honeymoon is none of your business"

"That means that's all they've done" he laughed. I growled down the phone. I then covered it and turned to Edward.

"She put me on loudspeaker" I mouthed to him so they wouldn't hear. Edward growled quietly, "What do I do?"

"What ever you do, don't let them know I'm here" he mouthed back

"That's right leave me to cope with it alone" I snapped aloud.

"No, love! Emmett will get worse if he knows I'm here"

"Oh" I sighed and then continued mouthing to him; "Sorry I yelled at you"

I bent down and kissed him.

"It's okay, love. I'd have done the same." he mouthed. I smiled at him and put the phone back to my ear.

"Alice, Edward won't be happy if I'm on the phone when he gets back"

"He won't mind Bella" Jasper assured me.

"No he will" I tried to insist

"Yeah Jasper, he'll want her waiting in the bedroom" Em laughed and I hissed at him.

"Look I have to go. We're going out" I growled

"Oh Bells, don't go I haven't talked to you properly in ages" Alice wined

"Tough. But before I go, don't ring again. If it was your honeymoon I wouldn't ruin it by ringing you all the time"

"You're right, sweetheart" Esme agreed, "I'll make sure they don't disturb you again"

"Thanks Esme, at least someone cares" I teased

"Bella! We care!" Alice chimed

"Just for that I'm not going to tell you what Edward bought me" I grinned

"BELLA! WHAT DID HE BUY YOU?!" she squealed

"All I'm saying is its very pretty and expensive but you'll never know"

"That's so mean!!"

"So is what you're doing. Well I can hear Edward coming so I'll hear and see you all when we get home. Bye" I hung up and put the phone onto the hook. I sat on Edward's lap and sighed.

"Distract me" I whispered

"Happily" he kissed temple, and down the edge of my face and then along my jaw. I smiled as he kissed down my neck and back up. The phone rang disturbing my distraction. He growled and rose, placing me on the sofa. I got onto my knees and lunged to grab the phone first,

"Hello" I growled, I pointed to the sofa and pushed Edward to it. He reluctantly did so and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, sweetheart" Dad's voice greeted me, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything"

"Dad?" I questioned and Edward's head shot up.

"Yes"

"No, you're not interrupting anything" I lied. Well I wasn't about to tell him that we were kissing even innocently like that, he'd send Demetri to hunt me down and take me back home, making me sign divorce papers on the way. He still likes to think of me as his little innocent girl; fine with me.

"Good. I was just ringing because you've been gone a week but you never called"

"Sorry, Dad but Edward kept taking me out everyday. Sight seeing, shopping, tons of stuff" I lied again, we went out to Vienna but mainly stayed at home, doing other things.

"I understand Bells. Well I won't keep you any longer but Caius and Marcus just want a quick word"

"Sure. Bye Dad, love you"

"Bye Bells, love you too" I rolled my eyes at Edward and he smiled apologetically.

"Bella" Caius greeted me

"Caius, how are you?"

"I'm good, and how's the new Mrs Cullen, then?"

"I'm very well, been waited on hand and foot by my husband" I winked at Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"I should think so" Caius chuckled, "I won't be keep you parted any longer, bye Bella"

"Bye" he finally put Marcus on, "Hey Marcus"

"Hello, Bells. Enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Loving it" I grinned

"I'm glad" there was a moment silence, "I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before we rung. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and placed the phone back in the unit. I sat on Edward's lap … again.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked

"Yep"

"Good. Now where were we?" he smirked

"Right here" I kissed his jaw, "And here" I kissed his temple, "And here" I kissed his nose.

"And here" Edward finished. He kissed me fiercely, pushing me down onto my back. He held me down on the sofa, kissing me, as I giggled. We smiled into the kiss as our mouths moved in sync. Suddenly the phone rang breaking our concentration.

"Ignore it" Edward mumbled as we kissed. I nodded but the phone continued to ring, distracting me.

"Edward?" I broke pulling away from his lips so he kissed my neck instead, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he sensed what I was about to say and replied to my un asked query, "Ignore it"

"I can't" he sighed, I reached behind the sofa for the one of the phones. I glanced at the caller ID and answered, "Alice, what do you want?" Edward kept kissing my neck.

"I know you said not to ring but we got the school forms and I needed to check some things"

"Go ahead then" I giggled as Edward smiled while he kissed my neck.

"So you're going to be Bella Masen, right?" Edward tickled my sides and I burst out laughing.

"Yes!" I screamed, laughing. I kicked around laughing, and Edward laughed too.

"Okay" she drew out the word, "You're posing in the same year as Edward and me, right? Not the year below?"

"Yes" I giggled, I pulled the receiver from my ear, "Edward, stop it!" I giggled.

"I'll stop once you've hung up" he smirked.

"Next question" Alice continued,

"Edward, stop it! Get off!"

"Err; I think I'll finish this when you get back" she rushed off the phone, "Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and threw the phone onto the chair, "I've hung up, so quit it!" I laughed. He stopped tickling and kissed me, like we were before. He swung me around and into his arms. He stood and walked out of the room, towards the stairs. He pulled back breaking the kiss,

"I forgot something" he murmured. He walked back and unplugged the phone. I laughed at him as he carried me upstairs.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's needed, so hang on! I'll update ASAP since it's being so long!**

**Review! x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Guys! I have been nominated at the Twilight Awards for … MOST ORIGINAL PLOT!!**

**This is amazing guys voting starts 2nd**** July so please, please get voting!! **

**Love you all loads!**

**P.S. If you vote virtual Cullen's are yours! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 46

Today was the day we were going home. We'd been in Austria for three weeks and as promised no one rung us, thanks to Esme. So after that day we had no interruptions and it was total bliss. Right now Edward was showering. I had just showered and was changing. I put on a white long sleeved top and then a red silk, ¾ top with drooping sleeves over that. I slipped on jeans and some gladiator sanals, and then tied my hair up. I put on my bangle and watch. I stared at my rings on my finger and smiled. Edward got out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt, with leather sandals. He walked to me and kissed my hand,

"That bangle is stunning who ever bought it must be fantastic" he grinned

"Oh he is" I wiggled my eye brows and he chuckled. He pulled my arm around his neck, crushing me to him and kissed me as we smiled.

"We need to get going if we're going to catch our flight" I murmured into the kiss.

"I suppose" he mumbled back.

We broke apart and Edward took the suitcases and put them in the rental car. The Aston was shipped home a few days ago, so Edward rented an Audi R8 again. I locked up and Edward led us to the car. We got in and drove to the airport, our flight was at 4:49am. We arrived and checked in, then boarded the plane straight away. The flight didn't seem as long as it did on the way and at least this time I wasn't in my wedding dress; which Alice made me bring home. When we arrived Edward's Volvo was waiting in the car park. He put the cases in the boot and we got in. Taped to the steering wheel was a note, I ripped it off and read it;

_Bella + Edward_

_Welcome home, guys! Edward you should know the way, if not ring us, but anyway we'll see you when you get back. I'll - well … we'll be expecting you!_

_Alice + Family xxx_

"Do you know the way?" I asked once Edward had read it.

"Yep, don't worry love, you won't have to ring Alice" he chuckled.

"Good" I giggled.

Edward started the car and sped out of the car park, never severing the connection between our hands. It took about an hour to get to the new house. Just like in Forks it was in a woods and white, except this time it was much wider. Edward drove up and parked in the massive garage. We got out and Edward got the cases again. We walked out of the garage and up the porch steps towards the house. The front door flung open and I heard numerous high pitched squeals. Rose and Alice crushed me into hugs, when they finally pulled back they were both grinning,

"Jeez" I gasped for breathe.

"Alice, Rose" Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist, "Will you please stop crushing my wife"

I grinned and looked at Edward to find him doing the same. I gave him a chaste kiss but Edward didn't let me pull back.

"God, break it up!" Emmett yelled, and I pulled away smiling no longer feeling embarrassed.

"You could give Emmett and Rose a run for their money" Jasper chuckled.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" Esme gushed; Edward got the bags, again refusing help. We walked in and Edward quickly dropped the bags in our room and then rejoined us in the living room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose took the sofa cuddling with their significant other. Esme and Carlisle took the love seat. I sat in the arm chair. Well, I did until Edward picked me up, and sat in it himself placing me into his lap. I nuzzled, smiling into his chest. Edward chuckled and brushed back my hair.

"So…?" Alice smirked.

"So" I stated smiling.

"Tell us" Rose prompted

"If you think for one moment I am going to divulge the details of my honeymoon to you two. Then you have another thing coming"

"Bella" Alice wined, "I'd tell you"

"But Alice I wouldn't want to know. It was bad enough hearing it" I muttered the last bit under my breath, but apparently she heard as she chucked a pillow at my head, while everyone laughed, including me. I glared at her playfully.

"Alice" I sighed once everyone had calmed down, "If you're going to sulk, guess I can't show you my bangle" in a matter of mili-seconds Alice was by my side examing the white gold bangle. A huge grin spread onto her face.

"Edward! I taught you well!" she pinched his cheeks like a grandma did with her grandchildren. I giggled as he groaned pulling away, "Seriously Edward, where'd you buy it?" she quizzed.

"I took Bella out for the day in Vienna, and saw it in a window. I knew Bella liked it but would never ask for it so I bought it" we smiled at each other as we remembered. He leant down and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled and pulled back.

"Oh Vienna!" Esme gushed, "Tell us all about it"

"Darling, why don't we let them unpack before the questioning begins" Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, go unpack" Esme shooed us upstairs. I thanked Carlisle and we went upstairs to our room. Once we were inside, door closed, Edward smirked. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. I didn't like the look of his expression, well that's a lie, I loved it. I couldn't feel comfortable loving it in Esme and Carlisle's house,

"Edward" I cautioned him, as he moved forward, "We need to unpack"

"We can do that later" he smirked

"No, Edward" he had reached me now and was stroking my arm, "Edward" I warned as he kissed along my jaw line towards my ear making me shiver. He continued to kiss, now going down my neck, and up again. My breath caught and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe and pushed his head away, which he took as cue to kiss my shoulder. I felt my determination crumbling. I mustered all my leftover courage, and pushed his head away and grabbed the nearest case setting it on the bed. I unzipped it and looked out of the corner of my eye to see him smiling, running a hand through his hair. In a matter of minutes I had unpacked two out of our three cases.

Edward decided to lay on the bed and watch me. I went into the closet and put the last of the clothes away. I walked back in and Edward was laid down, eyes closed in all his glory. I smiled at him, my husband. That felt good to say. My husband. I grinned. I could most certainly get used to this. I quietly tip toed over to him and traced his face with my finger. He smiled as I traced his lips. He kissed my finger and I giggled. I ran my hand through his beautifully tousled hair and re-traced his lips. In a swift motion Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me crashing into his chest, as I squealed. He laughed at me, and I was about to speak but was cut off with a kiss. I responded by deepening it. When we broke apart some time later, I laid my head and hand on his chest, while he wrapped an arm around my waist hugging me to him. We contently lay together for hours. Every now and then his would kiss my temple and I would respond by kissing his chest.

"I love you, Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. And I will forever" he kissed me tenderly.

"Forever" he concluded.

* * *

**Oh my god! It's the last chapter :`( I'm so sad!!**

**But hey! I have an epilogue and a surprise for all my lovely and loyal readers! Thanks for your ever lasting support!**

**Review! x**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is your special surprise! I decided to give you this before the epilogue (I don't know why but hey artistic lisence and all lol) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

DELETEED SCENE

.

.

(Marcus POV)

I sat in my brother's and my office. Aro was at in his arm chair and Caius was on the sofa reading Wurthering Heights again due the fact that he can't grasp Bella's fascination with it. I was currently pretending to be typing some notes and forms for Aro up but am searching for anything to help with Vampires joints. Ever since I was forced to use Bella's Christmas present of that Yoga thing, my right knee joint has been achey. Thing is how on Earth did I manage to hurt myself, I'm a vampire for Pete's sake!  
I would ask Carlisle but Edward would read his mind and then because Edward and Bella have the whole "no secrets" relationship he would tell her. She would then tell my brothers who would tell everyone and I would never hear the end of it. So I have been made to search the internet as a last resort.

I continued searching but then I had a break and played spider solatire. My thoughts were broken as my phone rung. The number wasn't familiar so I answered with hesitation, both my brother's eyes on me as I did,

"Hey" a woman's voice tried to purr through the phone

"Err… who is this?" I now had my brother's full attention

"I think you know" she giggled. I have no idea who this woman is.

"I'm afraid I don't" Caius was laughing by now.

"Well I'll have to refresh your memory wont I?" I looked over to my brother's and they were in stitches, "We were on the plane to Italy-"

"I think you have the wrong number" I pointed out

"Oh. Is this…?" she recited my phone number to me as my brother's laughs became louder and my jaw dropped. How did she get my number?!

"Well?" she prompted, "That's your number is it not?"

"Err … I … yes"

"I thought so"

"Really, I don't know who you are" I was getting exasperated now

"You gave me your number"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did. On the plane to Italy-"

"I haven't left Italy in over five years" it's true, but I could tell this woman was human so I couldn't break our coven's own rules by saying in over twenty years rather than five.

"You obviously have because you gave me your number!" An idea hit me and I hope I was wrong

"Describe me"

"Excuse me?"

"Describe me"

"Okay … gorgeous, tall, blonde wavy, fairly short hair, golden eyes. You were sat with a girl, probably your sister, as she had the same eyes" Could it be?

"What about this girl?"

"She had short spiky black hair. She was also short, almost pixie like" she sounds so much like Alice.

"Was I sat with anyone?" if she says the Cullen's, Bella is in so much trouble. Of course it would be her she wouldn't do this to anyone else

"Well I don't know if they were with you- anyway you should know! You were there!"

"Just answer the question" she huffed I tried the whole 'Dazzle' thing. Bella's mentioned something about Edward doing that. Let's give it a go. I quietly cleared my throat,

"Please" I purred

"Sure" I heard her sigh before continuing. My brothers were still laughing so I turned in my swivel chair attempting to shield my embarassment, "

There was a couple in front the man was big and muscular, with curly brown hair. He was sat with a" the woman coughed, "I suppose stunning, blonde. In front of them were an older couple, a blonde man and a woman with caramel hair"

"Anyone else?" I asked my temper rising slightly

"There was a couple behind but I don't think they were with you because they were laughing. He had messy bronze hair and the woman had long brown hair" I clenched my fists. Bella is in so much trouble!

"I hate to waste your time but you just described my family"

"Okay so they're you're family big deal" she sighed, "Can I now get back to why I called?" she didn't wait for an answer, "So you can ask me out now"

"I don't know who you are and I don't want to ask you out"

"Listen, this is a one in a life time opportunity-"I hung up on her then. I took a deep breath before looking at my brothers. When I did they were trying to stop smiling but failing miserably.

"She is in so much trouble" I seethed

"Brother" Aro started, "It's a simple joke"

"A simple joke? Have you heard this Caius?"

"Marcus, let the girl be. It was harmless" Caius argued

"You're only saying this because it didn't happen to you"

"True" Caius laughed

"Come Caius. Let us leave our brother be" Aro ushered himself and Caius out. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number, as I fumed.

.

.

(Bella's POV)

"Emmett seriously. Think about it. How could Carlisle have known what you were thinking?" Edward asked from behind me.

We were all in the back garden, on one of the rare sunny days. I was sat in between Edward's legs, my back against his chest. Alice, Jasper and even Rose were failing to stifle their laughs, as were Edward and I. Esme and Carlisle were also laughing, but quietly, next to us. They were both sat next to each other, Carlisle's arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder, legs stretched out on the blankets. Alice had laid out blankets for us all to sit on, as we talked. She sat with her head in Jasper's lap as he stroked her hair.

"You mean that was you?" Emmett accused, as he sat entwined with Rose similarly to how Edward and I were.

"You finally figured it out!" Jasper laughed

"What? You all knew?"

"Emmett, dear, we all did. How else could we pull it off?" Esme chuckled,

"Mom, you were in on it!" Emmett tried to seem upset but the grin making it's way onto his face gave him away.

"Aw Em!" Alice giggled, "Edward told Carlisle what you were thinking"

"Guys, I thought I was going crazy" he sighed exasperatedly

"It was just a joke, son" Carlisle laughed

"Fine, fine. You're all forgiven" he smiled, "Actually, I'm quite proud you managed to trick me"

"Yeah, yeah" Edward laughed.

.

_Oh, I wont hesitate,_

_No more, no more,_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm Yours._

.

I pulled my phone out and Marcus flashed on the screen. I slide it open and answered,

"Hey Uncle Marcus" I smiled

"Don't 'Hey Uncle Marcus' me"

"Err … okay" I felt my brow furrow

"Do you know what happened to me today?" I glanced up at the confused faces of my family

"Erm, no"

"Well I received an absolutely delightful phone call" Oh no! It all came back to me.

.

.

_------- flashback -------_

"_Do you want me to do something my family and I do on long journeys?" Edward asked _

"_Yeah, go on"_

"_Well basically you pick someone and I tell you there thoughts. Doesn't sound that good, I know but this one time we played and this man started crying, so Alice went up to him and offered some hand cream. Pointless but hilarious!" he laughed at the memory, "Go ahead and pick someone" I looked around and found a woman about nineteen and had dirty blonde hair. She kept glancing at Jazz, so I wanted to know._

"_Her" I nodded towards her, and Edward looked at her._

"_The dirty blonde?"_

"_Yep" he concentrated a second and then whispered, "She thinks that Jazz is going to ask her for her number and dump Alice" he chuckled_

"_Really?!" I whispered, then I had and idea. I got the napkin from the side and a pen from my bag, and wrote down Uncle Marcus' number. I leaned forward and put my head between Alice and Jazz's seat, "Jazz?" he turned around and smiled._

"_Yeah, what's up Bells?"_

"_You see that girl over there, the dirty blonde" he looked from her to me._

"_Yeah"_

"_Well, Edward and I made a bet, and basically Edward lost so he has to give that girl his number but he won't do it, so can you pass her it?" Edward snickered silently._

"_Sure" he grinned and took the number. He stood up. I leaned back and watched with Edward. He walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around with a smile on her face._

"_Hi" Jasper said._

"_Hi"_

"_This is for you" he handed her the napkin and she took it. Before he could explain that it wasn't from him she grinned. _

"_I suppose I should give you something in return" she winked._

"_Erm, I have to go" he walked straight back to his seat. Edward and I burst out laughing._

"_You should have heard what she wanted to give him in return" _

"_Oh my god!" I laughed even harder. We spent the next few hours continuing the game, but we had to stop for a while because an old man kept imagining Edward naked. _

_------- end of flashback -------_

.

.

"You know I love you right, Uncle Marcus?" I begged quietly, as the other's laughed quietly.

"I used to, but now I'm not so sure"

"Marcus it was only a joke"

"That's what your father said"

"Exactly! Everyone else see's it as a joke"

"But me!"

"But you" I repeated quietly, "If it helps I am really really sorry. Plus Edward gave me the idea!"

"Bella! I did no such thing-" I shushed Edward by holding my hand over his mouth and giving him a stern look as I listened for Marcus' response

"If it was Edward's idea. Then how come the woman described "me" as 'gorgeous, tall, blonde wavy, fairly short hair, golden eyes' then?"

My hand fell from Edward's mouth as I bit my hand to stop laughing

"Well-" I was cut off by Jasper's outburst.

"You mean Edward wasn't dared?"

"No Jasper, I wasn't" Edward answered nervously glancing at me

"I knew I should have been suspicious" he mumbled, arms crossed as Alice rubbed his arm.

"I'm waiting Bella" Marcus demanded. I stood up and walked to the swinging bench opposite where we were sitting.

"Marcus, it was a simple joke that it was silly of me to start. I am extremely sorry and hope you'll forgive me" he sighed before answering

"Fine. I forgive you" I smiled at his words, "But next gathering you're in charge of Mikey Doltan"

"Deal" I sighed already making plans to keep Edward at my side all night, "Thanks Marcus"

"It's okay, Bells. Just next time give her Caius' number" he chuckled

"I will" I laughed, "I'll talk to you later. Give Dad and Caius my love. Love you"

"Okay will do, love you too Bells" I closed my phone and closed my eyes, as I took a deep breath. I turned around to the curious and mostly amused eyes of my family

"Sorry about that"

"It's fine" Rose smiled

"And sorry Jasper"

"It's okay, Bells. The more I look at it, the funnier it becomes" he chuckled.

"Good" I laughed, before I could go back to Edward I was pulled into the air by Emmett. He spun me around as he announced.

"I knew you were my sister! I'm so proud!" he boomed as we all laughed.

* * *

**So did you like your surprise? ;) **

**Epilogue next! Its happy yet sad at the same time ****J**

**Review! x**


	49. Chapter 49

**iBefore I give you the epilogue *wipes away tear* quick shout out to Harmzz's story "Maybe You'll Remember Me". it's an awesome story idea, so give it a try.**

**Anyway moving on. The time has come for the last chapter in this story. If you look to your right and up a bit there is the word Complete and I'll feel at peace with this story because it's complete.**

**This is my epilogue so I thought it deserved to cheesy and clichéd so my longest chapter yet (you'll see why ;) is awaiting you.**

**Enjoy. I certainly have.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPLILOGUE

"Alice! Rose! Is this really nessaceary?" I wined as they put the finishing touches to my make up, "Just because we start school tomorrow!"

"Bells! That's our point exactly!" Alice chirped

"It's just karaoke, you can sing we've heard you" Rose encouraged. Karaoke?!

"Karaoke?! Alice you said it was just clubbing!!" I screeched.

"Rose!" Alice hissed, then turned back to me smiling sweetly, "I may have left that little detail out"

"I don't do karaoke!" I told them

"You will!" Rose grinned, "Done! Don't mess it up while we change"

Rose and Alice skipped out of my room. I straightened out my dress; it was a clingy purple dress that reached mid thigh. It only had one sleeve, my left, and that was long and tight. Rose demanded that I wear a pair of black gem encrusted stilettos. My hair was in a side pony tail, curled at the ends. I walked over to the vanity unit and grabbed my black diamonte clutch, as two arms wrapped around my waist. I grinned as he whispered in my ear,

"How is my darling wife this fine evening?" I turned around in his arms, hanging my arms loosely around his neck.

"Terrified"

"Why?"

"Karaoke" I groaned while he chuckled. I smacked his arm, "This isn't funny"

"I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll like _Cullen _Karaoke"

"I'm sure" he chuckled as he leant down and kissed me.

"Come on lovebirds!" Rose ordered.

I broke from the kiss and looked over at Rose who had her hair curled and in a high pony tail with a slight behive. She wore a blue bandage tiered boob-tube dress, with black sling blacks.

"We're coming" Edward told her, she smirked and went downstairs.

I finally tuck in Edward's attire. He wore black dress trousers and a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. We walked downstairs to find all the guys dressed similarly except, Jasper had a deep plum shirt but charcoal grey trousers, no doubt thanks to Alice. Emmett had a black shirt and Carlisle had a grey shirt. Alice was in yellow Spaghetti-Strap Rouged Baby doll Dress with a pair of matching stilettos that tied around the ankles like ballet slippers. Esme's hair was down and she had a green sleeveless Marilyn halter dress.

"Everyone ready?" Esme beamed. A chorus of yes's flooded the foyer. "Let's go then"

Rose, Emmett, Edward and I went in my Lamborghini while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper took Esme's Anniversary gift from Carlsile. A silver and red Audi R8. The journey was short and due to Rose and Alice we skipped the queue. Once we were inside Carlisle directed us to a table near the corner but still had a good view of the stage. Currently a drunken girl with black hair was singing an out of tune version of Toxic by Britney Spears. We sat down and Alice and Emmett had already written down their songs and song choices for everyone, but thankfully I threatened them with a holiday with Mikey Newton so I will NOT be singing. We listened to a few people sing first until they called Emmett.

"Right, guys" a tall blonde haired human got our attention, "Next up with have an Emmett Cullen with Eye of the Tiger"

We all laughed while everyone applauded as Emmett grinned and got on stage.

_Risin up,  
Back on the street,  
Did my time took my chances,  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet,__  
Just a man and his will to survive,  
So many times,  
It happens too fast,  
You trade your passion for glory,  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past,  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

He paraded around the stage, smirking as he sung.

_It's the eye of the tiger,  
Its the cream of the fight,  
Risin up to the challenge of our rivals,  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_Face to face,  
Out in the heat,  
Hanging tough,  
Stayin hungry,  
The stack the odds still we take to the street,  
For the kill with the skill to survive..._

_It's the eye of the tiger,  
Its the cream of the fight,  
Risin up to the challenge of our rivals,  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger,_

_Risin up,  
Straight to the top,  
Had the guts got the glory,  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop,  
Just a man and his will to survive,  
_

_It's the eye of the tiger,  
Its the cream of the fight,  
Risin up to the challenge of our rivals,  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger......_

_The eye of the tiger......_

_The eye of the tiger......_

We all applauded and cheered as Emmett took a big bow and grinned proud of his achievement.

"WHOO!" Rose cheered, "Hell yeah, baby!" I laughed as everyone else joined in.

"Nice, Emmett"

Rob as we found out the blonde was called continued, "Next we have Rose with Rhianna's Shut Up and Drive"

I thought this was very appropriate for her. Rose sauntered to the stage and rocked the song, swaying and singing like there was no tomorrow. When she'd finished we all cheered as Emmett pulled her to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Lovely, right now we have Jazzy with Westlife's Uptown Girl!"

"Alice! I said put Jasper" he hissed as Alice giggled pushing him to the stage. He took the mic and the music started. He began …

_Uptown girl__She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am _

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind _

_  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice _

He started staring, lovingly at Alice singing to her, as she bounced up and down, clapping and giggling.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

_ And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine _

Emmett thudded his hands together clapping and soon everybody was clapping as Jasper grinned like a love sick fool still serenading Alice.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am _

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl _

_  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl_

We all stood and cheered as Jasper smiled and jumped off the stage and took Alice's hand. She sweetly pecked his cheek and we all sat back down. Rob then called Alice out she was singing, I Say a Little a Pray by Aretha Franklin, although the only reason she chose it was because yesterday, Rose, Esme and I were watching My Best Friend's Wedding. She sat down and joined us, and loved it when Rupert Everret sang. She skipped onto the stage clutching the microphone. Just like Jasper, she sang to him.

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my make up__  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my hair now  
And wond'ring what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part __  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_I run for the bus, dear__  
While riding I think of us dear  
I say a little prayer for you  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break time  
I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_  
I say a little prayer for you  
I say a little prayer for you_

_My darling, believe me  
For me there is no one but you  
Please love me too  
I'm in love with you  
Answer my prayer  
Say you love me too_

As soon as the son ended Jasper whispered, "I love you", just like it asked in the song. Alice giggled and kissed Jasper, as Rose, Esme and I let out an "Aw". Alice giggled again and sat down with Jasper.

"Now it's time for" Rob peered on the clipboard and chuckled before announcing, "Carlisle"

We burst out laughing as Carlisle chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't forget to strut your stuff, Carlisle!" Emmett boomed and slapped Carlisle's back. He stood on stage and started to sing, a classic. Roy Orbison's Pretty Woman.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you  
You're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you_

_Mercy_

All of us burst out laughing as Carlisle growled Mercy, huskily. He laughed and then continued singing.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help by see  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me?_

Carlisle started singing more to Esme but still to the audience. He winked at her every now and then, along with sly glances humans would never see.

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby  
Be mine tonight_

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away hey_

_Okay, if that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, its late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait!  
What do I see?  
Is she walking back to me?  
Yeah, she's walking back to me!  
Oh, pretty woman_

We all laughed as we cheered and clapped. After Carlisle, Esme sung When You're Good to Mama from Chicago, which brought the house down.

"Damn, Esme! Who knew our mom could be that sexy!" Emmett praised while we laughed. Esme giggled and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he spoke,

"And that's the only time you'll see" he grinned and kissed her hard.

"Carlisle! Please, she's our mother for Pete's sake" Edward sighed, rubbing his temples. I am so glad I can't read minds. I rubbed circles on his back and he gradually calmed down and hugged me close.

"Now we have Edward, with Feeling Good by Micheal Buble" everyone applauded as he stood.

"Good luck" I gave him a chaste kiss, as he went up. He took the mic and started. His velvet voice rung out through the speakers as he sung beautifully.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

A few teenage girls clapped and giggled in the little instrumental.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me_

Emmett and Jasper took the mick out of those girls by squealing and clapping, screaming,

"Eddie!"

I couldn't stifle the laughter; neither could anyone else for that matter. Edward chuckled even though they yelled Eddie but continued to sing. It was worst when Emmett pretended to faint, crushing Jasper.

"Get off me, you oaf!" Jasper smacked Emmett's head as he stood up.

"You're supposed to catch me" Emmett argued

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day__  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Everyone applauded and cheered. As soon as Edward was next to me I flung my arms around his neck. Hugging him tight.

"Did you like it?" he whispered

"Loved it" I smiled but then I heard those girls again.

"Oh My God! He's so gorgeous. Look at his ass!" a squeaky voice proclaimed

"Tiffany you totally have a chance with him" a nasally voice gushed. I clutched Edward shirt in my fists and pulled his to me, crashing my lips to his. He soon reacted and kissed me back. I broke away triumphant.

"Possessive much?" Emmett chuckled. I growled at him and sat down. Edward put his arm around me.

"Ignore him, love." He kissed my temple as I nodded.

"Forth to last for tonight we have Bella, singing Abba's Does your mother Know?"

"What?" I voiced my thoughts as Alice and Emmett smirked, "What?!" I shrieked again as no one answered,

"Alice I don't sing!" she pulled me up and pushed to the stage.

"Yes, you do I've heard you and your dad told me" she smirked

"That's different" I argued

"How?"

"That's at home and in private!"

"Oh pfft!" she shoved the mic in my hand as the music started. I started singing shakily,

_You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you  
__That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but boy you're only a child_

It wasn't that bad once I started singing. I was actually enjoying it. I let loose and had some fun.

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Play it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

I looked over to Edward and sung a bit more to him. Throwing in a wink and smile every now and then, growing more adventurous as Edward winked back, laughing and grinning.

_I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But boy you're only a child  
Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny__  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)__Better slow down boy__That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Play it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_  
Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

When I had finished everyone applauded and cheered. I smiled and went back to our table. Edward pulled me to his arms.

"That was brilliant" he whispered.

"Thanks" I pecked his lips

"Wow! That was great Bells!" Jasper smiled

"Thanks Jasper"

"He's right, it was lovely dear" Esme agreed

"Thank you" I went to sit down.

"Don't's sit down Bells" Alice ordered

"Why?"

"Esme, Rose, you and I have a song" I groaned as I was dragged on stage.

Alice started singing and everyone but me knew what to do so I just sung when they looked at me, until then I just danced a bit with Esme. (ALL, Alice, _Esme_, **Rose** and _**Bella**_)

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM**  
What's wrong with me?**  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM,

Rose asked as she stood her hand on her hip, leg bent and looked up through her lashes.

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
Why do I feel like this?  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM

Alice stood sideways, smirking slightly, head tilted down.

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
I'm going crazy now  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM

Esme stood, looking up, both hands clasping the mic as if she was praying. I laughed as they each poised trying to be serious.

**No more gas, in the red,** CAN'T EVEN GET IT STARTED,  
Nothing heard, nothing said, CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ABOUT IT,  
_On my life, on my head,_ DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT,_**  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**_

_  
It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
__**It can creep up inside you and consume you**_**  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
**It's too close for comfort

PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,  
AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER  
BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,  
SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE.

YOUR MIND'S IN DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, am I scaring you tonight?  
DISTURBIA, _**ain't used to what you like,  
**_DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA.

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM

_Faded pictures on the wall,_ IT'S LIKE THEY'R TALKING TO ME,_**  
Disconnecting on calls,**_ THE PHONE DON'T EVEN RING,**  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out**It's too close for comfort, oh

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
__**It can creep up inside you and consume you  
**_**A disease of the mind, it can control you  
**I feel like a monster, oh

PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,  
AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER  
BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,  
SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE.

YOUR MIND'S IN DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, am I scaring you tonight?  
DISTURBIA, _**ain't used to what you like,  
**_DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA.

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM

_**Release me from this curse I'm in,  
**_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_  
If you can't go-o-o_**  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah**

PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,  
AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER  
BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,  
SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE.

DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, am I scaring you tonight?  
DISTURBIA, _**ain't used to what you like  
**_DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA.

BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM  
BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM

YES-AH!

When we'd done every clapped while the boys sat all different expressions. Edward was smiling eyebrows raised with his crooked grin, Jasper eyes wide, Carlisle smiling in a daze while Emmett had his mouth hung open in shock. Hey, I'm with the boys I am just recovering.

"Oh" Carlisle started

"My" Jasper continued

"Freaking" Emmett yelled

"God" Edward finished.

"Your turn boys" Alice gloated as we sat down, "Go lose!"

"Lose?" I questioned

"Yeah every time we do karaoke we have group song boys vs. girls. Loser cleans all the cars for a month" Rose explained

"Cleaning the cars? It's not much of a forfeit" I scoffed

"Cleaning eight cars and a motorbike every week at least for a month. Especially Emmett's Jeep, it gets really muddy. But everyone's very fussy. Like Edward's very protective of his Volvo and Vanquish, and my BMW has to be washed in a special cleaner so it shines" Rose explained.

"Okay now I understand" I laughed. The guys chuckled as they went on stage. The music started and we instantly knew what it was. They all started doing the legendary dance. Might I add in unison. All of them had adorable grins on their faces. (A=All, C=Carlisle, E=Edward, EM=Emmett and J=Jasper)

_J: Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
E :Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
C: You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
EM: You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed_

_A: cause this is thriller, thriller night__  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_EM: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
J: You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
C: You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
E: But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind, You're out of time_

_A: cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

_E: Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

_J: This is the end of your life  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_C: Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see_

_A: That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight_

Emmett stepped forward and cleared his throat, and in a creepy voice started speaking,

_EM: Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood_

He winked at us in these lines, as Jasper and Edward started dancing along with Carlisle, with each of them having a mini solo.

_ And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver_

We all whooped as Carlisle moon walked across the stage.

_ For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

We all cheered and clapped giving them a standing obation while laughing.

"We have so lost" Rose smiled

"Oh you bet" I agreed

"There's always next year" Esme added

"How come I didn't see this?" Alice pouted. They all walked over with smug faces.

"Well?" Carlisle quizzed

"You win" Alice huffed, while they all high fived.

We stayed a bit longer after that, and then once we had had enough we left. Edward had his arm around my shoulders holding me close as we walked to the car.

"I told you you'd enjoy it" Edward beamed smugly

"Yeah, I guess you were right"

"What I didn't catch that?" he beamed leaning closing

"You were right" I sighed

"Come again" he cupped his ear with his free hand

"Edward!" I smacked him chest, laughing, "You have perfect hearing, so I know you heard, shut up"

"Make me?" he dared. I stopped walking and stood in front of him

"Edward" I started in a sickly sweet voice as I ran my hand along the collar of his shirt, "Remember I'm washing your cars, and we wouldn't want any scratches on them would we?" I batted my eyelashes while grinning, knowing I got him.

"I love you" he grinned sheepishly and pulled me into his arms as we chuckled

"Thought you did" I smiled and we continued walking, "If it's any consolation, I love you too" I pecked his lips. Once we reached the we all got in.

"Edward?" Emmett sighed

"Yes?"

"We are so whipped" he sighed again as me and Rose laughed. Edward patted Emmett's back as he spoke,

"That we are bro. That we are"

- The End -

* * *

***Remember to check out my 'taken over' story by The Cullen's Secret***

**I would just like to thank everyone for all your kind words, love and support. I truly couldn't have done this without you.**

**All my love, L **

**x**


	50. Chapter 50

**A quick note to you all. I hope you are all well and happy, and are reading stories and thoroughly enjoying them!**

**Unfortunatly due to all my exams a possible sequal to Daughter of Aro has been posponed until my exams are over and I have a set idea. I appologise to those who are anxious but my exams mean a lot to me but if any of you have any ideas they are all welcome.**

**Also I know I keep mentioning it but Cullen's Secret has agreed to help my by taking over my story the Wedding Planner and let me just say OMFG - she's done amazingly well! You'll all love it so please, please, please check it out. If you dont like it then fine everyone's entitled to their own opinion but if you do then ... yey!! :D (There's a link on my profile if you need it! ;)**

**-=-STATS -=-  
**

Hits: 255, 496

C2s: 19

Favourites: 909

Alerts: 661

Reviews: 1,923

* * *

**I am absolutly thrilled with my stats and cannot thank you all enough for making them possible! :)  
**

**Once again thank you for your endless support.**

**All my love, L **

**XxX**


	51. Chapter 51

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

This is a contest run by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen's Secret. It's all about love, fluff and of course reunions!

All entries must be in for by 20th December 2009, midnight (British Time), and then the finalists will be announced in the new year, ready for you all to vote!!

* * *

Rules . . .

1. It has to be an one shot. (but can be extended after the contest winner is announced)

2. It has to be about Edward and Bella. Other characters can be involved and talked about but the main story has to be E/B.

3. Only Human stories (sorry!).

4. Each person can admit up to 5 stories each.

5. Any scenario (as long as they're human) is allowed. Anything from 90 years later to unknown pregnancies. We will never judge J

6. If you want a lemon in you can but they are NOT compulsory.

7. Have fun!!

* * *

To enter simply PM either Mrs Cullen For Life or the Cullen's Secret, and your story will automatically be entered and added to the C2 created.

If you enter please paste this, along with the correct information, at the top of the One Shot before sending it to us.

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Name of Story:**

**Penname:**

**POV:**

**Lemon: Yes/No**

* The Cullen's Secret has written an example called Un-Break My Heart, for anyone who wishes to see one*

To read the entries go to the Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest C2.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact either **Mrs Cullen For Life **or **The Cullen's Secret.**

**Good Luck!!**


	52. Voting!

Hey everyone!!

I'm so sorry for the delay on the next rounds of voting, so much rubbish has happened lately but now we're back and ready to judge!

All votes must be in by **1st**** April 2010**, midnight (British Time) and you can only vote up to three times each.

The entries are in the C2 United Lovers One Shot Contest.

To vote simply send a PM to **Mrs Cullen For Life** or **The Cullen's Secret**. (We will not accept any anonymous votes)

If you have any questions about the contest or voting, contact either **Mrs Cullen For Life **or **The Cullen's Secret.**

**  
Without any further a due, let the voting commence!**

**  
Good Luck!!**


End file.
